A Chance Meeting
by LuckydrawR
Summary: A bunch of DCMK oneshot/drabbles about Kaito Kuroba either meeting the Heisei Holmes in peculiar situations, the thief being married in a possible future for him or any type of alternate universe scenario with Kaito. (Rating now changed to T due to possible mature themes coming later along with the blood in earlier ones)
1. Story 1: A Fateful Date

_**I'd been thinking of doing some DCMK oneshot/drabbles for a while now, but it was getting them written down and trying to get myself motivated that got me stuck. This Fanfic is kind of like my Blue Exorcist drabble one where I do oneshots of Rin in the future. However this story is more focused on Kaito and Shinichi/Conan and the many different ways they can meet and interact with each other. I wanted to do it because I like seeing these two meet, especially when Kaito is out of his KID regalia as it makes for a fun interaction between the two.**_

 _ **I've already got a few ideas on what the next few stories/oneshots/drabbles (whatever you want to call them) are. However if anyone has any ideas on how these two should meet then leave a comment. I'm free to ideas, especially if it includes anything between dramatic entrances, awkward meetings or just it being plain funny. Also I don't mind adding in Hakuba, Ran, Aoko or Heiji sometimes, but since I don't know their characters that well I'm only sticking to them for the time being and I won't add any other DCMK chars yet until I've seen/read more of it.**_

 _ **Also sorry, if the next chap of 'The Later Years' isn't up yet. I'm still unsure whether I like how I've written that chapter and haven't gotten around to checking it yet. Anyways, hope this keeps you entertained for now! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Story 1: A Fateful Date**_

It was Sunday; a nice sunny day, not a cloud to seen in the sky. It wasn't too crowded at the theme park known as Tropical Land. The Heisei Holmes of Beika had taken his childhood friend to said amusement park after she won a karate tournament.

It got him away from the many gruesome murders he had to deal with on a daily basis after all.

No harm with that?

Not that he wouldn't stop talking about 'The Great Sherlock Holmes' and 'Conan Doyle' much to his friend's despair; who looked ready to punch his lights out.

It was just past noon and the two were nearing a snack bar. The teenage detective with the infamous cowlick looked at his friend with a smile on his face. "Ran, why don't you find a table? I need to use the bathroom."

She turned to her friend with a tilt of her head and nodded, looking a little unsure. "Huh? Sure, Shinichi…"

His smile widened before heading off down the path towards the restrooms. He looked over his shoulders to see Ran taking a seat at a table. He turned back around and walked into the male toilets; stepping in cautiously, a frown etched on his face as he peeked in. His eyes scanning the premises of the restrooms carefully; making sure there was no blood, no weapon and most of all ... no body. He was trying to make sure there was no one suspicious around.

' _You can never be too careful…'_ The teenage sleuth approached the basins; once he was sure no one was around; letting out a sigh in the process. He let a hand pass through his neat brown hair; ocean blue eyes scanning the sink's texture as his other hand went to turn the tap on. "I guess I _do_ need this … just to get away from all those cases is a good thing … sometimes…" A wry smile crossed the teen's features as he gingerly, turned the tap on, wetting his hands and soaking his face with the cool water.

He never realised how stressful he was doing case after case until he finally got a day to himself. Ran had been right that he needed a break from cases and that them going to Tropical Land would suffice as both his break and for her winning the karate tournament.

It was a good idea.

It got his mind off of dead bodies and cases for a little while, but that didn't mean his mind didn't drift at points...

Shinichi dipped his head forward, sighing, hands leaning against the sink. His eyes watching the running water leave the basin and run down the drain. _'But it's not my fault a body always seems to pop up in my life almost daily. A detective's job is to help find the truth…"_

The sound of rushing footsteps stopped Shinichi's thoughts as he lifted his head up just enough to see another teen come running in, "COMING THROUGH! MAGICIAN GOT TO PEE!"

Shinichi blinked in surprise as he watched the teen rush into the nearest cubicle he could find. _'Definitely something you don't see every day…'_ He turned his attention back to the sink, turning the tap off and massaging his temple. _'Just a few more hours and hopefully…hopefully … today will be murder free.'_

A flush cut his thoughts off once more as he turned to look at the teen that had rushed in only moments ago, was coming out of the cubicle, zipping his pants up. His face and posture relaxed as he walked over to the sink with a goofy grin. "Sweet release…" He turned on the tap, washing his hands, not noticing Shinichi's stare.

The other teen had messy brown hair; a lighter shade than Shinichi's and his eyes seemed to shine like sapphires. _'He could pass off as my twin if he wanted…'_

The other teen conjured up a handkerchief to wipe his hands with; his eyes finally noticing the other teen and smiling at him. "Oh! I didn't notice you there! Sorry, when I gotta go I don't take in my surroundings that well!" He explained to Shinichi with a cheery voice, surprising the teen detective somewhat of how chipper the other was.

The teen made the hanky disappear and rubbed his head with that goofy grin still plastered on his face. It almost seemed unrealistic of how wide it was; like it belonged to a cat that was planning some sort of mischief and then possibly runaway afterwards.

This teen ... seemed almost surreal in a way...

Shinichi had caught how he the other had conjured up the handkerchief; coming to the conclusion that the one before him must be into magic. He noticed how when it disappeared it was just slipped up the teen's sleeve with a flick of his wrist. _'He's no amateur when it comes to magic. I can see through it, but ordinary people won't.'_

"Sure…" Shinichi said, almost sounding unsure of how to reply, especially to a teen that had bounded in saying they had to _'pee'_ with so much energy. The detective shook his head and stuck his hand in front of his body toward the other teen.

Where were his manners?

He should at least introduce himself to the other teenager; even if he does seem a little hyper.

"I'm Kudou Shinichi, nice to meet you. I'm here with my childhood friend."

"Really? Did you get dragged into a date too? Mine did!" The teen grinned as he shook Shinichi's hand. The answer caused Kudou to tilt his head to the side with a slight frown. "Kuroba Kaito, it's nice to meet you too!"

Once their hands met; Shinichi felt it. He felt the information from this teen enter him. Not everything, but what he used his hands for and it … was surprising. _'A magician; that's not surprising seeing what he did before and ... a thief!?'_ They let their hands fall to their sides, in Kaito's case in his pockets.

"Anyway, we shouldn't leave our friends waiting."

Kaito turned around to head back to his friend; Shinichi looked down at his hand with wide eyes before looking back up at the retreating form of the teen he had just met.

' _Could this information be wrong? Or is someone around my age … really a thief?'_ A slight frown crossed the teenage sleuth's face as he put a hand to his head and sighed. _'Have we met before?'_ Shinichi looked over at Kaito to see him waving to someone in the distance; a frown etching on the young detective's face. ' _No. Not face to face. A magician and thief ... a magician thief...'_ A look of shock suddenly crossed his face; realization dawning on the young detective as he watched other teen have his head bashed in with a mop and cringed at the sight. _'There is no way this guy is Kaitou KID!'_

* * *

 ** _If anyone hasn't noticed this takes place before Shinichi became Conan when he went with Ran to Tropical Land and I decided to put Kaito and Aoko going on the same day since they went on a date there too. Since Shinichi has that talent where he's able to tell someone's occupation by shaking their hand he'd be able to do that with Kaito and I just put them in a bathroom for their meeting place to make it more funny._**


	2. Story 2: Luck Abandonment

**_This story takes place in one of those AU's where something different occurs in each AU than in the original story. I could do a different AU every so often, so it doesn't get boring😂. This one is where Shinichi and Kaito meet due to Kaito getting shrunk on just trying to get Aoko's groceries._**

* * *

 ** _Story_** ** _2: Luck Abandonment_**

"Geez, I can't believe she made me come all the way to Beika..."

A teen groaned in annoyance as he looked down at a piece of paper in his hand. His sapphire blue eyes frowning at the piece of parchment as he tsked. His bird-nest of a mess brown hair blew in the wind, making it seem more unkempt.

He shoved the paper back into his white shorts pockets and looked around the street he was currently on. "How am I supposed to buy this stuff and get it back before she freaks out at me?" He ran a hand through his hair and groaned. "I don't even know where to start looking."

He let out a short sigh, deciding to head down a side street; keeping an eye on the people around him. He wasn't a detective yet he always felt like he had to watch his back, especially when a certain British detective always stalked him home.

How could he not be paranoid?

Then there were the witch's warnings he got in class...

Talk about foreboding and cryptic...

Last week she had said, " _Lady Luck will abandon the white knight on a day there is no moon._ "

The thing the teenager could make out of it was that she was talking about a new moon, but what did that have to do with his luck?

The teen was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a gunshot sound, freezing, just as he had been about to round the corner onto the back parts of the streets ... he'd come across a murder.

Why?

He never came across a murder.

He didn't have _that_ type of luck!

His eyes were wide, glued to the seen before him as the man with long silver hair looked to the boy with cold piercing eyes. "It looks like I have a witness to my failed transaction." He lifted the gun to point at the teen; who stiffened. "Huh. I thought you were dead."

' _What? Dead?'_ The teen blinked his shock away, trying to keep up the poker face his Dad had taught him. ' _What the hell am I doing? I should pull out my card gun, shoot and run!_ ' Kaito shut his eyes closed and took a breath, putting a hand in his jacket pocket for his gun. ' _But ... I'm a witness to a murder, so running is a bad thing._ '

Kaito was about to take his weapon out when a bullet rammed into his body; made contact with his right shoulder blade, causing him to cringe and grab it. The man approached the teen; who had now dropped to his knees.

Cold eyes glaring into his determined blue ones as the man picked up a nearby pipe and brought it down onto Kaito's head; causing the teen's eyes to widen. He fell over as soon as the pipe made contact with his skull, his mind going blank.

 _ **ACM**_

Two hours later and Kaito woke up, lifting his head up and clutching it in pain as a migraine came on. The pipe had obviously done more damage than good. He looked at his surroundings, realising that he was still in the back alley; his eyes went to what lay near him and fell back in shock ... it was the dead body.

How had no one found them yet from the gunshots?

The teen stood to his feet; shaking his head.

He couldn't deal with this.

He couldn't look at the body.

He needed to get home and rest.

A nice glass of chocolate milk would calm him down along with ice-cream.

As he tried to walk he tripped over his pants and fell flat on his face with a grunt. He pulled himself back up with a groan and looked at his clothes in confusion.

' _Why are my clothes so big on me?_ '

"Hey, is anyone down there!" A shout from down the alley caught Kaito's attention, causing him to jump to his feet in an instant.

' _Shit! I gotta get out of here!_ '

He heard the footsteps of the curious person and quickly as he could in an oversized shirt, shorts and sneakers made his way out of the alley and onto the Main Street. He scratched his head in confusion, looking down at his oversized clothes. He looked at the area he had ran to which seemed to be a street of sorts.

"Okay, now I'm lost..." He grumbled to himself, even more annoyed.

"You sure about that?" A deep voice questioned him that sounded neither childish nor like it belonged to an adult.

Kaito looked over in the direction of the voice to see a boy around six or seven with combed brown hair with a cow's lick. His large black glasses framing his face and ocean blue eyes narrowed at the other in concern yet also suspicion.

A hint of recognition crossed Kaito's eyes before it disappeared. ' _T...Tantei-kun..._ '

"Well?"

"What do you mean?" Kaito questioned him, sounding confused and irritated. He just saw a murder. Some guy tried to kill him and now he was lost in oversized clothes. He just wanted to go home and sleep this terrible night off.

At least he hadn't come across any fish...

The boy seemed to sigh to himself; pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you notice a height difference right now?"

Kaito finally realised what his favourite critic said. He was eye level with the other boy. Eye-level. He was _eye-level_ with a _grade-schooler_! Did he get shorter! Did he _shrink_?! What had that guy with the cold gaze done to him?!

"I'll explain it to you. Come inside," the boy pointed towards the large, round white house he stood in front of. He followed the other boy inside the house and into the large lounge area; sitting down on the couch as the other boy sat down on the one across from him.

Kaito could feel the atmosphere turning and didn't like it at all.

The boy had a stern gaze aimed at him that he'd seen too often on the young boy. ' _This kid needs to loosen up..._ '

"Now, you may know me as Edogawa Conan from the media..." The boy explained to Kaito which in turn made him nod. "...but in fact I'm just like you, except I've been like this for over more than four months now."

"What exactly ... is this?" Kaito asked, pointing at himself in the process.

Conan waved his hand as if he didn't really care about it much, annoying Kaito further. "I'll get to that later. How about we start with introductions. We're in the same situation, so we have to trust each other..." The boy narrowed his eyes at the other recently shrunk one. "...right?"

Kaito was taken aback by the question and blinked. He swallowed before nodding his head at the detective before him.

Conan gave a ghost of a smile. "Good. My real identity is Kudou Shinichi."

This reveal caused Kaito's eyes to widen. ' _If he's really Kudou then ... that guy ... no way..._ '

"Shit." Kaito looked up, noticing that the other boy had finally noticed his injury. His oversized shirt was soaked through with blood, causing it to cling to him. "You didn't say you'd been hurt."

"I've been shot at before..." Kaito shrugged his shoulder, wincing at his injury.

This caused Conan to frown, only slightly before recognition crossed his own face. "You can't be..." Kaito looked at him with a dumb look. "It makes sense. You look like me." Kaito tried not to flinch at the comment, but somehow he did. "One of _Them_ must've thought you were me; believing that I had escaped death and used the pill again. It's the only conclusion I can come up with as the only one I know that bears such a striking resemblance to me ... is Kaitou KID."

Conan's eyes stayed on Kaito's form before the shrunken teen gave in; putting his hands up in defence. "Stop giving me that look. I already have one annoying detective hounding me in my civilian life. I don't need another."

This caused a smirk to cross Conan's as he pointed at the bloodied shirt, "So, are we going to get that looked at, KID-san?"

Kaito huffed, looking at his shoulder for a moment before finally resting his gaze on Conan. "I guess so. Also when I'm not KID ... my name is Kuroba Kaito."

"A pleasure, Kuroba-kun, though I wonder what it'll be like to live with a shrunken thief, eh?" Conan asked, trying to make a joke out of the situation.

A knowing smirk spread across Kaito's lips as a familiar KID-like grin made its way across his face. "Oh, believe me, Meitantei-san, I can be more trouble than I'm worth."

* * *

 _ **Yes, in this I did make Kaito not know that Conan was Shinichi and what the drug did to make the meeting a little more dramatic. I'm ALL for the dramatics😋 Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**_


	3. Story 3: Lucky Number

**_This one is basically what happens if Kaito texts Conan/Shinichi and I thought that Kaito being who is would make it into a riddle. Conan being a detective would look at it differently than others like Ran. Basically it's Kaito asking Conan/Shinichi a question through a riddle. Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Also the riddle Kaito sends I had to look up because I'm not smart enough to think my own up.😅 If my writing for Conan's reasonings on the riddle isn't that good ... sorry. I'm not that good at deductions, but I tried along with Detective Conan puts a lot of reason, history and culture into deductions which I'm not exactly good at._**

* * *

 ** _Story 3: Lucky Number_**

 _'_ _Damn. I need some coffee…'_

The young boy around seven years of age with dark brown hair with a stubborn cowlick atop his head; bright ocean blue eyes opened behind black-rimmed glasses. He sat up from his place on the futon on the floor he had just woken up from.

 _'_ _Yesterday was … Saturday. So, it's still the weekend.'_ The boy fell back onto the pillow with a sigh of relief.

He really could use a good dose of coffee just to wake him up.

Yesterday he'd gone out to the park with the Shounen Tantei to play soccer which then ended with them finding a body.

He should just stay home today and hope nothing happens.

He liked solving cases, but having to solve so many to do with dead bodies ... takes its toll after awhile...

Then tomorrow was Monday which meant back to Teitan Elementary again for another week of torturous reschooling of stuff he already knew!

Before he could set his thoughts straight he heard a buzzing sound; turning his head slightly to the direction of the noise. A slight frown crossed his childish features when he noticed it wasn't the phone beside him.

' _If it's not Conan's phone…'_

He put an arm up behind his head to his pillow and took out his other phone and his frown deepened; eyes narrowing at the number displayed on the screen. He didn't recognise it.

' _Who could be calling my - Shinichi's - phone?'_ He opened the phone cautiously only to find that it was just a message. He opened up his inbox and blinked at what the message he had received was. ' _Okay. That's different…_ '

 _[What costs nothing but is worth everything, weighs nothing, but can last a lifetime, that one person can't own, but two or more can share?]_

A surprised look crossed the boy's face as he stared at the message. "There's no name. I could try tracing the number…" A thoughtful look crossed his face as he looked to the ceiling. "…then again where would the fun be if I did that and found his identity by cheating like that?" A smirk spread across the boy's face as he looked back, determinedly at the phone. "Alright, game on."

 ** _ACM_**

It had been a few hours since Conan received the message; he had had breakfast over an hour ago with the two other occupants of the agency. He was now currently sitting on the couch, contemplating the message. His hand on his chin and eyes staring at the coffee table in thought.

' _What costs nothing but is worth everything? A life is possible. But then that doesn't go with the rest. Weighs nothing? Humans have weight and mass, but if you don't count that into their lifespan. Then there's the third line. Lasts a lifetime? A life doesn't unless it means a full life and not time if not then that means it's out. The last two also don't seem to add up either…'_

"Conan-kun…" the boy looked up from hearing the voice of his long-time crush. Her bright blue eyes looked at him in worry; long brown hair flowing behind her back. "…is something wrong?"

The boy blinked and laughed the question off; trying to seem like any other innocent child. "It's okay, Ran-neechan! I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're not sick, are you?" She approached him, leaning over and putting a hand on his forehead to make sure he wasn't.

"N…No!" He squeaked in surprise, blushing at her sudden touch. _'Excuse! Think of an excuse!'_ "I was just thinking about a riddle I got!" ' _Great! Just say the exact thing your doing!_ '

The girl took her hand away and looked at the boy in confusion. "A riddle? Is it another heist notice from KID?"

The boy shook his head. "No. Someone at school gave it to me; telling me to figure it out."

Ran blinked before clapping her hands and smiling at the boy. "Why don't I help you? Two heads are better than one after all!"

Conan seemed unsure at first, mulling the idea over in his head. ' _She could give me an idea…'_ He turned back to his childhood friend, giving her a smile and nodding at her.

"So, what is it?"

Conan recalled the full message in his head properly before replying to Ran's question, "What costs nothing but is worth everything, weighs nothing, but can last a lifetime, that one person can't own, but two or more can share?"

The girl stared at the boy for a moment; eyes blinking as though she was surprised before she doubled over laughing.

"W…What?" he questioned her, confusion etched on his face.

Why was she laughing?

"Conan-kun, it's such an easy riddle. You solve harder ones by KID, but you can't solve something this simple," she laughed and didn't notice the boy glaring at her.

' _Oi, how was I meant to know it was simple? It could mean anything. I'm a detective. I look at a riddle from all angles not just one.'_

"Then what does it mean, Ran-neechan?" Conan asked, curious to know.

The teenage girl stopped laughing though she was still holding in some giggles. She put a finger to her lips before smiling at the boy. "It won't be nice to the person who gave it to you if I just tell you. You'll have to figure it out yourself."

With that the karate champion left the room; leaving a surprised and irritated Conan in the room. "Tch! I can't believe she said it was simple…"

Conan looked to the coffee table, grabbing a sheet of paper and pen. He scribbled the riddle down as well as jotting down possible outcomes for it. He stopped and looked back at the sheet when he was done; scanning it over, arms folded across his chest.

"I know that life is out considering people can't live forever. It can't be jewels since they can in fact have weight." A thoughtful look crossed the boy's face once more. A sigh passed through his lips as he scratched his head in annoyance. "Geez, whoever sent this riddle is a huge pain. Reminds me of a certain thief…"

A small smile spread across the boy's lips at the thought of the white-clad magician. When he first went to a KID heist he never met the thief face-to-face yet the magician's goal was pure; he only wanted to save the clock tower. The second time they crossed paths was when he returned Ryoma's jewels and exposed two frauds. He realised that KID wasn't an ordinary thief not just because he had a 'no one gets hurt' rule and returned the items he stole, but also that he helped others he didn't even know.

They started out as enemies, soon becoming more like rivals with the thief's challenges catching his eye in the paper or on the news just to get a break from murders; but now … maybe he even considers the thief a possible friend or ally after all he's done.

Conan's eyes widened. "Friend…" He looked to the riddle once more, scanning it over and sure enough it made sense. "It makes sense now. 'What costs nothing but is worth everything, weighs nothing, but can last a lifetime, that one person can't own, but two or more can share?' One person can't own a friendship … they need one or more people for it, lasts a person's lifetime and costs nothing but is everything to have."

A frown crossed Conan's face as he grabbed his phone; flipping it open to reveal the actual message he received.

' _However that doesn't mean that friendship can still be ruined, especially by things like lies.'_

Conan took in a breath and decided to reply his answer to his sender.

 _[It's friendship. However it doesn't mean all friendships last that long … right, Kid-san?]_

Conan closed his phone and let out the breath he didn't think he'd been holding. "Why did he send me such a thing? Is it meant to be a joke?" Conan looked over to the scribbles he had done, trying to figure out the answer. "Or … did he send me this because he knows our relationship and wants to be friends outside of heists?"

His phone buzzed and he opened it to see the reply that was given to him. He blinked at the response that the thief had given.

 _[That may be true, but I wanted to see how you'd go.😋]_

The boy chuckled to himself, shaking his head. The thief had even sent an emoticon to show that he was still just as energetic outside of a heist. _[If you wanted me as your friend you could've said so at the next heist.]_

 _[Where would the fun be in that? I didn't think you have that much trouble figuring it out.😆]_

Conan frowned, ignoring that remark. He didn't want to think the thief had been spying on him. _[Why do you want to be friends with a detective anyway?]_

 _[Believe me when I say I'd rather befriend you than Hakuba. The guy won't stop stalking me. It's creepy!😩]_

The boy snorted at just finding out the thief had his own stalker, but probably for a different reason. Before the boy could think to reply there was another response from the thief.

 _[Do you want to come to the café downstairs? I'm already there. However why it's taking them so long for just a chocolate milkshake boggles me!😑]_

Conan stared at the response in surprise. It was like the thief's personality did a whole 180 during this conversation. Was he starting to see the real person behind KID during these last few messages?

He shrugged and decided it couldn't hurt to pay the thief a visit in the café. "Ran-neechan, I'm going to get something from the café!"

"Okay, Conan-kun! Be careful!"

The boy nodded, however the girl wouldn't notice as he climbed off the couch; rushing over to the door, opening it and heading down the stairs.

He was curious.

KID had sent him a riddle and in the end it was because the thief wanted to be friends. It surprised him yet also gave him a warm feeling inside. Over the time he had spent at heists trying to catch KID … he started to see him as an annoying older brother that didn't do as he was told. It was strange since they're the same age yet … he also admired the thief for his bravery even if he can be annoying at times.

Once he reached the Café under the Detective Agency, opening the door to allow himself in and hearing the bell ring. He looked around to see if there was anyone that resembled him in anyway.

"Here's your chocolate milkshake. Sorry, it took so long." Conan instantly turned his head in the direction of a waitress speaking to a customer about a late drink. His eyes grew wide as he saw the teen sitting with his arm on the backrest, relaxed and casual.

"It's fine. I'd rather have it late than not at all," he laughed; the voice-sounded so similar to his own as a teen only a little higher pitched and childish sounding. His hair wasn't the same colour as Conan's dark brown, but looked like a milk chocolate; his hair wasn't neat either as it was messy as if he never combed his hair. He flicked his wrist and produced a white rose for the waitress. "Here, in return for my drink."

She blushed, taking the rose and walked away from the teen as he took his drink and started sipping it. "So even without the costume you still use your charms on woman?"

The teen looked to where he heard the voice and smirked when he saw Conan, taking a seat across from him at the table. "It's not my fault I'm utterly irresistible."

Conan rolled his eyes at the remark with a light smile on his face. "So, about the text…?"

The teen tilted his head in confusion, giving a good impression of the puppy-dog eyes which made Conan wince. He'd seen it way too often on the kids from the Shounen Tantei that it looked odd on a teenager. "What text?" That answer made the shrunken teen given the normal teen across from him a flat look causing him to laugh. "Alright!" He saw a fond smile cross the other teen's face which slightly surprised him; knowing this was KID. "You and I are adversaries on heists yet off them we don't each other. We both have secret identities and people to protect, right?"

At hearing this it caused Conan's eyes to widen. Is that part of the reason that KID wanted to be his friend? He wanted someone that knew what he was going through?

It couldn't be the only reason.

' _KID must have another goal instead of just that..._ '

"However…" the teen now looked uncomfortable with what he was about to say as if it was embarrassing. "…during the times we spend on heists … we've also grown closer through the way we challenge each other. You're…" He let out a sigh as a blush crossed his face, turning his head away. "…like the annoying little brother I can never get rid of yet I always I _kind_ of wanted…"

Conan blinked at what he heard KID say and a chuckle escaped his lips. "Well, you're like the annoying older brother I never had that doesn't obey his parents."

This caused said teen to turn back with an annoyed glare before a smile spread across his face then it turned into a full-out laugh. Conan blinked in surprise, wondering what had happened before a hand was outstretched to him. He stared at the hand before his gaze looked back to the thief that was trying to contain his laughter as he tried to come up with his words.

"It's great to finally introduce myself to you, Meitantei. My name is Kuroba Kaito." He gave the detective a huge grin.

Conan clasped Kaito's hand; giving the teen his own smile. "Nice to meet you…" The smile spread wider on Conan's face, looking almost demonic; eyes narrowing slightly. "Kaito-niichan…"

"That's creepy, Kudou. Just stick to calling me 'Kuroba' for now," Kaito responded, deadpanned, which earned a laugh from the shrunken teen.


	4. Story 4: Fateful Lucky Moon

_**This story is kind of like one of those future AU's where the DCMK cast have gotten older, gotten married and had kids. That type of AU. Basically in this one it's about Shinichi finding out his daughter has a possible crush on a boy at school and so he goes to meet the boy to make sure he's a suitable friend; only to also meet the boy's Father; you can only guess who that is.**_

 _ **I also thought that since quite a few people have given Shinichi and Ran's kid the name 'Conan' (if it were a boy) that I didn't want to continue that. It also felt strange. I could see that after Shinichi gets the antidote that he and Ran wouldn't want to remember that part of their lives and naming their child after that moment would make it worse for them.**_

 _ **Just a heads up. Here's the names of the kids in the story. I went with meanings that more correspond with the parent to make it a little easier to get a name. You can probably tell why.**_

 _ **Kaito & Aoko Kuroba's Children - Tsuki (moon) and Kounna/Koun'na (lucky)**_

 _ **Shinichi & Ran Kudou's Child - Unmei (destiny/fate)**_

* * *

 ** _Story 4: Fateful Lucky Moon_**

"Unmei?" The small girl before the detective turned to face him with a curious look on her face; blue eyes blinking in confusion. "Where'd you get that rose?"

A grin plastered across her face causing the man to frown slightly.

He knew that look.

He remembered it quite fondly as the one his wife would give him when they were kids.

Did his daughter meet someone at school that she liked?

' _Oh no, I'm becoming an overprotective parent. I shouldn't have these thoughts until after I've met the boy._ '

"Didn't she tell you, Shinichi?" The man turned around to face his wife; who was holding some laundry in her arms. "She said she got it from a boy at school. She said his name was Tsuki Kuroba and that he is an aspiring magician just like his Father."

The woman continued to walk down the hall as the frown stayed plastered on his face. _'Tsuki? That means 'Moon'. Then his last name ... 'Kuroba' also stands for 'Clover'. He's also aspiring to be a magician. I may be reading too much into this, but didn't a certain Phantom Thief that retired a few years ago have a clover on his monocle?_ '

"You should meet him, Daddy!" Shinichi looked down at his daughter with surprise on his face only to see her smiling up at him. "He tells me that his Dad picks him and his sister up from school every afternoon because he wants to make sure they're both safe. He also said his sister has a condition which is another reason his Dad comes to get them."

Shinichi blinked; staring at his daughter in shock. He didn't think of coming to the school to meet the boy, but if the parent was going to be there too he might as well. He smiled at his daughter, putting a hand on her short, dark auburn hair. "Sure, why not. I might speak with the boy's Father while I'm there too."

A small, "Yay!" was his response as she rushed off to get a glass for her rose.

The detective smiled after his daughter before putting a hand to his chin and letting a frown cross his features once more. ' _Going will help me make sure if it's truly him..._ '

 ** _ACM_**

It was the day after Shinichi had his little talk with his daughter about the boy that gave her the rose and had decided to pick her up from Teitan Elementary to meet both the parent and the boy. He was curious yet also nervous at the same time. He had a theory it was possibly who he always wanted to meet and befriend outside the cape and monocle yet it also scared him that his theory may be wrong.

It was just a theory after all and theories can be wrong.

As Shinichi walked down the halls of the school, searching for his daughter's classroom. He knew she would be in one of the higher grades. She was going to be ten in a month which meant she'd be in grade 3-4.

He just took his first step into the building for the higher grade students when he heard the sounds of an explosion. He turned his body around to face the direction the sound came from; every muscle in his body told him to check it out, but the intelligent part of his brain that grew up with Professor Agasa told him it wasn't serious at all.

However he wondered over to the classroom anyways; hovering by the door, noticing the classroom was 3-A. He took a peek inside and saw a boy trying to hold in his laughter as a man with messy brown hair bowed towards the teacher as if apologizing for the boy. He also noticed his daughter standing off to the side, staring at the boy with quiet laughter.

Shinichi frowned at this. _'Don't tell me she's fallen for a troublemaker?_ ' His attention was then caught by the parent of said boy.

"I'm so sorry about him. It must be a Kuroba male thing to cause mischief!" The man laughed it off as if it were funny however he only received a glare in response from the teacher.

"It must be..." She snarled out, snapping her folder shut and walking of the room; not even noticing Shinichi was there and trudging off down the halls. The action surprised Shinichi. It definitely confirmed his theory of the boy being a troublemaker if the teacher reacted like that even to the parent.

"Daddy!" The voice of his daughter caught Shinichi off guard, causing him to look over to her. She ran over to him and hugged him, tightly around the waist. She let go of him soon after and turned around to face her friend. "See, Tsuki, I told you he'd come!"

The boy scrunched up his nose as if not interested at all in the girl's attitude. His hair was more a reddish-brown that parted in the fringe; nothing like the man standing next to him, but he did have the same bright blue eyes. He scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Detectives aren't even cool. It's Magicians who are cool!" He exclaimed, giving her a smirk as if he'd won the argument in that instant.

The girl looked as if she was conflicted with the idea of choosing between both magicians and detectives. "Both are really cool..."

"Don't think too hard on it, Unmei," Shinichi told his daughter; who nodded stiffly.

Shinichi noticed the man lean over and whisper something to his son; causing the boy to frown and glare at him. "Do I have to?" The man gave him a pointed look before the boy groaned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Fine. Mei, let's go get Kou. Adults gotta talk."

The two walked out of the room; Unmei looked back into the room, unsure as she followed her friend into the hallway and towards the first grader block where the boy's sister would be located.

Shinichi felt his eyebrow twitch when the boy gave his daughter a nickname.

Was this how Kogoro always felt towards him with Ran?

Now he greatly understood how the man felt and pitied him.

He turned his attention back to the man before him; who was leaning against the window and seemed to be looking rather relaxed ... almost as if he wasn't facing a detective, but just another parent. Or it was like he was facing a certain theif again. The mannerisms were different, but from how relaxed the man was around him it was like he had been around him before yet they had never met. His features were also very similar to his own a part from the fact that his hair was messy instead of combed a lighter shade of brown. His face was more angular than his own, truly showing his age yet also his youth.

"So, you wanted to meet Tsuki?" The man raised a brow at Shinichi with a quiet smirk playing at his lips.

"Yes. I wanted to be sure he was a suitable playmate for her," Shinichi replied, noticing the gaze the other was giving him and frowned. "Excuse me, but I never caught your name."

A familiar grin spread across the other's face as he bowed at Shinichi, waving a hand about as if he were about to do a performance. "Kuroba Kaito; part-time magician among others."

This caused Shinichi to lift a brow. "What other things?"

"My wife is the daughter of Nakamori-Keibu, so she forced me join the Police Force since she works there too." Kaito rubbed behind his head as though embarrassed before smirking again. "Though kind of annoying to be bossed around by your wife both at work _and_ at home."

Shinichi snorted at hearing that.

It was almost as though he was hearing a punishment of some kind that was meant for a certain thief and instead of jail time he has to work in the Force instead and use his skills to help. Then he also has to be bossed around by a wife who's the daughter of the Inspector who was on his case.

Yep, not suspicious at all.

"I have a question for you, Kuroba-san." Shinichi said, narrowing his gaze at the man before him; who seemed to be looking innocently at Shinichi with a smile on his face. "Are you ... Kaitou KID?"

Kaito didn't move. Though his expression did change to more like he was reliving a fond memory. It instantly changed to a smug smile that Shinichi was so used to seeing on the thief's face. "He retired, remember?"

Shinichi blinked at hearing this before trying a different approach. " _Were you_ ... Kaitou KID, Kuroba-san?"

Shinichi recognised the expression that crossed Kaito's face instantly; it was guilt and regret. "Yes, I was. However I was only the second KID."

Shinichi thought about asking about that after. He was curious. He wanted to know if the thief he had been chasing had found what he was searching for. He had always stolen for a reason; held the gems up to the moonlight and then with a dissatisfied look he'd give it back. It made him wonder what the thief was really searching for among all the jewels he stole. "Did you find what you were looking for?" A shake of the head was his answer. "Is that why you retired?"

A sigh left Kaito's lips as he leaned against the windows, seeming more tired than relaxed now. "In some ways ... yes, I did. I retired because of the gem I was searching for yet I haven't found it. You got your body back around the same time and took down the Organisation, so I saw no need to continue."

"There's more to it than that."

Kaito looked to the detective and smirked. "There is. Around then was the time I figured I could settle down seeing as you had take down a chunk of the Organisation down." The ex-thief's eyes narrowed, arms folded across his chest as his eyes glared at the floor. "However since I told my wife the truth she'd always get worried about me after a heist, especially after I told her why. When I came home one night ... barely able to stand due to being shot in my leg and another had grazed my stomach. She begged me to stop or else I'll be killed and so ... I retired. I didn't want to put her through that pain. Hell, not even putting my kids through that same pain I went through."

Kaito looked up to Shinichi to see the gears turning in the detective's head before he saw it finally click behind his eyes. "You said you were the second KID. Then the first one was your Father and he was..." Shinichi covered his mouth, shock covering his face at realising the true goal of Kaitou KID.

It wasn't for selfishness or greed.

It wasn't even for revenge.

It was a teenager who wanted to see his Father's murderers brought to justice ... and they were, so what was the point of him dying when he now had a family of his own?

"Yes. I was planning on finding that jewel and destroying it so no one else suffers because of the greed the Organisation was overpowered with, but realising that maybe staying alive for my family is more important than destroying a gem ... I didn't," Kaito explained to the detective with a sombre tone.

"I see," Shinichi said, almost feeling awkward with the sudden change in atmosphere. "So, is your working at the precinct with your wife really a punishment?"

 _'Is this really my idea of a conversation starter?'_

Kaito snorted and smiled, half-heartedly. "Believe me, it is. She knows I was trying to get real bad guys in jail, but also knows I wasn't doing it the right way. So she's trying to get me to."

"So you should."

"Hey..."

Shinichi smiled and shook his head. Oh, how he missed this. Just being able to have idle chat with someone a part from Heiji. It was nice. "I'm a detective and if you work at the Police Station part-time; who knows ... we might run into each other again."

"I'd rather run into you, Meitantei, than that British bastard..." The magician growled out, sounding annoyed.

"You sound like Hattori with the way you talk about Hakuba-kun," Shinichi snickered at the other.

"You didn't go to high school with the annoying bastard..." Kaito grumbled out. His mood suddenly changed back to cheery again. "But he got what he deserved in the end."

Shinichi blinked, letting out a groan and sigh pass through his lips. "I won't even ask with it coming from the former Kaitou KID..."

A small chuckle escaped Kaito's lips at that response.

The sound of footsteps caused the two adults to look to the doorway as the children came back. Tsuki was holding the small hand of a girl slightly shorter than him with brown hair in pig-tails and purplish blue eyes. Unmei followed behind them and looked to Shinichi with a bright smile before looking back to the sibling pair.

Shinichi's eyes had wondered to the two the moment they stepped through the door and headed over to Kaito. He had noticed something in the girl's ear as she walked by him. It looked like a hearing aid, but that would mean that ... his eyes widened as he watched Kaito bend down to the girl's level and gave her a smile. He noticed the hand movements the magician was doing; he was asking how her day was and if she made any new friends. He just got a shy shrug in response.

He pat her head to reassure her before standing back to his full height. "Well, we should probably go or else Aoko will have my head." Kaito turned his attention to Shinichi and gave him a smile. "It was good to see you again, Kudou."

Shinichi was caught off guard by what the other man said, nodding and smiled back. "It was nice to see you again too, Kuroba..."

As Kaito walked by with his kids in the lead; the magician pat the detective on the shoulder causing him to look at the other man. "I saw the way you looked at my son. You're awfully protective of your girl. He's a good kid. Just takes a lot after me." He pat the shoulder once more. "Remember, I have a daughter too, so I know how you feel. See ya, Meitantei."

Shinichi watched Kaito leave with his two kids, frowning when he realised it wasn't normal for someone to pat a shoulder twice before his hand went to his jacket pocket. A flat look crossed his face as a sigh escaped his lips. "He never does anything normal..."

In his hands was a piece of paper with an address and phone number on it for himself and Unmei if they ever wanted to reach either Kaito or Tsuki.


	5. Story 5: Bright Birthday

_**I read my comments for this fic and saw that one that had quite a good idea to it;** Lupsss1412 _**_asked me to_** ' _make one with Ran and Shinichi going to Tsuki's birthday' **and I thought it sounded like something that would happen, especially after last chapter. Though remember this is a series of oneshots that most of the time won't be connected to each other though if you want a sequel to one specific chapter or want to see more of that specific universe like this future one or even the one with Kaito shrunk or more - I'd be happy to write more. However I still have to write other AU's than just sequel chapters.**_

"Speech" - (Normal talking)

 _'Speech' -_ (Character thoughts)

 _[Speech] -_ (Text messages)

 _(Speech)_ _-_ (Pen on paper)

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Story 5: Bright Birthday**_

 _[Is everything ready yet? Because your kid has messed up the library and I can't take it anymore! He's hidden a bunch of my Holmes novels somewhere and scattered some of my case files on the floor! He's a damn menace!]_

 _[Well, I did warn you that he takes after me quite a bit😋_ _]_

 _[You bastard...]_

 _[😂_ _Anyways, you can bring him home now. We're just about done here. He said that little Unmei-chan is invited, so you and Kudou-chan can hang around too.]_

 _[I really don't want to...]_

 _[Come on! It's my son's tenth birthday! Your daughter is his best friend, so why not!😁]_

 _[I hate how damn cheerful you can be...]_

 _[😇_ _]_

 _[_ _-_-* ..l._ _]_

 _[Now that's just childish😒_ _]_

 _[Oh? Look who's talking!]_

 _[😈_ _]_

"Kaito quit texting and help me!" A frustrated voice called from behind the messy haired man sitting at the dining table.

He put his phone down on the table with a small smirk on his face. "Alright, alright! I was just texting Kudou to tell him that we're nearly ready and he can bring Tsuki back."

The messy reddish-browned haired woman turned her head to her husband with a slight frown on her face; purplish-blue eyes narrowing at the magician before her. "I hope this is a good idea. If he doesn't like it then I'm blaming you."

Kaito held his hands up and laughed, rather innocently. "Aoko, what do you mean? It doesn't look that extravagant; it's just family and friends which isn't that much."

The woman pursed her lips; fixing the decoration she had been hanging up before getting down from the ladder. Her husband helping her step down, carefully folding the ladder up and making it disappear from sight.

"I'm still a little worried..." she mumbled out.

"Aoko, it's only people he knows. We haven't let him invite strangers, so it'll be fine. Your Dad _was_ an Inspector and Kudou is a detective. It'll be fine."

Aoko grasped the seams of her cool blue dress still seeming a bit unsure; head low with worry crossing her face. The magician gave his wife a smile, placing a kiss on her lips before pulling away; his hand touching her cheek as if to quell her worries.

"Why don't you get the snacks ready while I set the table, okay? Keibu, said he'd be here soon, so probably a little earlier than Kudou," Kaito explained to his wife.

"I know. It's just … ten is a milestone because it's his first double-digit age…" she murmured almost to herself.

"Don't worry so much. It's just a birthday," he told her, chuckling a little. She glared at him, punching him in the side; earning a grunt from her husband. "OW!"

"You deserved that!" she huffed before heading towards the kitchen; a fond smile on her lips as she left the man in the living room.

Kaito chuckled to himself, picking his phone back up off the table; checking his messages before putting it back in his pocket.

He didn't want his son to grab it and look through it.

He had enough problems with his son doing that with their other belongings just for fun.

 ** _ACM_**

It was around forty minutes later when Kaito opened the front door of his house to see the irritated face of Shinichi Kudou. The magician just grinned back at the man, opening the door up for him to come inside.

"Hey there, Kudou! Thanks for taking care of Tsuki! I hope he wasn't any trouble!" Kaito exclaimed, seeming amused at the detective's glare.

Kaito noticed the other's eyebrow twitch making his grin wider slightly. "You sent him to me on purpose, didn't you?"

This caused the other man to look slightly offended. "You think I'd send my son to you on purpose? How dare you, Kudou!"

An annoyed growl was his only response which made Kaito's grin warp into a smirk.

He'd won this round with the detective.

It was certainly fun to rile him up; however having general conversations with him was fine too.

The shuffling of feet caught Kaito's attention as he looked down to see Tsuki casually walk by Shinichi, take his shoes off and put the already laid out slippers on. The girl behind him; Unmei, followed behind her friend however looking around unsure. She looked up at her parents as if pleading them to stay since she'd never been here before.

This only caused Kaito's smirk to widen. This was a good excuse for the Kudou's to stay. If their daughter felt uncomfortable with being here alone yet wanted to be here since it was her friend's birthday they'd stay no doubt about it.

The magician's gaze fell back on to the detective's face. "You should stay for a little while," Kaito told the detective; who just narrowed his eyes as a response.

"Please, Daddy…" Shinichi looked down at his daughter with shock crossing his features. He didn't expect her to be the one to try and get them to stay. "I want to stay, but…" She looked down at the floor, seeming embarrassed about what she was about to say; grabbing the hem of her dress.

Shinichi was stock-still, blinking.

His daughter was asking him to stay at a birthday that was for her friend and the boy's Father was smirking at him as he'd won one of their old chases as KID.

 _'Damn him…'_ Shinichi growled in his head.

The detective was brought out of his thoughts as he was shoved out of the doorway, causing him to nearly lose his balance and send a mild, annoyed glare at his wife.

"Of course we can stay, sweetie," Ran told her daughter; a smile spreading across her lips. "You can spend time with Tsuki-kun and his sister while us parents chat."

The girl looked happy about hearing this and hugged her Mum while Shinichi just cringed, slightly at being in the same house as the former Kaitou KID; who still kept smirking at him.

Kaito held the door open for the two other parents to properly come in; closing the door behind them. The magician set down three pairs of slippers for his guests after they had taken their shoes off and followed the man towards the living area.

"I hope my shoes won't be missing by the time we leave…" Shinichi muttered, loud enough for the magician to hear.

This only caused a small shrug from the house's host. "If Tsuki does that it means he just wants you to stay longer. He goes after the person most likely to notice and to look for the lost item."

"Is it because Shinichi's a detective?" Ran asked, sounding curious about the way Kaito's son hid things.

"You could say that!" Kaito laughed, almost as if it were ironic. ' _However it doesn't stop him hiding my shoes when he doesn't want me going to work..._ '

Shinichi only bored his hard gaze into the back of Kaito's head. This didn't seem to stop the magician's attitude as they came to living room to find Kaito's wife; Aoko Kuroba sitting on the couch with their daughter; Kounna sitting beside her while Inspector Nakamori was asleep on the other couch with Tsuki poking his grandfather in the head with an irritated look on his face.

"Tsuki, stop that he'll wake on his own," Aoko told the boy; who turned to his Mother with a frown on his face. He huffed, collapsing on the cushion beside his grandfather. The woman sighed to herself; now noticing the guests that Kaito had brought into the house. She gave them a smile, standing up from her spot beside her daughter. "Hello, I'm Kaito's wife; Kuroba Aoko. It's nice to meet you and thank you for attending our son's birthday."

"It's no problem," Ran decided to speak instead of letting Shinichi do the talking; as the two husbands watched the woman with curious eyes. "Our daughter was a little nervous with being in a different environment and I also wanted to meet the parents of our daughter's friend."

Aoko gave a smile, nodding. "I understand. Kaito said he met Kudou-san at the school and that they met some time ago when we were in high school."

"Really? That's interesting."

As Aoko was about to continue the topic on their husbands she felt a tug on her hands and looked down to see her son looking up at her. "I want to show Mei some of the tricks Dad's taught me, but you said I can't do them inside."

Aoko gave her son a smile and nod. "I'm sure she'll like that." The magician's wife looked to the detective's wife with a smile. "Tsuki wants to show Unmei-chan some tricks Kaito's taught him." Aoko led a curious Ran and Unmei out into the backyard with Tsuki in the lead; a skip to his step.

The magician and detective had watched what their wives had conversed on before heading to the backyard, closing the glass door behind them. Kaito turned to his guest and gave a smile to him. "Well, while the women are outside is there anything you want to discuss, Kudou?"

A glare was aimed at the magician however it didn't stop the sigh from escaping his lips. Kaito showed the detective to the couch, where they both sat down; Kaito beside his daughter and Shinichi beside the snoozing Nakamori.

"Have you ever worried that … even though the Organisation is behind bars that…" Shinichi looked down as though finding the right words to ask the former thief. "…they could get a pardon?"

A sigh left Kaito's lips as he leaned back against the soft cushions of the couch, arms crossed. "I worry every day if that were to somehow happen ... if they could escape and create the Organisation again." A grim look crossed the magician's expression which Shinichi did not miss. "They knew my Father's identity as KID, so it wouldn't take them long to put it together who the second KID was and come after me next."

Shinichi stared at Kaito; eyes wide. " _They_ knew your predecessor's identity?" The detective asked, trying to keep his voice hushed since he was sitting beside the Inspector and their wives were right outside.

Kaito nodded his head at Shinichi; the grim look had left his face to be replaced by a hard one. "Yes. I don't know whether they were stupid or it was just luck they thought I was my Father that had survived."

The detective let out a breath; running a hand through his neat brown hair. "Maybe it was just your branch that wasn't overly smart. The one I came in contact with had someone that was just as good in disguise as you."

This caused Kaito to wince at hearing this. He knew the detective's Mother was pretty good at disguise which was how he had been able to tell who he had been on most cases; however hearing that someone _in_ the Organisation that hunted them down was just as good at disguise as KID was … bad. That person … quite actually could sneak their way out of jail if they wanted and get their buddies out.

"I doubt she'll do anything to get out." This caused Kaito to frown at Shinichi and the detective just smirked. "She was quite a useful ally in the final confrontation even if she was arrested; her input on the Organisation's side was always … interesting."

A thoughtful frown crossed Kaito's face. He didn't like that the detective had trusted someone within the Organisation even for information. Kaito may be seen as a criminal to some as KID, but at least he never hurt others. He got information by hacking or disguising as an officer; he never got further involved in the crime ring than he needed. He had already gone too far deep in with them trying to kill him as KID.

He didn't need more people after him.

His thoughts came to an abrupt end when he felt a slight tug on his shirt and looked to Kounna. She was looking up at him with wide purplish-blue eyes with curiosity sparking in her eyes. She held out a notebook to Kaito; which he took and looked at the recent page.

Shinichi leaned forward with a slight frown crossing his own features now. "Is that for her because she can't…?" Shinichi didn't finish his sentence, but the nod the other man gave him was enough. The detective's lips went into a thin line as his eyes went to the little girl beside the ex-thief before going back to the notebook.

Kaito's eyes scanned the page; looking at his daughter's writing. It wasn't overly neat, but she was quite smart for her age with having to pay more attention than other kids her age. The magician blinked at what he saw written on the lined page.

 _(Mummy, told me you would want to know if I made any friends at school)_

Kaito smiled; taking a pen out of his pocket that he kept with him either for work or to write in his daughter's notebook. _(What's your friends' name, Kounna?)_

He handed the book back to his daughter; her own eyes scanning the words and soon scribbling her response down. Shinichi watched with fascination as the two exchanged the book with each other; it made him see that Kaitou KID wasn't all glitz and glamour, but a man that generally cared especially for his family.

Kaito was handed the book again once his daughter wrote down her response.

Once he saw the name there he froze.

His daughter looked at him with confusion on her face while Shinichi frowned at the other man's response.

 _(I befriended a boy. His name is Hakuba Akarui)_

 _'It just had to be Hakuba! It just had to be!'_ Kaito exclaimed in his thoughts, frustrated.

Kaito's eyes noticed his daughter looking at him. He swallowed before using his pen to quickly scribble a response. His daughter was a lot more aware of her surroundings than her brother due to her unable to hear and so was quite cautious because of that. He had to show her he wasn't upset. He was happy she made a friend, but _why_ did it have to be Hakuba's son!

 _(I'm glad you made new friend. Why don't you go watch Tsuki's magic tricks while Daddy talks with Kudou-san?)_

He handed the notebook back to his daughter; watching his daughter read what he wrote before she smiled at him and running outside. Once she was gone; Kaito let out a groan and slumped in his seat, hand resting on his forehead.

"I'm gonna kill Hakuba for having a son," Kaito growled out, annoyance lacing his voice.

This only caused a laugh to come from the one sitting opposite him, the magician glared at the detective; who just gave a smug smile back. "We're in the same position now; your son and my daughter and your daughter and Hakuba's son."

This just equalled in a groan to pass through Kaito's lips. "I hope they stay as friends. I really don't wanna be in-laws with _that_ guy."

Shinichi snorted as a response. "Yet _we_ may end up being in-laws."

A smirk spread across Kaito's lips at hearing this come from the detective as he finally sat up straight. "As I said before I'd rather talk you than him, so I'd rather have you as an in-law than him."

"You're certainly strange…" Shinichi shook his head, smiling. "Though we do still have quite a few years to go before anything remotely like that happens."

"Yep…" Kaito turned his head to look out the glass window to see his son give Unmei a pink rose.

The same trick he does for Aoko most of the time.

"Hey, if you live in Ekoda … why are your kids attending Teitan? I was just wondering because if just seems quite far for them to go," Shinichi questioned the magician, a slight frown on his face.

Kaito turned his attention back to the detective and gave a sly grin. "Let's just say that I did a few things at Ekoda elementary and high that they won't even _think_ about taking my kids."

Shinichi blinked, sighed before rubbing his temples. "I must keep reminding myself who you are before it makes sense to me again."

"You getting old, Kudou!" Kaito grinned at the other; who just glared back at him with as much ferocity as if to kill which caused Kaito to laugh.

This in turn caused the Inspector to wake up, glare at his laughing son-in-law before grumble to himself about being woken up.

Shinichi just smiled, inwardly to himself; he and the magician were different, but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends.

Yet … they had been all along and he just didn't know the other's identity.

* * *

 ** _Now the reason I put this down here this chapter was because I didn't want to spoil something that gets said during the chapter. If you read it and then saw this then you know why. I wanted it to be a surprise who Kaito's daughter; Kounna had as a friend. I only just thought of this and considering how Kaito and 'that person' got along I reckon he wouldn't be overly happy to hear this. So, that's why I decided to add that little moment in when Kaito and Shinichi are chatting together._**

 ** _Kaito & Aoko Kuroba's Children - Tsuki (moon) (9-10 yrs old) and Koun'na/Kounna (lucky) (6 yrs old)_**

 ** _Shinichi & Ran Kudou's Child - Unmei (destiny/fate) (9 yrs old)_**

 ** _Saguru & Akako Hakuba's Child - Akarui (bright) (7 yrs old)_**

 ** _Heiji & Kazuha Hattori's Children - Seiko (success) and Ketsuro (condensation) (Still unsure on the names)_**


	6. Story 6: A Destined Shopping Trip

**It's _nearing Christmas, so I decided to to do a Christmas story in this fic where Kaito and Shinichi/Conan meet. It's just a simple AU where Aoko and Kaito go shopping in Beika and meet Ran, Sonoko, Heiji, Kazuha and Conan; who are also Christmas shopping._**

 ** _I wanted to add a few other characters than it just being Kaito and Shinichi all the time. So, if I get any of the characters personalities wrong I'm sorry. I only know from what I've seen in fanfics as I'm not that far in Detective Conan._**

 ** _Anyways, hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Story 6: A Destined Shopping Trip_**

' _We just have to go Christmas shopping? This is torture!_ ' A teen with messy brown hair thought to himself as he glared at the long street in front of him.

The girl beside him was eyeing each clothing store with wonder, purplish-blue eyes sparkling; like she was a kid in a candy store. He tsked and folded his arms across his denim vest, watching her, making sure she wouldn't run off without him.

It was the middle of December and was already snowing.

The streets were crowded with the people late-shoppers getting a present before Christmas arrived in two weeks.

' _I can't believe I get stuck doing this...'_ A frown plastered its way across his features. "Oi, Aoko, why'd we have to come to Beika anyway? There are shops back in Ekoda."

The girl stopped looking around, frowned and turned her attention to her childhood friend. " _Because,_ Bakaito, your Mum is overseas and my Dad has work, so _we're_ the only ones that can get the Christmas shopping done. Also we could do for a change in scenery."

She turned back around and trudged towards the nearest clothing store. Kaito let out an annoyed sigh, rolling his shoulders and giving a shake of his head.

At least he wasn't planning a heist on Christmas Day this year - not that _he_ was the one that planned it - so the girl wouldn't be upset if he wasn't there for the party this time.

However ... New Year's he wasn't certain of yet...

He followed after his friend, a bit begrudgingly. He stepped into the store; looking around at all the bright coloured dresses, skirts and shirts and winced slightly. He may dress as a female on occasion as a disguise, but it wasn't a hobby of his. He wasn't the type of guy that liked frilly, sparkly stuff that girls seemed to.

He'd rather stick to the normal white suit that shines in the spotlight and sticks out in the dark.

"Ooh! That dress looks so good on you, Ran!" The teen heard a familiar voice he knew quite well as his alter ego. "If that husband of yours was around he'd be sure to propose to you right here with you in that!"

' _Shit, don't tell me...'_

"S...Sonoko..." The small, shy voice of another familiar voice caused Kaito to turn his head in the direction of the changing rooms; widening his eyes at seeing the group.

 _'It is them!'_ His thoughts were going haywire at seeing not only Suzuki Sonoko with Mouri Ran in the same store that Aoko had wondered into, but also with the two from Osaka; Toyama Kazuha and Hattori Heiji. Kaito knew that whenever Mouri was around that the brat; Edogawa Conan - or properly known as a shrunken Kudou Shinichi - that he'd also be close by.

"Kaito!" The teen turned his attention to the shout to see his friend bringing over a blue dress with white sequins and lace on it; the trim at the end of the dress looked like waves. "Do you think this will look good on me?"

He studied the dress, eyes scanning it before lifting his gaze back up to Aoko with knitted brows. The dress did in fact look nice and would show her figure - if she had any. A grin spread across his face as the teen laughed. "Yeah, right! On a boyish-girl that's got no figure!"

A sniffle and a hiccup that's all it took to catch his attention.

He stopped laughing at seeing the look in her eyes and blinked.

Those looked like tears.

Was she going to cry?

He didn't want her to cry!

She'd gotten upset enough times because of him!

"Kaito, you jerk! Can't you be nice for one day?!" He swallowed, realising that with her raising her voice she'd grabbed the attention of the very people he didn't want to attract. "Aoko doesn't know why she brought you along if Kaito's going to act this way!"

Kaito stared, dumbfounded at what Aoko had just shouted at him. "Um..." He tried to think of something to reply with, but how could he?

He upset her.

Again.

How many times has he done that in the last year since he became KID?

"Hey, if yah havin' a problem t'en why not come with us?" Aoko turned her attention to the girl with the ponytail near the changing rooms. "It'd be more fun t'at way. An' Heiji can keep yer frien' com'any." The girl pushed the dark-skinned teen in a baseball cap away from the changing rooms; who seemed to be surprised.

"Ah di'nt agree tah this, Kazuha!" The teen in a cap exclaimed, turning a glare on the girl.

"I think it's a good idea," Ran jumped into the conversation with a smile on her face. "If you come with us we can do our 'girl' shopping together and not drag the boys along. It'll also give us time to get the boy's presents while they get ours."

Kaito snorted at hearing this and turned his head away from Aoko. "As if I'd get a present for this mop-wielding tomboy..."

This caused the girl to glower at him. "Then you won't get one from me either, magician fanatic!" She stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to do the same to her.

The teenage girl; Kazuha grabbed a hold of Aoko's sweater sleeve and pulled her towards the other girls as she pushed Heiji over towards Kaito. "Now, go 'ave some fun, boys! Ah know we will!" She said, smirking at her dark-skinned friend, making him flinch.

The girls dragged Aoko into the change rooms, giggling and introducing themselves to each other as they tried to get the girl to try the dress she had showed Kaito on. The two boys stared with a dumbstruck look on their faces, blinking.

"Did t'at really jus' hap'en?" Heiji asked the teen beside him, blinking his shock away.

Kaito finally shook his head, getting rid of his own shock and letting out a slight groan of frustration. Not only had Aoko been taken away by the girls that Kudou knew, but now he was stuck Christmas shopping with a detective.

Just his luck…

The teen ran a hand through his messy hair, turning around and heading for the exit of the store. "Hey! W'ere yah goin'?!" The thick Kansai accented teen shouted after Kaito as he came onto the snow-covered street.

"Where else? Away from those girls; girls are scary when shopping." Kaito shivered as a slight breeze blew by the two teens.

"Guess yah righ' t'ere," Heiji said, scratching his head under his cap. He turned his attention back to the teen and smiled. "Since we're gonna be stuck shoppin' toget'er we migh' as well in'roduce ourselves!"

Kaito let a frown cross his features as he stared at the teenage detective before him. He wasn't sure whether he should. The guy could already have figured him to be a possible KID suspect and once he gives the detective his identity … well, he didn't want to think about that.

' _Also … where's Tantei-kun? Shouldn't he be around here somewhere?_ ' Kaito wondered, eyes scanning his surroundings, carefully. He felt very exposed with this detective right in front of him and then another one lurking someone nearby; he just didn't know where. ' _Unless he came across another body..._ '

"Heiji-niichan, why does he look like Shinichi-niichan?" A childish voice nearly made Kaito jump out of his skin; however he kept his wits about him and turned to face the voice.

It was indeed who he'd been keeping an eye out for. The child had a glare set on; ocean blue eyes narrowed almost as if he wanted to kill.

Kaito felt himself swallow, hard.

That look meant one thing and one thing only.

The brat had already figured out who he was.

Hattori looked between the child and Kaito in confusion before his gaze finally fell on the teen magician, eyeing him. "Yah righ'! 'e does look a lo' like yah – ah mean – Kudou!"

The child aimed a glare at the Osakan for his slip-up before turning his gaze back to Kaito with narrowed eyes. "So, what business do you have here … KID?"

This accusation only caused Kaito to glare back at the shrunken detective, apparently offended. "Is it wrong that I'm actually here Christmas shopping like you are?"

The boy was taken aback by the offended response the thief had given him; not expecting it. The shrunken sleuth looked to Heiji for any clue as to why the thief was here, but just received a shrug. "Ah wasn' lis'ening, but I did 'ear the girl he was with shou' at him tha' he was a quo'e; 'jerk'."

Kaito crossed his arms and huffed, making sure his eyes were kept away from the two detectives. "I had some fun, that's about it."

The two boys frowned at what Kaito just told them; the shrunken one seemed to have a darker glare with his glasses shining in the afternoon sun.

"It seems the real thing isn't so _much_ of a gentleman…" Conan muttered out.

At hearing this, Kaito gave Conan a disapproving look. "Oi, you have _your_ second life and I have mine. Don't go getting at me when this is who I am and KID is just something…" Kaito cut off his rant, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at almost having told the two detectives the truth behind him, his Father and KID. The teen magician let out a breath to try and stop himself from going any further. "…never-mind…"

The two detectives glanced at each other then looked back at the other teen before them. The magician thief glanced back inside the store a little apprehensively before shoving his hands in his pockets. "I guess it cant be helped. We might as well spend this time shopping for a gift for the girls."

The sound of nervous laughter was his response as he looked back at the two with a raised brow. "Yea, sure…"

Kaito shrugged his shoulders at the lacklustre response. "I wasn't at Aoko's for Christmas last year," He began as the trio walked down the street; looking through windows of some stores.

"That's right. There was a heist last Christmas…" Conan said, absently.

Kaito nodded, walking up to a jewellery store; standing by the window and looked through it. "You probably get it more than your friend, Kudou. I missed her birthday because of a heist; only made it the last few seconds, Christmas I left because an imposter was posing as me just to sell KID merchandise for his company; I made it a little later, but it's not the same as being there completely." Kaito turned his attention back to the shrunken sleuth, seeing the cogs turning, slowly, in the boy's head.

"What you're saying is … KID is taking over your life…" Conan stated, looking up at Kaito and seeing him nod. "Then why not stop? Retire?"

Kaito turned his attention back to the jewellery store almost instantly at that question. "There's something I have to do…"

"It's got something to do with why you hold them up to the moonlight and then you return them, isn't it? You're looking for a specific gem, aren't you?" Conan questioned the thief teenager, narrowing his eyes.

The teen was silent after that question. His eyes wandered across the street; he widened his eyes, grinning an almost KID-like grin when his eyes lay on a store. "That's it!"

The child detective frowned at seeing the grin on the thief and took a cautious step back just in case. "I don't like that look, but what?" Conan asked, sighing.

Kaito pointed across the street causing the two to look in that direction and frown in confusion. "A home sup'lies store?" Heiji questioned, obviously confused.

Kaito nodded his head. "I know what to get Aoko! She can whack me with it after Christmas!" The teen exclaimed as he pranced over to the store almost too happy about what he just said.

"Wait, what?!" The two detectives exclaimed in confusion.

 ** _ACM_**

"I can' believe yah bough' yah girl a diamond and rose encrusted mop of all t'ings!" Heiji exclaimed to the grinning face of the thief. "You sure t'is guy is KID, Kudou?"

Conan just sent the Osakan a flat look, shutting him up. "That or he's complete insane."

"Aoko likes mops along with roses. She likes swinging them at me, so why not…" Kaito cut himself off as a light blush appeared on his cheeks which both detectives noticed. "…make it special…"

A grin grew across both of their faces as the Osakan put an arm around Kaito's shoulders. "Yah like 'er, don't yah, KID?"

Kaito controlled his blush due to his poker face and sent Heiji an annoyed look. The sound of laughter caused Kaito to look down in annoyance at the mini-Kudou. " _The_ Kaitou KID is in love with Nakamori's daughter; who also happens to be lead Inspector on his case. What irony!"

The two detectives cracked up laughing and Kaito felt himself twitch at hearing that. This brat was trying to make him lose his cool.

He wouldn't let that happen.

A smirk crawled its way onto Kaito's face as a counterattack flashed across his mind. "What about you? What irony is it that you live under the same roof as your childhood friend and crush." Kaito bent down to the mini detective's level; the latter stopped laughing, having realised the trouble he was in now. "I wonder how many times you've seen her naked before you've even started dating."

A large, devious grin spread across Kaito's face as a nosebleed came from Conan's nose and he put his hands to it to stem the bleeding. Heiji put his hands over his mouth to stop from cracking up even more than he already was. The magician, however, took this in stride. He summoned a handkerchief with a flick of the wrist, wiping the boy's nose and letting him keep it there.

The shrunken detective's eyes wandered over to the edge of handkerchief as Kaito stood back to his full height feeling quite accomplished of himself. "K.K?" Kaito looked down at Conan and noticed that he saw his initials. "That … doesn't stand for Kaitou KID, does it?"

Kaito snorted, but let a smirk cross his lips. "No. It's my initials."

"How convenient…" Conan muttered.

"Yah never did in'roduce yourself before," Heiji said, jumping back into the conversation.

Kaito blinked at hearing this. Maybe it had just slipped his mind since he didn't want the two to use his identity against him. He wondered how he could begin when they arrived in front of the store they had left the girls in. The four were waiting for them outside, chatting with one another.

Conan hurried over to Ran while Heiji approached Kazuha however Kaito stayed as far from Aoko as he could. How could he work up the courage to apologize when she could bash his head in with a mop? He probably could, but he just didn't want to see her cry again.

"Well, are you going to say something?" He looked up to see Aoko only few feet before him, arms crossed and glaring at him.

The teen swallowed; his eyes wandering to where the detectives went and noticed them watching him and Aoko along with the girls. The three girls seemed to be anticipating for something to happen.

Did they possibly tell Aoko to do this?

He felt so awkward right now.

A soft breeze blew by the two causing Aoko to shiver slightly; her hair blowing in the wind and into her face. Kaito bit his bottom lip, tapping his foot on the floor. He lifted his hand up and flicked his hand; a blue rose appeared in his hand, blowing in the wind with them.

"I know I can be a jerk sometimes…" He noticed Aoko staring at him from the corner of his eye, blinking as if waiting for more. A slight blush tinted Kaito's cheeks as he continued. "…blue seems to be your colour, so that dress … would look good on you…"

The rose was taken from his hand and he looked back to the girl in front of him; who was smiling at him. "Thank you, Kaito!" The girl poked his cheek which caused him to back away in surprise. "You're all pink! Kaito's all pink!"

"I am not!"

Aoko's laughter caused a smile to cross Kaito's lips which the two detectives saw, but just decided to ignore it. The thief was a teenager just like them. Whatever it was he was doing as KID he had a reason. They would find out eventually, but not now.

It was nearly Christmas.

The thief deserved a break just as much as detectives did.


	7. Story 7: Testing The Waters

**_I wrote this because the idea just popped into my head recently. It's not like the previous ones where they've been lighthearted throughout the drabbles/oneshots_** ** _in a way. This one is more serious because I wanted to at least have some serious oneshot/stories in this Fanfic. I changed the genre as well as if I'm going to be adding more with this serious vibe I might as well put the 'Drama' genre down along with 'Friendship'._**

 ** _Now in this one you could say that Kaito goes a BIT OOC near the end, but then gets back into character however it's only for the reason that the story is playing out. He feels guilty for something that happened to Shinichi and this story is about them ... well, kind of moving past the guilt._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Story 7: Testing The Waters_**

It was a Sunday evening in Ekoda; there hadn't really been a cloud in the sky and it wasn't overly hot.

It was basically just an ordinary day.

A day to go shopping or hang out with friends or mess-up your house.

That's what a teenage boy with messy brown hair has been doing most of the day. Right now, he was wondering into his kitchen to get a snack; the television was blaring in the lounge room. It was a few hours before he would go over to his neighbours house for dinner anyway. The teen took out a bottle of chocolate milk from the fringe and also taking a few biscuits from the pantry.

They were chocolate-chip as well.

As soon as the teen re-entered the lounge with his goodies he noticed that the news was on, blinking slightly in curiosity. _"In recent news; Kudou Shinichi – who had been missing for just a little over a year returned to help snuff out an underground organisation with help from several policemen, Hattori Heiji and even the infamous Kaitou KID joined in."_

The teen smirked to himself, sitting down on the couch and taking a sip of his drink. "Of course, Kudou would've needed my help. I could do things he couldn't which was able to get us access to their lair." His grip on the bottle seemed to tighten after saying that, swallowing thickly.

As the reporter continued she looked a little surprised at what she was reading off of. _"However it seems the teenage detective didn't come out unscathed. He was found in the basement levels of the warehouse with Hattori Heiji and Kaitou KID trying to keep him awake and tending to his wounds."_ A video came up beside her, showing Shinichi being taken to the hospital. _"The man responsible for injuring the teen has not been made public yet however…"_ Her eyes went downcast as if the next bit of news was really bad.

The look on the reporter's face caused the teen to look at the TV with concern filling his blue orbs. He hadn't known the detective long, but as long as he had known him through being KID … the detective had grown on him. He enjoyed the cat and mouse game they had as KID and Conan even if it changed with Conan leaving the stage; Shinichi still tried to bring the same amount of challenge he had done when he was stuck as Conan. The thief appreciated that and held him in high regards that even one day he would like to befriend the detective as himself - not Kaitou KID.

The reporter took a deep breath as this news would be heartbreaking for not just his fans, but also the friends and family of the teen. _"Kudou Shinichi was shot in the back; in his spinal cord. He is now wheel-chair bound, meaning …. He can no longer walk…"_

The TV was suddenly turned off by a wide-eyed, shocked teen. His form slumped against the couch; eyes staring at the coffee table before him. "No way…" He bit his bottom and put his head in his hands, closing his eyes to try and stop the tears from coming.

 _'_ _Poker-face…'_

 _'_ _Poker-face…'_

 _'_ _Always remember Poker-face…'_

A choked noise came from the teen as a silent tear slid down his cheek.

' _How am I not supposed to feel at fault for this?'_

 ** _ACM_**

"I am afraid visiting hours are over. You can back to see Kudou-san again tomorrow, Mouri-san," a soft female voice spoke to someone inside the room.

"Thank you so much taking care of him," another female voice spoke back to the one that was supposedly a nurse, trembling slightly. "Bye Shinichi."

There was no response just a soft murmur as the door closed to the room. A sigh left the teen's lips. He had hacked into the hospital's database to find Shinichi's room once it became dark. He hadn't expected the detective's childhood friend to stay an hour past visiting hours.

Now that she and the nurse were gone he could properly pay his favourite critic a visit. The window was left open a bit, so that a breeze swirled around Shinichi's room. The thief turned his head to look through the window and at the detective and supressed a gasp.

The teen sleuth was lying on his bed; staring up at ceiling as if he hadn't even noticed his visitors leave. He looked so weak and … broken…

 _'_ _That's the least I wanted to see happen to anyone … least of all him…'_

The Phantom Thief swallowed, deciding to go for it and enter; opened the window fully and entered the room. The full blast of wind seemed to only stir the occupant of the room out his daze, slightly, but still not by much. "I should've known you'd come to check on me…" His blue-eyed gaze looked over to the window however duller than they were since they last met. He recognised the figure in front of the window having faced him several times; white suit and top hat, red tie, blue undershirt and a cape that billowed in the wind behind him. "Kaitou KID…"

A small wry smirk played on the teen's lips however there was the hint of worry in his blue eyes. "Aren't I allowed to check on one of my many critics?" He bowed at the bedridden Shinichi. "I'm hurt…"

A cough came from the bed, but it could be more described as a hollow laugh; making the thief frown at the action. "How can I be described as _that_ anymore when I can't even move my lower half," Shinichi spoke, bitterly.

"Don't talk about yourself like that, Meitantei-san. You can still be a detective even without the use of your legs," KID tried to soothe the detective once he noticed the other's hands tighten around the blankets.

This only caused Shinichi to growl and aim a glare at KID. _"How?_ What do you suppose I do? I can't catch criminals handicapped!" The teen looked back down at his sheets a look of dismay crossing his face. "It'd be too much to have someone with me to help all the time … I don't want to put that much pressure on anyone…"

KID listened to Shinichi, nodded; a solemn look of his face. How was he meant to respond to that? The detective didn't want to put too much pressure on anyone that would help him.

"You shouldn't feel at fault for what happened. No one could have predicted it," KID explained to him. Shinichi kept his eyes on the covers over him and shrugged. "If want anyone to blame … then it's me."

This caused the Heisei Holmes to look up at the thief with clear shock written on his face. "Wait … why? You didn't do anything!" Shinichi exclaimed at the thief.

This only caused him to lower his head; top hat shadowing his remaining eye from Shinichi's view. "Exactly. I didn't do anything. I was too busy looking for escape routes and Tantei-han was down the hall; I was in the same room as you. I should've noticed someone enter and yet I didn't until…" Shinichi noticed the thief's shoulders shaking; realising the cocky, annoying Kaitou KID felt so guilt-ridden about not taking the shot himself that he had come here to apologise and was trying his best to keep his emotions intact. "…I heard the gunshot."

Shinichi was shocked.

He knew how KID felt against violence, but to see him to nearly be breaking down because he didn't take a bullet to possibly save a life showed Shinichi that KID was truly a one-of-kind criminal.

"KID…"

"I…I'm sorry. T…This was the first I couldn't help you. I'm sorry," KID stuttered out, nearly stumbling over his words.

Shinichi stared at the thief for a moment before blinking and shaking his head. "KID, don't blame yourself. I knew the risks when I became a detective and I _knew_ I'd get shot at one day I just didn't think it'd be my spinal cord." Shinichi's gaze met with KID's as the thief's head bobbed up for a moment. "You took the same risks when becoming KID, correct?"

The thief swallowed however he didn't deny the detective an answer. He nodded his head as neutrally as he could.

"There. That's proof enough. We both took risks and have been shot at; maybe mine was a little worse off, but don't blame yourself for this, KID. I put this on myself because I wanted that organisation taken out and if I had to lose my legs to get that done…" Shinichi looked down for a moment before he looked back up at the thief. "…I think I'd rather have those guys locked up and be in a wheelchair than having to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life with my legs still working."

KID blinked at the speech the detective had just given him. A smile spread across his face and he let out a small laugh. "Alright, I'll give you that. Just promise me you'll stop feeling sorry for yourself."

The detective blinked at this before realising what he meant and glared. "You were out there most of the evening weren't you?"

A laugh was his answer. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. It seems after our talk both of us are feeling better."

A smile spread across Shinichi's lips; eyes staring at the covers once more. "Yes. Thank you for that, KID."

"Oh, yea, one more thing!" Shinichi looked up to KID to see that his top hat and monocle were removed to reveal a teenager that looked quite similar to him just with messier brown hair and sapphire eyes that shone in the moonlight like actual gemstones. He noticed the teen's gloved hand was outstretched towards him and a grin was plastered on his face. "I've wanted to do this for quite some time; ever since the clock-tower heist … I've seen you as my favourite critic. Maybe even a friend and I want you to get to know the real me."

Shinichi stared at the hand; a bit shocked that KID was just giving himself up so willing to him. Though that changed when he heard the word 'friend'.

KID really saw him as a friend?

The detective looked back up to the teen's grinning face. He had always wanted to get to know the real person behind Kaitou KID and here he was. All he had to do was shake the teen's hand.

An all too familiar smirk lifted across Shinichi's face as he grasped the other teen's hand. "Same here."

"Kuroba Kaito, it's nice to meet you!"

"Kudou Shinichi; though you already know that with me being in the news recently," Shinichi shot back.

This only caused Kaito to aim an annoyed glare at the detective. "Arrogant bastard…"

Shinichi snickered at the comment.

That comment was definitely something he wouldn't hear from KID. This was most likely the real person talking; Kaito Kuroba and Shinichi believed that he'd see the teen the same way he saw KID.

A caring yet mischievious brotherly figure.


	8. Story 8: Cat-Nip Captures

**_I see quite a few fanfictions about this type of thing happening to either Kaito or Shinichi, so I decided for it to happen to Kaito since he's my favourite character in Detective Conan/Magic Kaito😋 and I just wanted to write what I think would happen between these two during this story. Also I'm not sure whether I'm going to write a sequel story to this yet since this one took SO long and my brain hurts, so maybe leave it up to your imagination for now._**

 ** _Also sorry, if the ending seems a bit rushed.😅_**

 ** _Anyways, hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Story 8: Cat-Nip Captures_**

"Umm ... KID?" The thief in question turned around to face his favourite critic, blinking owlishly.

The boy that had just asked the question stared at the thief with wide, befuddled blue eyes hidden behind large black glasses. His brown hair combed neatly yet couldn't tame the stubborn cowlick on his head.

"What?" The thief asked, confused at the boy's surprise. He was only doing what he always did.

He was checking the gem to see if it was Pandora.

Nothing wrong with that?

The kid already knew he did that religiously at heists.

So, what was wrong?

"Did you add something new to your outfit? That tail is very life-like..." The boy pointed out the brown, furry limb which happened to be swaying behind the thief ever so slightly as his white cape blew in the wind. "It's a little early for Halloween..." The boy snickered. "...even by your standards."

KID stared down at his tail with wide eyes, gaping at the limb. ' _Shit..._ ' His eyes moved back up to the boy as he moved his cape to cover the tail. "Yea, I'm just a little early for Halloween is all, Tantei-kun."

The boy narrowed his eyes at the thief's actions. He seemed to be acting nervous now. It was something KID didn't usually show which meant that he didn't want Conan knowing where the tail came from.

If that was so ... then what was he hiding?

"Is it really, KID? Or is it from something else?"

The thief didn't answer.

The only sound was the swooshing of the thief's cape in the wind. Conan sighed as realisation dawned on him that he'd have to force KID to talk. He bent down and pressed a button on his shoes, causing KID's eyes to widen a fracture and hold up his hands in defence. The boy then pressed a button on his belt which allowed a soccer ball to come out, deflate and then inflate, slowly.

His shoes powered up and KID gulped, noticing the electricity swirling around the shoe.

"T...Tantei-kun, can't we talk this out?" The thief tried to reason.

A smirk spread across Conan's lips as he lifted his foot up and kicked the ball, hard in the direction of the thief's head. KID immediately ducked down out of the way of the soccer ball as it flew over his head, letting out a sigh as he collapsed on the ground before glaring at his rival.

"You're going to kill me with one of those monster balls one day," KID growled at him.

The smirk on Conan's face never left which annoyed the thief. "As you may have noticed; my soccer balls carry a lot of wind force around them when they fly by after I've kicked them. So if you dodge..." Conan's eyes went to the thief's head as if acknowledging something.

The thief immediately took the hint and checked for his hat to notice it wasn't on his head, leaving his messy brown hair in full view along with two brown cat-like ears he sported.

Conan stared at the ears on the magician thief's head in undisguised shock. "This can't be another of your tricks. The tail moves on its own; too smoothly to be mechanical and the ears twitch to every sound that they're hearing as if they're real too, but how?"

The magician stared at the mini-detective in surprise, twitching a cat-like ear in the direction of his murmuring before scratching his twitching ear in annoyance.

"KID, do you have any other cat-like features like fangs or claws?" The boy asked, almost sounding curious.

This caught the thief off-guard and he stared at the boy, dumbfounded. "Huh? Why?" The boy just rolled his eyes and held out his hand. The magician glanced at it, suspiciously, before taking off his glove and showing his elongated nails to the detective; whose eyes had widened.

"The tail, the ears and now claws..." The boy stopped examining the hand and let KID put the glove back on. Conan had a serious expression on his face now. "KID ... how long have you been like this?"

The boy's blue eyes looked up to make eye-contact with the thief's own blue eyes only to see slitted sapphires staring back at him. It was a bit unnerving for him to be seeing KID's eyes so closely represent a cats'. He knew the thief was very cat-like in his movements along with his trademark smirks, but would never think that KID could actually be … dare he say it … half-cat.

"Um … first…" KID questioned the boy as he scratched his twitching ear again. "…what time is it?"

Conan blinked at hearing this and tilted his head, slightly, confused. He looked down at his watch with a frown on his face. "It's half past eight. Why?" The boy looked up at the thief only to see that he had gotten up. "H…Hey!"

KID walked over to where his hat was located, dusting it off and placing it back on his head. "Sorry, Tantei-kun, but this is something I got myself into. You stay out of it." He turned to give Conan a small smile as if reassuring him.

The smile only furthered Conan's worries.

There was something definitely going on with KID.

As the thief headed over to the edge of the roof he froze, grabbing his chest and breathing hard; his form hunching over and shaking.

Conan noticed this and rushed to the thief's side only to be pushed away, however gently. The boy _did_ notice the sweat on the thief's forehead, his right hand clutching his chest - where his heart is; and his teeth were gritted together, trying hard not to scream from the pain.

Conan recognised this pain.

He went through it when he was first given the poison and another time when he was given alcohol while sick.

KID had been given the same poison as him however it seemed the side-effects were different now.

But how was that?

A bright light came from the place where KID was standing; causing Conan to fall back and cover his eyes from the light. ' _It's usually really painful. So why isn't he screaming? Is he seriously keeping it in?_ '

As soon as the light died down; Conan opened his eyes to see that KID was nowhere in sight, only his clothes. The pseudo-child got up from the ground and approached the bundle of clothes to try and find KID. "If he had cat features then that would mean…" The teen-turned-child blinked and turned to look over at the hat. KID's top hat seemed quite far from his clothes and seemed to be … inching further away. The boy walked over to the hat, picking it up and blinked when he was greeted with an unamused, matted and messy haired, chocolate brown cat with slitted blue eyes.

"KID?" the boy questioned, trying to blink his shock away. The cat; who-he-assumed-to-be-KID just stuck out his tongue and gave a low hiss as though annoyed. Conan sighed to himself, shaking his head as a response. "You won't be able to tell me anything like this. I'll take you home with me and we can talk more when you've…" He glanced down at the irritated looking cat. "…returned to normal? Whenever _that_ is…"

 ** _ACM_**

Conan had taken KID's clothes and stuffed them in his backpack he had carried to the heist; the top hat had been a little harder to shove in which meant he had to flatten it. The cat - that-KID-now-was had hissed as his top hat was shoved and flattened into the bag, but he knew it was for good reason.

Once that had been taken care of; Conan had tried to grab KID, but the cat had kept jumping and pouncing all around him. He didn't want to be carried like an animal. So, Conan just decided with letting KID sit on his shoulder as it seemed the thief didn't like being manhandled as much as _he_ did.

The two; then left the heist sight and headed down Beika Street and back to the Mouri Detective Agency. Conan walked up the stairs to the Agency; getting on his tip-toes to reach for the handle when the door upstairs opened. Conan turned his head to look and saw a teenage girl with long brown hair and lavender eyes come out of the door. Her eyes immediatly saw Conan and narrowed at him.

"Conan-kun, I told you not to go that KID heist with Dad! You missed dinner and now I have to heat it up!" she exclaimed, sounding annoyed. Her eyes roamed the boy for any injuries until she caught sight of the cat on his shoulder and squealed. "Conan-kun, where'd you find this adorable little guy!"

She rushed down the stairs and swooped KID off of Conan's shoulder and squeezed him against her chest. Conan narrowed his eyes at the cat; realising the expression on the cat-thief's face; it was an expression of relief yet perverseness. The girl seemed to not even notice the cat was enjoying himself so much.

"Um … Ran-neechan, I think he might want to be put down now," Conan piped up, trying to get the teen to stop hugging the cat.

She blinked and realised she could be suffocating the poor thing. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as if knowing KID were human – which she didn't. She put the cat on the floor, gently, and pats his back before standing back up and smiling at Conan. "So, where'd you find him or … her?"

"Him!" Conan exclaimed, defiantly as he knew KID was definitely a guy. "I found him. He's a stray."

Ran blinked at hearing this and looked over to KID; who looked back at her. "He looks a little too clean for a stray…"

Conan bit the inside of his cheek. If Ran began questioning these sorts of things then she'd probably send KID somewhere and he didn't want that especially if he turned back at some point.

"Maybe it was recently. He's got no collar on; see," Conan exclaimed, picking the thief up only to be hissed and spat at; clawing at Conan to put him down and rushing to hide behind Ran; fur on end.

Conan blinked at the reaction in shock.

Did KID really not like being manhandled that much and … KID had actually _hurt_ him.

Ran looked down at the cat in surprise at how he'd just scratched Conan. She bent down to pat the cat to calm him down. "Whatever the case; he can stay here for tonight. Maybe he'll head home tomorrow morning. Cats usually do that."

Conan nodded his head; watching as KID nuzzled into Ran's hand. It was strange. It was like seeing another side of the thief … or was he?

The girl stood to her feet, smiling, "Well, I'll reheat dinner for you and give some to our little guest." She gave KID a smile and the cat tilted his head as if wondering what she had cooked for dinner.

Or if she was a good cook...

She walked back up the stairs; finally allowing Conan to glare down at the cat. "You didn't have to scratch me to get me to put you down, you know…"

The cat just meowed as a response with half-lidded eyes; his expression saying 'as I am now I couldn't exactly tell you, can I?'

Conan stared at the cat for a moment before letting a groan pass through his lips and he trudged up the stairs with the cat-thief behind him. As the two entered the main house of the Agency and saw Ran putting a plate on the table and one on the floor; Conan could easily smell what it was and licked his lips.

KID was curious as to what the smell was and seeing Ran put a plate on the floor for him made him curious. He rounded the table to see what it was only to jump back a few several feet in the air and land on Conan's head, shaking and spitting.

The boy looked up at the cat with a frown on his face; he turned his head to the plate to see what the problem was. KID was shaking and spitting at the plate as though it was his worst enemy. The boy stared at the plate with a frown before his confusion became realisation … no, not enemy … fear.

They were having fish tonight and Ran must've had an uncooked one in the fridge and gave it to KID. The reaction from the cat is obvious to him.

KID was afraid of fish.

A small smirk spread on his face. ' _How ironic he's a cat right now and they mostly eat fish…_ '

Conan cringed as the thief's claws started to dig into his scalp; realising he had to get the terrified thief off him before he did anything else. That was another problem in itself since KID didn't like being manhandled.

Why was he always stuck in these situations?

 ** _ACM_**

Once dinner was over; KID had been given some milk instead of the fish due to his reaction to it which Conan was relieved after the cat let go of his head. Conan then; took KID up to the room he shared with Detective Mouri and put the cat down on his futon.

After he had gotten changed for bed and came back to the room to find KID on the window sill; staring out of it.

The boy blinked, closing the door behind him and approaching, however he made sure not to startle the feline since his reactions tonight … he'd been unable to detect when and how he'd react next unlike when the thief is human.

It was almost likely he was reacting in the way a cat would…

"KID?" Conan finally spoke up once he reached where his futon was. The cat turned his head to face the boy's voice; left ear twitching slightly, making the cat scratch at it in mild annoyance. Conan had noticed he did that even when he was still human. ' _He must still be getting used to the cat-like senses and that ear must be more sensitive than the other._ '

The cat jumped down from the sill as Conan took out a bunch of newspapers and lay them across his futon to show the magician thief.

"I noticed something. I was looking through these while you were having your … dinner…" The cat gave the boy an unamused look as to tell him 'milk can't be called dinner'. "…anyway I noticed that a month ago your heists would range sometimes from 8pm – 12pm it just depended on what it said in your notice." Conan then, pointed to some recently published articles. "However this month … your heists have been between 7pm – 8:20pm at its latest." Conan's eyes then lay on the cat. "You also changed at 8:30pm tonight, so my conclusion is that sometime this month you had a run with someone during the last heist that was scheduled for 8pm; it was said that KID stole the gem just before that designated time you changed."

Conan narrowed his eyes at the cat as KID kept his own eyes trained on the child detective before him. He knew the boy would come to a conclusion fast, but not this quickly.

"So … in order to continue doing heists before that time you changed the time of your heists to make it a little earlier and also made it so you'd get home for when you became a cat," Conan explained to the thief.

The cat just kept staring at Conan and the teen-turned-child could almost see a faint smirk on the cat's lips, but wasn't sure.

The boy sighed, before gathering up all the newspapers together. "It's no fun giving you my deduction when you can't even give a retort back at me…"

This caused the cat to blink and stare at the boy as he put the newspaper away in a desk before coming back over and sitting on his futon once more. He took his glasses off, lay down and pulled the covers over himself.

"Do you know what time you'll be back to normal?" The question surprised KID, but he nodded which caused Conan to smirk. "Good. Tomorrow is Saturday; good thing too because you need to explain how you ended up like that."

He heard the cat hiss, but realised it was probably a wince since the thief most likely wouldn't want to speak of how he became a cat.

Conan looked over to KID; who was still eyeing him with his slitted sapphires. "Oji-san won't be back until tomorrow. You can take his bed," Conan grumbled out before turning over and closing his eyes.

KID looked to the big bed and frowned before looking back at Conan's sleeping form; he tip-toed over the boy's chest before curling up and closing his own eyes. The boy opened an eye to watch KID; a half-smile coming across his face before he let sleep over-take him.

 ** _ACM_**

" _Meowww … MEOWW!_ "

' _What? Ran doesn't have a cat? Not that I know of…_ ' Conan thought to himself, blearily as he tried desperately to cover his ears with his covers.

An annoyed hiss was his answer and he felt something sharp protrude into his hand. He cried out, opening his eyes and sitting up to see his hand with a deep bite mark on it. He turned his head to his attacker only to find a glaring, messy brown-furred cat that didn't look that well.

Conan blinked as the events of last night came back to him. The heist, KID with a tail and ears, KID had changed _into_ a cat and then he'd brought him back here. They were just waiting for the time when KID would change back.

The boy blinked. KID's yowling. He was panting since both cats and dogs sweat through their tongues. He was in pain … which meant that he was going to change back soon.

Conan quickly glanced at his watch and widened his eyes in shock. It was 8:25am which meant he'd change back at exactly twelve hours from when he last changed. The teen-turned-child jumped to his feet, realising how bad the situation was. He had to get KID up to the roof before he changed. KID looked similar to him as Shinichi, so if Ran saw him then she'd think … no, he shouldn't think about that. He should think about getting KID somewhere where he can change privately and since the whole Detective Agency was a no-go … the roof was his best option.

Conan opened the door to the roof and watched as the cat stumbled onto the tiles before lying down on the cool tiles. Conan looked down at the time.

 _'8:28am.'_

"I'll get my backpack that has your outfit in it," Conan told the cat; who only glanced back at him.

KID twitched his ear, hearing Conan's footsteps leave him. He tilted his head up to look at the sky; the cat sat up and cringed when he realised that there was only a minute left. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain that was to come.

As Conan came up the stairs he heard the loud meowing and cringed, knowing that KID was going through that pain he went through. ' _It must be painful to go through that … everyday…_ ' The pseudo-child came to the top of the stairs that led to the Agency roof and saw KID; once again human and he was naked except for a certain tail swishing behind him.

The thief sat up, groaning, rubbing his head. "Geez…" A shiver went over his body as he looked around and groaned again. "That's right…" His ear twitched at the sound of a footstep, turning his head to have Conan's backpack thrown in his face. A frown forming on his face as the bag fell into his lap. "Thank you, Tantei-kun…"

"Just hurry up and put your costume on…" Conan huffed, folding his arms in irritation; a small smirk on his face. He was actually glad the thief was human again. It was quiet with him just hissing and meowing. It felt unfair that he was changed to a child while KID got changed into an animal even if he got to turn back … KID couldn't tell anyone his problems as a cat because he couldn't speak.

It made Conan realise how much easier he had it to the thief.

"I'm decent." The boy turned to see that the thief was indeed in his white suit, pants, blue undershirt and red tie and was now trying to fix his top hat after having his monocle back on. "Geez, you really flattened it, didn't you?"

Conan lowered his eyelids as the thief flicked the hat and suddenly it was back to the way it was before being flattened. "Anyway, care to explain how you ended up…" He gestured to the tail and ears. "…and why you transform at 8:30pm for twelve hours."

KID looked surprised, but not too much as he put his hat back on his head. "Um … let's just say I have some unsavoury people after me…" He tilted his hat down as if to hide his face from Conan's view even though the boy had already seen it.

Conan frowned at hearing this, lifting a brow. "What kind of people?" KID didn't respond which irked Conan. "Do they wear black?"

That question made the thief twitch slightly and Conan frowned. "Look, I don't want you involved, Tantei-kun, so…" The thief really liked to piss him off. Conan grits his teeth and glared at KID, cutting him off. "KID, if you haven't noticed I'm already involved in something. Now tell me who's after you."

The thief looked apprehensive about telling Conan, but upon seeing the determined look in his eyes … he realised that the boy honestly wanted to help. KID sighed to himself; a smirk on his lips along with a shake of his head. "This will get both of killed, you know…"

"I've been told."

"The people after me appear at some of my heists; they want me dead due to something that happened in the past between them and the previous … KID…" Conan widened his eyes at hearing this, noticing the thief's expression. "I'm after the gem they're after because they believe some silly legend about it. If it's true I don't want people like that getting their hands on it."

"So, when you check by looking under the moonlight … is that how you can tell what gem it is?" Conan asked.

KID nodded his head. "Yes, it's a doublet gem that's meant to glow red under the moonlight and shed tears of immortality when the volley comet passes."

"Sounds stupid…" Conan remarked, snorting.

KID laughed; a grin forming across his face as he looked to the sky. "It does, but those men killed the previous KID for it…" Conan noticed the thief's expression slacken and almost seemed sombre. "…he meant everything to me…"

' _I've never seen this side of KID…_ ' Conan thought as he watched the thief, intensely. ' _The previous KID? He must've been a mentor or something to this one then..._ '

KID turned to look back at Conan with a serious expression now dawning his face; all remnants of his previous mood gone. "That night I was attacked on my heist after I got the gem … I had just finished checking it. These guys decided to be sneaky and whacked me over the head with a pipe before forcing something into my mouth."

Conan's eyes widened at hearing this. "Wait; something was forced into your mouth!?" he exclaimed and then covered his mouth not wanting to wake Ran. "Do you know if it was poison?"

The thief blinked and tilted his head, putting a finger to his chin. "I don't know. I was a little out of it. I think I heard them say that along with 'new prototype'."

Conan frowned and put a hand to his chin as well. "'New prototype?' Maybe that explains the different side effect…" KID looked at the boy in confusion; causing Conan to sigh. "You know I'm Kudo Shinichi, correct?" A nod was his answer. "Well, I was given an experimental poison, but instead it shrunk me." He gestured to himself. "The one that was given to you must be a new based prototype they made with different side effects than mine."

KID cringed and ran a hand over his face. "Just brilliant…"

The fake-child frowned before sighing to himself. "KID, I get what it's like to be in a body you don't want to be in. I noticed from the way you acted." The thief seemed to have turned his attention away from Conan as the boy continued on his deduction. "You've probably been manhandled by someone as a cat and have hated it since causing you to retaliate even though it's against your morals." The thief winced at hearing that, knowing full-well he did indeed attack Conan a few times last night. "However even if you get to change back and I can't … I can still speak as a seven-year old; I can speak my own mind while you can't during those twelve hours as a cat. I can never understand how frustrating that must feel to want to say something, but all that comes out are cat sounds."

"Tantei-kun, don't pity me…" The boy looked up at KID and saw that he was grinning; however toothy it was. "We're in similar situations, so let's not pity each other."

Conan blinked and nodded at the other. The thief always had a way with a turning a situation like this around on its head.

"Now, if you ever need me…" the thief bowed at the child, still holding onto that grin. "…just ask around for a Kuroba Kaito in Ekoda. I won't be far unless it's night."

Conan gawked at the thief as he turned around; heading for the edge of the roof. "You're just giving me your identity?"

KID turned around to face Conan with a blink of his eyes. "Why wouldn't I? You might want me to ' _borrow_ ' something from that organisation, right?"

The pseudo-child blinked in surprise; before letting a small smile cross his features. "You're an idiot for making me agree to that … somewhat…"

"Great, it'll help us both out!" KID exclaimed as he pressed a button on his belt and his hang-glider came out. He turned around to once more look at Conan. "I'll see you around, Tantei-kun!" With that KID jumped off the Agency roof and flew off in the direction of Ekoda.

As KID flew away; he looked back in the direction of the Agency and let a gentle smile slip onto his features. "Thank you, Kudou."


	9. Story 9: A Tropical Date

_**I didn't know whether people would want another story in this continuity, but I wanted to do one. I like seeing Kaito and Shinichi raising kids with their girls and seeing them grow as parents as well as trying to get to know each other better. This story is set seven years after the two last stories in this continuity and Kaito's son decided to ask Shinichi's daughter out.😝**_

 _ **In some of the stories set in this continuity I might drift back and forth between the time-frames which is why I'll keep putting the children's ages up, so you know what time-frame it is then.**_

 _ **Kaito & Aoko Kuroba's Children - Tsuki (moon) (17 years-old) and Kounna/Koun'na (lucky) (13 years-old)**_

 _ **Shinichi & Ran Kudou's Child - Unmei (destiny/fate) (16 years-old)**_

 _{Speech}_ \- (Listening Devices)

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Story 9: A Tropical Date**_

"You're what?!" A dark brown haired man questioned his daughter; a very distinct cowlick atop his head, sounding quite irritated.

"Shinichi, there's no need to use that tone with her!" His wife retorted; sounding just as annoyed only at the male. "She's a teenager, so it's only natural for her to want to go out with someone."

The man turned to his wife with a deep frown set on his face. "I get that, but did it have to be _him_?"

The dark-haired woman narrowed her eyes at her husband and huffed. "You know who you sound like right now, Shinichi?" The man blinked at the question he was asked. "You sound exactly like _my_ Father when he wouldn't let me go out with you."

A groan left his lips as he let a hand drift over his face to reflect his mood of what his wife just said. "Please, don't bring that up, Ran..."

"All I'm saying is that you should let her go. Let her enjoy the day with Tsuki-kun," Ran explained to her husband.

A sigh left his lips and he shook his head; looking at his daughter's pleading expression through his fingers. How could he say 'no' to that? He gave in. "Fine." He looked to the huge smile on his daughters' face and bit his bottom lip. ' _I can't believe it's finally come to when our kids are dating. I wonder how he feels about this?_ '

 ** _ACM_**

"A date?" The messy haired man asked his teenage son with a slight frown on his face. "You asked Unmei-chan out on a date?"

The teen nodded at his Father's question; rubbing a hand behind his own slightly messy reddish-brown hair. A pink tint colouring the boy's cheeks as he tried to look away from his Father's face which had morphed into a KID-like grin.

"Y...Yea. I've always sort of..." He broke off not knowing how to explain it.

"That's great, Tsuki!" A voice exclaimed as the teen's Mother appeared in the room. "Isn't it, Kaito? He asked his crush out..." Her personality changed however as she folded her arms and huffed. "...though when we were his age _I_ had to ask _you_ out..."

Kaito looked almost irritated at her bringing that moment up. "Really, Aoko? You bring that up as an official date?"

Aoko just narrowed her eyes at her husband; who in turn held his hands up in defence with a grin on his face. The teenager looked between his parents; frowned, and then sighed. He would never understand why his Father is still so childish even as an adult.

Then again it never made his home boring.

Everyday was different in the Kuroba household, especially when it consisted of his Father's childish nature.

"So, where's your date taking place!?" Aoko asked, sounding excited.

This caused the teen to blush and look away from both of his parents. "Umm..."

"Aoko, he doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to," Kaito told his wife as he folded his arms across his chest.

Before Aoko could think of a rebuttal her son cut her off in a small voice, "I'm taking Mei to Tropical Land..."

This caused Tsuki's Mother to squeal; making Kaito and the teen cover their ears with a wince. "That amusement park is where your Father and I went for our first date! Even though he was in a dismal mood for most of it." She aimed a glare at her husband; who sweat-dropped.

"You were acting all girly and I was used to you bashing my head in with a mop everyday," Kaito retorted with a sly smirk.

"That's because you were and are _still_ a pervert!"

"Glad to be of service!" The man grinned at his wife while bowing; who frowned at his comment. Kaito turned back to face his son with the grin still in place. "Now, Tsuki, you and Unmei-chan are best friends. I've known Shinichi for nearly as long as I've known Aoko and I know that he won't give up his daughter without a fight. Give him the best fight you got!"

Tsuki stared at his Father with slight shock on his face. "A fight?"

"Kaito, don't encourage him to do something reckless," Aoko sighed to herself.

"I'm not encouraging him! I'm just giving him advice if Shinichi won't let him take his daughter away!" Kaito exclaimed, laughing at his son's horrified expression.

 ** _ACM_**

After Kaito had picked Unmei up from the Kudou residence; however Shinichi insisted on coming and Kaito wasn't one to turn the detective down ... especially when he had a very scary-protective 'Daddy-doesn't-want-his-little-girl-hurt-aura' surrounding him. The ex-thief just cringed and allowed him into the front passenger seat.

The drive was long and quiet.

No one really spoke which Kaito was relieved for.

Shinichi still had the aura around him, so Kaito would send him curious and worried glances before he got a glare in return and went back to driving.

Once they got to the parking lot of Tropical Land; Unmei and Tsuki said their goodbyes and headed off towards the main gates.

Shinichi was by now sulking.

Kaito tapped the steering wheel as he looked at the detective from the corner of his eye. He knew the other man was worried for his child just as he was, but he didn't have to sulk about it.

"Umm ... If it makes you feel any better..." Kaito began, trying to start a conversation with the moping detective. He received a glare that could have shot him dead there. "...I bugged my son." This caused Shinichi's moping to stop and he turned to face Kuroba fully. The ex-thief was rubbing a hand behind his head with a weak smile on his face. "Tsuki doesn't know about KID yet he's talented at doing magic like me and my Father, but he hasn't had any proper training in dodging a weapon."

This caused Shinichi to frown at what the other man was saying. "Dodging a weapon?"

"Aoko always carried around a mop with her. Whenever I teased her too much she'd attack me with it and it gave me the practice I needed when I was KID," Kaito explained. He leaned back in his car seat, taking out his phone and began fiddling with it. "I know you and Ran-chan let Unmei-chan learn karate too, but your daughter is _way_ too nice to use it on my son."

Shinichi looked flustered.

How dare he say his daughter couldn't hurt his son!

"How do you know she couldn't?" Shinichi growled out, seeming frustrated with the conversation. "If it's about her liking him ... Ran always punched the hell out of me when she was angry. What's to say Unmei can't?"

Kaito stopped fiddling with his phone and looked up at Kudou. "That's the thing; she's different from you and Ran-chan. She doesn't have her Mother's temper yet she's got your calm demeanour, but a bit of Ran-chan's soft side which is what we see most of."

An eyebrow was raised as Shinichi stared at Kaito. "You know this how?"

The ex-thief just gave him a grin in response. "I just pay attention!"

A mocking snort was his reply as if Shinichi didn't believe it.

"Anyway, my son..." Kaito looked down with a fond smile on his lips. "...he's smart that's for sure. He certainly gets that me. He also has Aoko's banshee-like lungs that _she_ got from the Inspector. He doesn't have Aoko's short temper or my arrogance however he seems to have her friendly spirit and my ... ahem ... flair for danger..." Kaito explained, seeming to get quieter as he continued on.

Shinichi frowned at the magician/policeman before him. "You're flair for danger? You said he hasn't found out about KID yet, so what's wrong?"

A small chuckle left Kaito at hearing his favourite critic say that. "It's ironic really. When he was little he wanted to be a magician because of all the cool tricks you could show people, but now..." He looked to his phone and held it tightly. "...he wants to be a detective..."

Shinichi blinked at hearing this. "Wait, what? I mean I'm all for new detectives on the rise, but ... since he's the son of the second KID I'm just a little shocked."

"It was after his tenth birthday ... Kounna was home sick and I had just picked him up from school when I got a call. They told me to come down even if my kid was with me." Kaito lifted his head up to finally look at Shinichi. "It was about a bank robber. They wanted me to check how he fled the scene and stole the money. Tsuki watched me the entire time. He'd only seen me at my magician job ... never at this one."

"So, it was like a whole new experience for him..." Shinichi thought out loud and Kaito nodded.

"My main problem is ... he'll start to realise sooner or later why I know so much about the theft area. When he starts getting _really_ into it and finds the Kaitou KID files he might put it together..." Kaito lowered his head as a small smile appeared on his face. "...I know how shocked I was when I found out my Dad was KID, but I was just a regular teenager; who liked to play pranks then. My son doesn't do that. So, I don't know how he'll react when he does find out..."

"Is that another reason why you bugged him?" Kaito looked up at Shinichi with surprise on his face. "If your son is going to become a detective he's likely to make enemies and after what happened to me I can see why you'd put a bug on him. Your scared something similar could happen, right?"

Kaito let his mouth fall open to stare at the detective in the passenger seat beside him before turning his head away and smirking. "We've gone soft, haven't we?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

Kaito frowned at the reaction and rolled his eyes, turning back to his phone. He turned it on and fiddled around with it, switching a few things on and around before finally turning up the sound a bit.

 _{Tsuki, today has been fun. How come you wanted to ask me out?}_

Both men blinked and looked at each other; Kaito lifting a brow. "Is your daughter really that dense?"

"Don't make me hit you..." Shinichi growled out in response.

 _{Umm ... you see, Mei, I...I really like you...}_

Shinichi stared at the phone before turning his head and glaring, menacingly at Kaito. "I'm going to kill for having a son."

Kaito put his hands up in defence. "Not my fault. It's Aoko's; blame her. She's the one who gave birth to him. I just had my hand nearly broken ... twice."

"Because you had two kids..." Shinichi gave him a flat look.

"Because I had two kids."

 _{T...Tsuki, I ... umm ... what's this?}_

There was a small _BZZT_ sound and the two men realised that Unmei had just found Kaito's bug. "Nice hiding spot."

"I couldn't exactly hide it conspicuously on him without him noticing it now could I?" Kaito asked, sounding annoyed.

 _BZZT!_

It caught their attention which meant that the bug was back on.

Was that a good thing?

 _{DAD! STOP EAVESDROPPING ON US! YOU TOO, KUDOU-SAN!}_

After that the bug was turned off again and the two men look at each other in shock. "Umm ... your boy certainly does have lungs..." Shinichi said, rubbing his sore ear that was close to the phone. He was reminded of the time the Inspector shouted at him during the clock tower heist. He nearly got a burst eardrum through the phone.

Kaito snorted. "You didn't even meet him when he was a toddler ... he was worse then. He would scream until we were sure he hurt his throat. He was a mental kid."

"Considering who his Father is I'm really not surprised," Shinichi replied with a smug grin causing Kaito to eye him critically before grinning himself.

Kaito leaned over the dashboard and turned the aircon up, leaning back in his seat and sighing. "They're probably going to be a while after that. Tsuki usually likes to cool off after his little spats and I'm sure with Unmei-chan with him he'll be fine."

Shinichi eyed the relaxed position the other man was in before finally relaxing himself, deciding that he possibly needed it. Their kids were on a date and they just got yelled at my the Kaitou KID's son ... they needed just as much a break as anyone.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so in this we don't actually see Tsuki and Unmei's date. We mainly see Kaito and Shinichi chatting about their kids once more and how their personalities have grown as they've gotten older. I just decided to add that they use the bug near the end after they finished chatting and Tsuki gets angry at them for listening in, especially considering he just confessed his feelings to Unmei. He'd be embarrassed with his Dad and his friend's Dad hearing that.**_

 _ **Sorry, if it seems a little rushed near the end again. I was writing on my iPad for this. I didn't feel like turning the computer on just so I can continue it, so I just used my iPad.**_

 _ **Hope you liked it.**_


	10. Story 10: Unlucky Shot

_**This is an idea I got after I just woke up this morning. It's a different kind of AU to the other future story I've written in 'A Chance Meeting'. This one is where Kaito didn't stop being KID, the organisation wasn't taken down entirely yet and someone doesn't make it in the end.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Story 10: Unlucky Shot**_

 _"KUDOU!" Shouted a voice from behind the detective, turning to a flash of white covering his front ... then red._

 _Shinichi's eyes widened at the thief standing in front of him; who had just taken a bullet meant for him. "K...KID..."_

 _The man in white only let out a small smile from under his top hat. "This is my heist, remember, detective. I don't let anyone get..." He let out a short groan of pain, grabbing his chest where the bullet had most likely lodged itself. "...hurt..."_

 _Those words made Shinichi freeze as he watched the thief fall and onto his blue suit, staining it his crimson blood. "KID! Oi, KID!"_

 ** _ACM_**

Two hours and twenty minutes later were agonising to the detective. He had called an ambulance; even if the thief would rather he didn't ... he needed medical attention and fast. After he had explained it as quickly as he could to the paramedics and told them not to reveal his identity if they found out; they drove off.

Shinichi took that time to track the sniper down and apprehend him before calling in for back-up and to take him in.

Once he had done that; he got in his own car and drove off to Haido General Hospital. The receptionist had pointed out to him that the thief was still in surgery and wouldn't be out until later and so here he was.

Waiting until he heard news that his rival and possible-friend was alright.

' _He saved my life. I owe him that much._ '

The shuffling of feet in the distance caused the detective to lift his head up and look up to see a man wearing a white coat, glasses and a bloody mask hanging around his neck. Shinichi immediately stood, knowing this was the doctor that performed his rival's surgery.

"How is he?" He bit back as much that he wanted to ask due to his detective instincts, but the main thing he wanted to know right now ... was if KID was still alive.

The man sighed and Shinichi swallowed. How deep that sigh was ... that wasn't a good sign. "The bullet went through his left lung, but since it wasn't a through and through shot; the bullet was lodged in his lung, causing it to contaminate his body with lead poisoning." Shinichi widened his eyes at hearing this, but the doctor continued. "We were able to get the bullet out in the surgery, but the damage has already been done. He can't breathe normally due to having only one lung left and the poison is slowly killing him."

The detective stared at the ground in shock, blue eyes wide.

KID was going to die.

If he hadn't taken that shot for him ... he'd still be alive and kicking.

"H...How long does he have?" Shinichi asked the doctor, afraid of the answer.

"We don't know, but from his injury I'd say at the most a week..." The detective clenched his hand together as if to keep himself together. "...but on the count of who he is; he might hold on a little longer than that." Shinichi looked up at the doctor and saw the soft, sympathetic smile on his face. "He's in room 1412. A little convenient, don't you think?"

With that the doctor left Shinichi to his own devices and thoughts. He sighed to himself and headed down the hallway of the hospital, eyeing each room number. ' _He's obviously not on this floor..._ ' The detective approached an elevator, pressing the button and hopping in once it opened. He got out at level five and continued rounding the floor until he came to a room with the number '1412' on the door.

He swallowed, grasping the door handle and pushing it forward to look inside. He expected to see the thief, sitting or lying on the bed; looking half-dead.

What he wasn't expecting was for him to be halfway across the room, ready to jump out the window even in a hospital gown.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Shinichi shouted, causing the thief to whirl around in shock to look at him. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF INJURIES YOU HAVE, KID!"

The thief just stared, blankly back at him. His expression not changing; it was composed and had the air of maturity. A small sigh left his lips as he nodded. "Yes, I know. The doctor informed me before you barged in." A smirk played along the thief's lips, but had lost that sense of mischief to them.

The detective narrowed his eyes at their near the window. "Why are you out of bed if you know?"

A small shrug was as good an answer as he could think of at that moment. "I'm not good with hospitals." Shinichi lifted a brow, noticing the small twitch KID was doing with his fingers as something was there. "I guess you could say ... I wanted to go home..." A fond smile spread across his face. "...one last time..."

Shinichi blinked at hearing this, finally noticing what was on the thief's exposed and gloveless fingers - a wedding ring. "I see..."

There was pause between the two rivals.

Neither bothered to speak up.

It was finally KID; who broke the silence as he approached his hospital bed and sat down on it. "Kudou, could you do me a favour?"

"Anything, KID. You saved my life I think I should..." There was laugh from the other in room as Shinichi cut himself off and KID finished for him. "You don't owe me anything. I did it out of my own free will. No one gets hurts after all."

"Oh, yea; what do you want me to do?"

"Can you ask Nakamori-Keibu for the Kuroba's phone number?" The thief looked over at the detective as if pleading him to.

"Sure, but why?"

The thief lifted up his right hand and showed his ring finger; on it was a plain gold ring. "My wife; Nakamori Aoko or now Kuroba Aoko needs to know about this. I can't leave her in the dark at the last minute."

 ** _ACM_**

Shinichi did as the thief asked and called Inspector Nakamori; who asked him why he was calling to why he wanted the Kuroba's number. The detective explained it was a request from a dying Kaitou KID. This prompted the Inspector to drop his phone and start cursing a 'damn-son-in-law' before saying he'd bring Aoko down himself before hanging up.

After the call; Shinichi had stayed in the room with the thief to strike up odd bits of conversation and also to make sure he wasn't lonely before his family got here. The detective didn't feel like this was one of the last times he'd see KID alive, but it still hurt.

"You know Mouri Ran?"

The thief blinked and gave the detective a sly grin which caused Shinichi to glare back. "Yea, I know her. Her butt isn't as nice as Aoko's though. Her breast size is a bit bigger than Aoko's flat chest and..." Shinichi stood up and pointed at the thief with an accusing finger. "So, that's what you did on the blimp! I always wondered what it was!"

The thief looked at Shinichi with an innocent look. "I didn't really do anything. I can easily tell a woman's breast size from looking, but their butt is a different story."

"I didn't know that KID was such a pervert..." Shinichi growled which caused the thief to grin wide. "Anyway, as I was saying. Mouri Ran is now Kudou Ran ... has been for over two years now."

The thief clapped his hands as if he were at the actual wedding and was cheering the couple on. "Really? I didn't realise. I must've been so busy with my own life I forgot to update my info on you!"

A soft chuckle left Shinichi at hearing this.

He remembered the times back in high-school when KID would send his doves to stalk him or the thief would stalk him himself to make sure he was safe.

He had believed at the time that he was being watched by the Black Organisation, but he realised that it'd just been KID looking out for one of his favourite critics.

He understood that with KID now being married that he'd obviously have to give up the stalking part of his life, so his information gathering wasn't as big as back then.

He still liked the thief's genuine reactions though since he didn't know any of this.

A thoughtful look crossed KID's face and Shinichi was curious as to what he was thinking. "I wonder if Aoko will bring Shiro."

"Shiro?" Shinichi questioned, blinking.

The thief looked to the detective and smiled at him and Shinichi could see that the smile held a deep love behind it. "My daughter - Kuroba Shiro."

Shinichi's eyes widened at hearing this.

This revelation made the detective feel ten times worse than he already felt.

However ... now knowing that KID had a child of his own ... how could he not feel guilty.

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologising. I told you I that I did it because I wanted to not because I had to." Shinichi looked to the thief and notice the grin that was plastered across his face. "So, stop blaming yourself. It was my heist and no one gets hurt remember. If they did then I'd feel bad about it. I don't want you to, Kudou."

The detective blinked slightly at hearing this. "KID, I..."

"Kaito."

"Huh?"

A smile spread across Kaito's lips at seeing the detective's shocked expression. "It's Kuroba Kaito. I wanted to give you my real name before I leave the world of the living."

"Don't say that..."

The smile faded away and Kaito slowly looked a lot more serious than Shinichi had even seen the thief. "I have something else to ask you." The detective blinked at hearing another request from the dying thief. "Can you and Mouri - sorry, Kudou-chan, take care of Aoko and Shiro for me. I don't want Aoko to become depressed after losing me, you know."

The detective blinked and nodded at the thief's words. "Sure. I'll pass this onto Ran."

A soft smile spread across Kaito's features at hearing this. "Thanks, Kudou."

"If things had been different ... we'd probably be friends..." Shinichi spoke in a soft tone, head lowered.

"Don't say that..." The detective blinked and looked to the thief; who was grinning at him. "...I already considered you a friend."

 ** _ACM_**

A week had passed very slowly for Shinichi. He had visited Kaito quite regularly on his way to visit Ran and would talk about mundane things with the thief. Sometimes Kaito's wife and daughter would be in the room and decided not to disturb them in those instances.

In the past week he got to know the real person behind the monocle; if only for a short while.

So, when the news came that Kaito had finally given up his fight on the morning just passed day eight; it wasn't a good day.

Aoko had been bawling her eyes out, clutching onto Inspector Nakamori's arm while Shiro just looked on, confused. Shinichi watched, feeling out of place yet also saddened as he also got to know who his rival really was in that amount of time.

The moment was abruptly interrupted by a nurse, rushing over to Shinichi. "Kudou-san, your wife requests you immediately. She asks if you've thought of any names yet."

Shinichi blinked before remembering why he had come to the hospital to visit his wife while visiting Kaito. She had just given birth to their first child; a son. She'd asked him to think of a name; nothing to do with detectives, mystery or murder.

That had been the rule.

However with visiting Kaito as a bonus he'd completely forgotten about names.

' _Wait a minute..._ '

The detective looked back to the distraught wife before sighing to himself. "Kuroba-san?" The woman lifted her gaze to the man before her, knowing who he was yet she could be bothered answering. "Kuroba-kun asked me to keep an eye on you and he also asked to inform my wife. I think you two will get along."

She sniffled, wiping her eyes of leftover tears. "I noticed that you and Kaito talked quite a bit. You two must've got along well too."

"We did." Was his simple answer. "Would you like to meet Ran? I don't know if it'll help, but maybe seeing a new life will help a bit."

The mood instantly changed and Aoko became a big bundle of giddiness. "She had a baby!"

The detective nodded and smiled, looking to the Inspector to tell him that he'd make sure that KID's wife would be back soon. Inspector Nakamori nodded and took his still confused grandchild down to the café.

Aoko followed Shinichi down the hospital hallways to the children-care centre. He made a left and walked into a room with a woman that looked surprisingly similar to Aoko. The woman was holding a blue bundle in her arms and glaring at Shinichi; but her expression changed to sympathy and soft smile when she caught sight of Aoko.

"Ah, Shinichi told me about you from the other person he visited. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. It's just the kind of man he was; stupid yet also brave and that ... got him killed..." Aoko said sadly.

"Your wrong, Kuroba-san..." She looked up at Shinichi with surprise on her face. "He saved my life from a sniper. If he hadn't..." Shinichi looked down to his wife. "...I wouldn't have been able to meet my child, but that doesn't mean it makes me feel any better knowing you and your daughter..."

"That's not who Kaito was!" He stopped himself short and blinked. "He's told me that he's tried telling you that it's not your fault. He doesn't blame you and if Kaito doesn't then I won't either." She gave him a smile.

Shinichi blinked, looking away from her, biting his bottom lip. "Shinichi, have you thought of any names?"

The sudden voice of his wife caused him to turn his attention back to her with a look of surprise. "Um ... I never really got time to with heist, checking on you and then wanting to spend as much time getting to know ... the real person behind KID..." Ran's glare softened, however only slightly.

"I'll let it slide this once..." She sighed to herself. "...I know that you told how shocked you were when KID - sorry, Kuroba-san called you his friend. You didn't think that was another reason why he saved you?"

"He always mentioned his rule."

"Kaito has always told me that he's seen each of his 'detective critics' as friends; each of them has their own way of showing they care for his wellbeing as KID. He's stated that Hakuba-kun wants him in jail possibly for his protection while Hattori-san has now been interested in the challenge and finds him a worthy opponent..." Aoko turned her attention to Shinichi. "...same with you, Kudou-kun, he said you don't want him in jail, but more you go to heists for a break from murders and just want a worthy opponent to test your wits against."

"He's said that?" Shinichi asked, sounding shocked.

She nodded. "Yes, it's the kind of person Kaito is - was..." She looked down at the wedding ring on her finger, fiddling with it as tears started to spout from her eyes once more.

Shinichi swallowed, not wanting to see KID's wife cry and not have the wrath if his poltergeist on him; he turned to his wife to hopefully change the topic for the final time. "Ran, I actually do have name, but I was just unsure about it."

"What is it?" She asked; the change in conversation caused Aoko's head to pop up and look at the couple.

The detective took in a breath before letting it out. "I wasn't sure until today whether we use this name or not. I even asked him and he seemed delighted by it before he passed."

The words hit Aoko like a ton of bricks. "Y...You mean..." Her eyes getting glazed over from how much crying she'd been doing.

The detective turned to her and gave the widow a small smile. "Yes, if you'll allow it. I want to name our son - Kaito ... after Kuroba Kaito; the man who gave his life to save mine."

The tears were like a waterfall and Shinichi cried out in shock at seeing her cry while Ran just giggled. "Yes. He'd like that. It'd inflate his ego a lot if he were still here, but ... thank you for keeping his memory alive..."

"I'm not doing it because I need to ... I'm doing it because I want to," Shinichi replied with the exact that Kaito had said to him almost a week ago.

* * *

 _ **This is a different AU than the other ones with Kaito's future in this story. In this AU; Kaito dies (I'm sorry, but I needed some storyline) and Shinichi feels guilty about it, but Kaito tells him it's not his fault. You can see that even in one week that the two became friends and Shinichi felt like honoring Kaito's memory by naming his son after him.**_

 _ **I'll think of a name to call these two different AU's. Maybe this one is called 'No Kaito' and the other is called 'YES Kaito!'. I'm kidding. If you ever want a sequel to this one then just put down a comment. You would be able to tell which one is which because of the different children in the AU and I'm not adding any more possible future ones to avoid confusion.**_

 _ **Kaito & Aoko Kuroba's child - Shiro (white) (2-3 years old)**_

 _ **Shinichi & Ran Kudou's child - Kaito (kite) (newborn)**_

 _ **Hope you liked!**_


	11. Story 11: Luck Abandonment V2

_**This is a different version of 'Story 2: Luck Abandonment' since in that one Kaito didn't know Conan's identity as Shinichi while in this version Kaito already knows and decides to seek help from the shrunken detective with his new predicament.**_

 _ **If you wonder why it's taken me so long to include certain characters in these oneshots/drabbles it's because I'm not up to date on Detective Conan and I'd rather have met the character before writing them in, so I have a clear idea of their character/personality. So, I'm 198 episodes in now, so that means that you people asking for a certain scientist to appear soon ... well, I had to make sure I got her personality right before I put her in since I've only seen her in a few episodes and even then it's mainly trained on Conan, so yea. I still don't know much about her, so don't get at me if I write her wrong. I only met her about 50 or so episodes ago and she's only been in half of those up to the current point.**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Story 11: Luck Abandonment V2**_

"I must be crazy to even think of coming _here_ for help..."

A small child sighed as he stood on the doorsteps of a large white building on 22 Beika Street. The house next door looked like a mansion compared to this one with a large gate surrounding the yard that reached the footpath. The child that stood outside the white building was wearing a white suit that was completely oversized on his small frame; messy brown hair hidden by a white top hat and wide, blue eyes staring up at the door before him.

He swallowed; a frown appearing on his child-like features that shouldn't belong to such a small boy. He lifted his hand to knock on the front door and tapped a few times, waiting for whoever was inside to answer.

"Hakase, someone's at the door!"

"I'm in the lab! Can you get it, Conan-kun!"

There was small grunt of annoyance as a rush of footsteps was heard inside, before the door was opened and the one on the other side, froze, staring at the other boy before him.

The _boy_ ; just waved a little awkwardly, giving a half smile to his favourite critic. " _Hey_ , Tantei-kun. Nice weather tonight, huh?"

Conan stared at the shrunken thief on the Professor's doorstep, blinking in shock. He could only stay like that for a moment before letting out an irritated groan. "What have you gotten yourself into _now_ , KID?"

The shrunken detective opened the door for the other shrunken teenager, letting him come inside and take his white, dress shoes off. Conan watched as he closed the door behind them and led the thief into the lounge area; eyeing the other child.

As the two walked in; A large man with curly white hair, moustache and wearing a white lab coat was just walking in with a little girl with strawberry blond hair and emerald eyes.

The two stared at the child wearing the international thief's clothing and turned a questioning look to the detective. He glanced a look at them and knowing what they were about to ask as he gestured for KID to sit down, frowning at him. "Alright, KID. What happened? How'd _this_ happen?"

The man's eyes widened behind his glasses as he stared at the child in the white clothing. " _K...KID!?_ "

Conan put a finger to his lips to shush the older man as the girl gave a slight frown, looking at the thief in suspicion. "I had just finished tonight's heist and was ready to go home when..." The thief contemplated about whether to continue or not in front of these people. He trusted the detective, but he didn't know who the girl was and he only knew who the old man was slightly.

"Someone came up behind you, surprised you, knocked you out and fed you a pill-like poison, correct?" she asked him; which surprised him how on point she was.

"I ... umm ... _yes_ , I fell unconscious and woke up like this. I didn't know what to do and..." The thief rubbed behind his head, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"You came here, knowing that something similar had happened to me..." Conan spoke up, putting a hand to his chin as though in thought. "...you thought that since I'm in a similar situation I might know someone that can help."

The thief let a slight smirk cross his childish features and shrugged his shoulders at the deduction he was given. "Possibly. I mean ... I can't go home like this. My neighbour would know something's going on if a kid suddenly walks into my house and I don't go with them."

Conan nodded at what KID said, realizing how odd that would be. "Good point. You'd also have to tell those closest to you that you can't come back for a while to avoid them sending a _'missing person'_ notice out on you and those men figuring out your identity," Conan explained to KID.

This caused the thief to wince as a result. "Well, my Mum is overseas. My neighbours mainly take care of me. I can tell them I've either gone to stay with her or something. I can tell my assistant the truth, so he doesn't worry."

Conan gave the thief a frown, but was given a pleading look in return. The magician only wanted to tell _one_ person he was alright and hopefully the old man would tell his Mother. The shrunken detective groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Whatever..."

A loud yip was heard from the thief and Conan shook his head at the reaction.

This was when the girl stepped up beside Conan and smirked at the shrunken thief. "We'll also need to know _your_ identity." KID stared at the girl in surprise, eyes widening in the slightest; his excitement from before diminishing. "You know Kudou-kun's, so wouldn't it be fair if we know _yours_ since we'll be helping each other out?"

The girl had a point.

If they were going to trust each other they had to know his identity.

But he didn't know who she was either.

That seemed just as fair...

He trusted the detective and the old man because he knew the two had a relationship like him and Jii.

This girl though ... he didn't know who she was...

He swallowed; seeming uneasy after what she said. "You first..."

The girl didn't even seem surprised at the question; however she still held the smirk on her lips. "Why? Shouldn't you go first, thief?"

"Haibara!" She turned to face Conan with an annoyed glare on her face and he returned it. "He's just being cautious. He knows who Hakase and I am, but he doesn't know you."

The girl; that KID now knew as Haibara sighed, dramatically. "Fine. My name is Haibara Ai. There happy?" Conan lifted an eyebrow, moving his hand for her to continue and she huffed. "I used to be a part of the Organisation..." KID's eyes widened at hearing this. "...they made me create the poison, but they don't know about this side-effect. Right now, I'm helping Kudou-kun create a cure." Her eyes narrowed at KID and he swallowed. "I no longer go by Miyano Shiho ... if the Organisation finds me then I'm dead, just like Kudou-kun and just like _you_."

Conan turned his attention to the thief and frowned at him. "Alright, your turn."

KID looked to the two shrunken teenagers before him, blinking, taking in the information that Haibara had just given him. He finally; lifted his arms up, removing his monocle and hat; the similarities between Conan and KID were uncanny. The only difference was that Conan's hair was neatly combed and had an untameable cowlick while KID's was beyond messy. It surprised the shrunken detective and made him think for a moment that KID had been dressing as him, but then thought against it after noticing the differences in the other boy's features.

"My name is Kuroba Kaito." The thief looked away from the two for a moment; trying to look away from their piercing eyes before looking back. "The reason I became KID is a bit personal, but the Organisation is after KID because they don't want me to steal a certain jewel."

"A certain jewel?" Conan and Haibara questioned the shrunken thief; who just closed his lips and looked away again.

The shrunken detective sighed; knowing they won't get anymore information out of him. "You already know my name, _somehow_. Well, that's introductions out of the way."

"You'll also need a name to go by while you stay here," Haibara suggested, ignoring the fact that Conan wanted to get more information out of the thief, but was denied any.

"Umm..." Kaito looked up at the ceiling, thinking of what he could call himself. He was about to say something when the door burst open to the house and someone trudged in, noisily, cutting Kaito's concentration off.

"Yo, Kudou! You in 'ere!" A head popped around the corner to show a teenager wearing a jacket and jeans with a baseball cap atop his dark hair blending in with his dark skin and leaf-green eyes. He blinked when he caught sight of Kaito and his white suit. " _Eh?_ Is tha' ... KAITOU KID?!"

Conan jumped at this and glared at the Osakan detective. " _Idiot!_ Don't broadcast it! He's gotten shrunk too, so we're going to help him!"

The detective blinked.

Once.

Twice.

It took him a moment to process what his shrunken friend had just said before bursting out laughing. "Kaitou KID's an ac'ual _kid!_ _Ha!_ "

Kaito narrowed his gaze at the Osakan, turning his gaze to Conan. "Can I knock him out?" The thief looking as if he was planning to take out a sleeping gas capsule and use it on the Osakan.

The shrunken teen shrugged, waving a hand. "Give him a minute or two."

Once the Osakan detective finally calmed his laughter down; his expression changed completely. He was no longer taking in a good laugh, but was doing a job. "W'en ah came in ah no'iced that t'ere was a drop of blood on t'e floor. Is someone in'ured?"

Conan widened his eyes behind his large glasses and turned his attention back to Kaito; who just stared back at him in confusion. "Why didn't you say anything!?"

"It's not a big deal. It was probably when I got knocked on the head..." A large grin spread across his face. " _...at least I didn't get shot this time..._ " He muttered the last part mainly to himself.

"That's nothing to laugh about, you _stupid_ thief!" Conan exclaimed as Haibara sighed; exiting the room to get a first aid kit while Conan and Heiji took to looking at Kaito's wound.

They noticed that there was dried blood sticking to his fringe; however it only seemed to be a small cut. "May'e ya hat saved ya from a wor'e one?"

Kaito shrugged his shoulders at what the Osakan said. "Don't know..."

The shrunken scientist came back a few moments later and handed the first aid kit to Conan with an annoyed look. "You do it. If it's just a scratch I'd rather waste my time in the lab and work on the antidote." With that she left the lounge; leaving behind three stunned males.

"Is she always like that?" Kaito asked, blinking away his shock.

"Yup." Conan responded, opening the kit and taking out a bottle and washer. He poured some alcohol on the washer and rubbed it over the wound. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

Kaito blinked and allowed his eyes to look up at Conan; cringing at the slight pain from the alcohol. "Umm ... nothing fancy..." Conan stared at Kaito along with Heiji. "I thought that since we look alike that we could make something up that I'm your brother..."

A scoff was his response and Kaito turned to look at Conan; who was frowning at him. "It's stupid ... yet it's the only way you'll probably be allowed to leave here. I _have_ to keep an eye on you, you know." The shrunken thief tilted his head in confusion. "So, any names?"

This caused Kaito to smile and nod. "As I said ... nothing fancy."

"Wha' is it alrea'y?" Heiji asked, getting annoyed.

Kaito rolled his eyes at the Osakan and let a nervous smile cross his face. "I thought of Lee. You know; from 'LeBlanc'. I didn't want to use 'Maurice' as that sounded too obvious." The magician then made a face as if thinking of something. "And calling myself 'Lupin' doesn't sound right. I may be known as that as KID, but when I'm Kaito ... I'm me."

The two detectives stared at the thief before cracking up laughing; Conan the hardest. Kaito stared at the two in surprise, wondering what his choice in name was so funny.

"I didn't think you'd make a double-meaning out of the name you picked!" Conan exclaimed, falling off the couch; causing Kaito to cry out shock and look at the detective with wide eyes. The shrunken teenager calmed himself down enough to stand back up and smile at Kaito. "I guess you couldn't help it, could you?"

The magician stared at the detective before letting a smirk cross his features. "I guess I couldn't!" He held his hand out to the detective with a huge grin on his face. "So, will you let me play as your _'brother'_ until this is fixed?"

A smirk played across Conan's own features; a glint flashing across his glasses as he clasped Kaito's hand. "I'd find it quite interesting ... Edogawa Lee..."

* * *

 ** _As you can see I made Kaito call himself something different other than 'Arthur', 'Lupin' or 'Maurice' as I see quite a few shrunken Kaito fics with those names in them. So, I went with something different. I made Kaito call himself 'Lee' a derivation of 'LeBlanc' as Kaito is one of those characters that likes riddles and double-meanings and I thought this would be something he'd think of._**

 ** _Sorry, if it's a bit rushed. I didn't know where it was going around the end, so yea..._**

 ** _LdR OUT!_**


	12. Story 12: Secret Comeback

**_Story 12: Secret Comeback_**

 ** _'_** _YourLocalAlchemist_ ** _' mentioned in a review about Tsuki finding about his Father being KID. I had planned on doing that at some point I just didn't know how to write it out yet._**

 ** _So, here it is since we had a blackout on the 11th of Feb from 7:00pm to 1:30am I had to do something to pass the time. So, I decided to do this, but I had only worked on it partially because trying to sleep when you're not exactly tired is hard. So, I decided to finish it tonight even though it's been a month or so since I started it, but I've got two more chaps I haven't finished too ... so yea. Also this starts out with Kaito and Shinichi interacting, but near the end is more centered with Kaito and Tsuki._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _Kaito & Aoko Kuroba's Children - Tsuki (moon) (16-17 yrs old) and Koun'na/Kounna (lucky) (13 yrs old)_**

 ** _Shinichi & Ran Kudou's Child - Unmei (destiny/fate) (15-16 yrs old)_**

 ** _Saguru & Akako Hakuba's Child - Akarui (bright) (13 yrs old)_**

 ** _Heiji & Kazuha Hattori's Children - (Still have no clue)_**

* * *

 _"This just in ... that a convict that had been a part of a crime organisation for several years has escaped Tokyo Penitentiary."_ The radio that had been turned on, fizzled out as the owner turned it down; glaring at the male sitting beside him.

"Do you see what I was talking about?" A messy haired brunette turned his blue-eyed gaze to the male beside him. "My branch was taken out along with those aiming for you. However it seems they haven't given up and someone; who was never caught has freed one of those that was after you."

A sigh left the male's mouth as he leaned back in the car seat, looking at the ceiling. "I had a feeling this would happen ... just not so soon..."

"Kaito ... we can catch him again and his ' _helper_ '. We just need a plan."

"I know that. It's just been so long since we've faced criminals like this, Shinichi." The magician/policeman/ex-thief turned to face the detective with determination in his eyes. "You may not like it, but ... I may have to get out the cape again."

The other's eyes widened at hearing this and stared at him. "You're not really thinking of using yourself as bait again, are you? That's crazy!"

A glare formed across Kaito's features; the darkness of the night making his expression look more grim than angry. "They're only after me. If I use myself as bait and have you get there in time to catch them then I'll put away KID again ... _and for good this time_..."

 _ **ACM**_

" _Dad.._." Kaito turned around to look at his son with a blink of his eyes. The teen had reddish-brown hair with a parted fringe and sapphire orbs as eyes. He was looking at his Father with an unsure expression. "...I saw the news and it said that someone called ' _Kaitou_ _KID_ ' will be stealing a jewel from this museum."

The magician was surprised his son had even come.

It was late at night.

He would've thought his son would be in bed, hoping to be ready for school the next day.

He wasn't like Kaito in the sense he'd stay up planning for a prank to do in class.

His son was a straight-A student, but he was proud of him no matter if he did magic or not.

A small smile crossed the ex-thief's lips as he looked down at the teenager before him. His son was only curious about who the thief was; he was a mystery.

He was never caught after all; theoretically.

He wanted to try and chase after him to find out his identity and why he stole; like any detective would.

' _Though ... this will be the only time you'll see KID, Tsuki..._ ' The man clapped a hand on his son's shoulder and gave him a large smile. "He's been around for forty years and disappeared sixteen years ago," Kaito told his son; only giving him the brief history of KID, so as not to trigger any detective mechanism he had learnt from Shinichi. "He was around when I was your age, so I saw a lot of his heists."

A blink was his only reaction from his son before a confused frown replaced it indicating he was thinking hard on that little piece of information.

' _Damn you, Kudou!_ '

A snort came from behind him; causing Kaito to turn around and see his wife; in full police uniform, arms folded and glaring straight at him; making him wince. He hadn't told her about the plan yet. "Kaito, a _word_ please." He swallowed as he followed the woman into the hallway; away from the officers, jewel and their curious yet intrigued son.

Once they were away from prying eyes the woman slapped the man across his face, surprising him. "YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE WITH THIS!"

The magician rubbed his sore cheek with a slight wince. "I am. It's just for tonight, Aoko. I...I didn't know how to tell you that I was playing bait while Shinichi..."

"YOU'RE _WHAT?!_ " She shrieked, causing him to cover his ears.

He watched her shoulders shudder with uncontrolled rage, but waited for her to calm down before he tried to explain himself.

Her lavender gaze bore into his own sapphire ones before she finally began to calm down; taking breath after breath.

Kaito uncovered his ears, slowly, and put his hands on her shoulders, gripping them, tightly.

His sapphire orbs staring into her lavender ones with defiance. "Aoko, I know that you're upset I decided to do this without consulting you, but..." He looked down and swallowed. "It was only a matter of time before one of _Them_ escaped. _They_ may have even realised who the KID from twenty-four years ago was. If _They_ have ... _They'll_ come after not just me, but you and the kids." He lifted his head back up to look at her. "That's why I have to do this now before anything escalates."

Kaito stared at the woman before him as she listened to him and promptly, nodded her head at him. "I...I understand." She put her hand to his cheek where she had slapped him earlier, causing him to wince lightly. "Just ... don't get yourself killed, _please_..."

A soft, warm smile spread across his face. He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips before backing away once more. "Sure."

He turned and ran down the opposite hallway as the woman watched her husband leave, worrying that every moment could in fact be his last.

 _ **ACM**_

Shinichi looked down at his watch to check the time with a frown plastered on his face. "Two minutes left until he arrives." He looked over to Aoko; who was looking at her ring finger with worry written on her face. "Are you alright, Kuroba-keibu?"

The woman looked up at being asked the question before looking back down. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about him. He hasn't done this in so long I feel like he may have lost his touch..."

A small laugh was Shinichi's response to that. "I agree that he hasn't done a lot of jumping around in the last ten years..." The detective turned to the newly named inspector. "...but he's still the same quick-witted fool from back then."

Aoko blinked, surprised at what Shinichi said before a wistful smile crossed her features. "Yes, you're right. He is."

 _Three..._

 _Two..._

 _One..._

The lights were shut off, causing all the officers to get out their flashlights. Tsuki was immediately on edge; his eyes darting around from place to place, searching for the thief. A short chuckle caught his attention along with the officers as they spun around to see a figure, clad in white; standing atop the case of the jewel.

Tsuki stared at the man atop the case in awe. ' _He looks like one of those magicians Dad took me to see as a kid..._ ' However he knew the man was a thief, but why the man was wearing white ... he didn't know.

A smirk grew across KID's face as he eyed the policemen, Aoko, Shinichi and then finally his son. His eyes lingered on the teen before going back to looking at each of them again. He stood up tall and bowed at his little crowd. "I'm sorry that I had to come out of retirement for such a petty reason." He produced the jewel into his hand, allowing his little crowd to see it and causing his son to gasp in shock. "I'll be taking my leave now."

The thief dropped a smokebomb before anyone could jump at him; allowing him to weave through the confused crowd and make his getaway for the roof. Shinichi coughed at the smoke, covering his mouth as a light smirk played at his lips; blue eyes following the white figure.

' _He hasn't lost his touch ... not one bit..._ ' With that the detective gave chase to the thief; knowing his usual route from all the times they did this years ago.

He hated making Kuroba bait.

After getting to know the thief as they watched their kids grow older together; they had become friends and he didn't want anything to happen to him.

They survived this long ... why not a little longer?

Tsuki watched Kudou chase after KID; contemplating whether to go with him or not. He was curious. He wanted to know the mystery behind Kaitou KID. "Tsuki, stay here!" He turned towards his Mother; who had given him a stern voice and look. She turned her attention away from her son to order her men to patrol a few floors.

The teen smirked and ran after the detective, up the stairs and towards the roof. He was definitely going to get an earful from his parents when he got home. He stopped for a moment to process a thought.

Where had his Dad gone?

He was there during the beginning of the heist yet now ... he wasn't...

The teen shook his head and continued up the stairs, noticing how the door to the roof was slightly ajar; meaning someone was already up there.

It was most likely KID and Shinichi.

However as the teen reached the door he didn't hear Kudou or KID, but someone with a deeper, menacing voice. "I didn't think you'd decide to show your face again after _so_ many years of hiding."

A small chuckle was the response, but it sounded bitter on the speaker's tongue; KID. "You call trying to live a normal life - hiding?"

"I can call it whatever I please." There was a pause between the two and Tsuki could hear the cocking of a gun. He widened his eyes and swallowed. "You came out of retirement for what purpose?" A cackle of laughter escaped the man. "So, you could keep people safe; keep that ... _family_ of yours safe." He spoke the word with disgust.

"I will do anything to keep them safe and if it means becoming KID again to do it..." The thief's voice took a cold tone, sending a shiver down Tsuki's spine. "...then that's what I'll do."

"How noble..." The man spit in disgust. "I _hate_ it. You sound just like your Father did. I'm glad he's dead." An aggravated growl was heard from KID and another cock of the gun. "It wasn't hard to figure out with all my time in prison. Kuroba Toichi died; his child was eight at the time, so eight years later he'd be sixteen and a perfect fit for a second KID." A grin spread across his moustached face. "So, any last words ... Kuroba Kaito."

Tsuki widened his eyes, opening the door a crack wider to see the thief; his Father, standing before a man dressed all in black and pointing a gun at him. His Father seemed so nonchalant about it yet he also seemed to be holding off taking out any weapons he had. The magician's eyes wandered over to the shadows near the exit to the roof, spotting Tsuki before moving on.

The thief's gaze moved back to the man and let a small smirk spread across his lips. "Only one." The man lifted a brow, but before he could react he was jumped from behind by Shinichi; who took out his handcuffs and put them on him. KID leered down at Snake with a smirk still on his face. "You fell for it ... again."

The man seethed in anger in his cuffs, glaring up the man before him. "Damn you..." Though his anger subsided slowly and he smirked as well, causing KID to frown and stand up, cautiously. "I think it's you ... that fell for it."

"KID, SNIPER!" Shinichi shouted at KID as the man turned around to look in the direction of the sniper; only to be shot in the shoulder.

He hissed in pain, grabbed at his suit where the bullet had implanted itself. Shinichi took out his gun from his holster and fired two shots. A warning shot and hoping to wound the man, so that when reinforcements arrived he'd still be there. He turned his attention to KID; who slumped against the building's edge.

"Are you okay?" He asked the thief, noticing how sweat was starting to appear on the man's forehead due to fever.

"Yea, I can probably change clothes..." A wince of pain. "...but that's it."

Kudou nodded as he approached the handcuffed Snake and knocked him out; KID tried to stand and change from his KID clothes back to his regular clothes he wore as Kaito. It took longer than expected and he was tired afterwards, earning a concerned look from Shinichi as he got out a radio and called for back-up along with someone to call an ambulance.

Tsuki had watched the whole thing transpire, eyes wide and now his Father was shot.

Yet, he was also Kaitou KID.

His Father was a criminal and his mentor is helping him.

Why?

"Tsuki-kun?" The surprised voice of Shinichi, caused the teen to come out of his thoughts and look over at the detective and thief. "What are you doing here?"

The teen looked unsure of how to answer, rubbing behind his neck and looking away from the two adults. "I...I wanted to find out the mystery behind Kaitou KID. I didn't think it'd be..."

"Tsuki, come here..." Kaito's calm yet soft voice travelled over to the distressed teen. The boy looked towards his Father; who had his arms out as though asking for a hug.

Tsuki followed his Father's instructions, walking towards him, kneeling in front of his Father and hugging him. It didn't take long before Tsuki felt falls of water fall down his cheeks as he gripped his Dad's blood-soaked uniform. Kaito winced, but still kept his son in a hug. He knew what it was like to lose a parent and Tsuki had been watching the whole time ... it must've really scared him when Kaito was shot.

The man lay a hand on his son's messy hair and ruffled it with a tight smile. ' _You're one of the reasons I gave up KID; you, your sister and Aoko. I wasn't going to die on you ... and I won't today._ ' He leaned over and kissed his son on the forehead as sirens could be heard in the distance and Kaito's vision began to grow foggy.

 _ **ACM**_

Kaito had been in surgery for four hours to remove the bullet, clean it and give him a blood transplant; then with his rising fever from the shock of the wound he had to stay hospitalised for a while. The lie that him, Aoko and Shinichi had come up with was that both he and Shinichi had met at the roof; the man in black showed up after KID did, Kaito and KID distracted Snake then Shinichi took him down and handcuffed him, but Kaito was shot by a sniper causing KID to flee.

The two men had been arrested; much to the three adults relief.

It meant Kaito was never putting the monocle on again.

A knock at the door caused the three adults to turn and see Tsuki in the doorway, looking at his Father with concerned yet also eyes that said 'I-want-to-know-the-full-story'.

Kaito looked to Shinichi and then at his wife, giving them both apologetic smiles. "Sorry about this, but could I have a private talk with Tsuki."

Shinichi nodded in understanding, leaving almost immediately while Aoko stayed behind, kissed Kaito on the lips before backing up and glaring at him. "Don't say anything too incriminating to him."

Kaito just snorted. "When have I ever done that?"

She lifts a brow and Kaito just waved his hand as if defending himself. She sighed to herself with a small smile on her face. Aoko gave Tsuki a look before leaving the room as well. It was now only the Father and son duo. Tsuki sat down beside his Father's bed, swallowing and looking down at his hands.

"Dad, I know you may not want to tell me, but ... I still want to know..."

"You want to about why I became KID?" Kaito quizzed his son with a light smile on his face and causing the teen to lift his head up and nod.

"It's just that last night ... what you told me. You haven't been KID since before I was born; meaning that you retired for that reason and yet you came back as him last night to catch another criminal. Why?" His son sounded genuinely confused and Kaito could understand why ... KID's origins were hazy sometimes.

Kaito sighed as he lifted a hand to scratch his head. "Tsuki, those men are bad people. If you heard what that man said last night..." Kaito lowered his head, closing his eyes. "He was part of an Organisation years ago. He killed my predecessor..." Kaito looked back to his son. "...or rather my Father; your Grandfather when I was eight. When I was KID I was trying to help the law by leading them to men like him through criminal ways; like a vigilante of sorts."

"Okay..." Tsuki muttered getting some of the pieces, but not all of them. "That still doesn't tell me _why_ you retired."

A small chuckle escaped his Father. "Isn't it obvious?" The teen blinked and Kaito smiled at his son. "It's you; my family, silly."

"R...Reallly?"

Kaito nodded. "Yes. Aoko told me she was upset whenever I came home from heists injured and didn't want me to be KID anymore. The Organisation had already been mostly caught, so it was just a few stragglers." The ex-thief leaned back into his hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling with a wistful smile on his face. "Now, why I retired ... I wanted a normal life. I also didn't want KID to ruin a third generation's family. My Father was killed because of KID..." Kaito's gaze met with his son's. "...I didn't want you to go through what I did."

The teen stared at his Father in shock, trying to blink away tears that came into his eyes. "D...Dad..."

The man sat up and hugged his son again, wincing at the pain caused by his stitches. "Remind me to teach you, Poker-face?"

A laugh from the teen was heard as he pushed away from his Father, wiping his tears away and smiled at him. "Sure, Dad." The man gave the teen a fond smile. "Umm ... could you tell me the full story of how you became KID?"

Kaito blinked at his son before laughing at his son's curiosity. "Sure thing!" Kaito coughed into his hand as if getting ready to make a big announcement. "Well, it started twenty-four years ago in my eleventh grade classroom." Tsuki blinked in surprise. "I told you I found out when I was your age! Anyways, Aoko told me about this magician called Kaitou KID..."


	13. Story 13: Moonlit Demon

_**I wanted to try something different for the oneshot/drabble stories instead**_ _ **of it just being based around Kaito and Shinichi meeting all the time. So this one will be an AU of sorts where supernatural creatures live amongst humans, but don't know it. It's been done before quite a bit in fiction, but I haven't seen anything really on it in the DCMK; probably one or two fics. Which is why I decided to do this. This will obviously be like the 'Future' ONESHOTS I do with Kaito and Shinichi where it's continuous and where there's a sequel there's a new story it continues from the last oneshot.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Story 13: Moonlit Demon**_

"What are those?" Conan questioned as he and Heiji Hattori were walking down a street which was said to house many black market sales.

The detective of the West stopped and stood behind him; eyeing what the shrunken detective was looking at. It was a large pair of black wings encased in a solid gold frame. It almost looked like a painting with how majestic the wings seemed to be against the white background even when trapped in such a small space.

"T'ey look like wings tah me..." The Osakan said, hand on his chin as though in thought.

"Excuse me!" The faux child exclaimed, gaining the attention of the shopkeeper. "What exactly are those wings from?"

The man looked back at the frame with a blink before letting a grin spread across his face. "Those? It's said that they belong the 'Moon Demon'."

"'Moon Demon'?" Both detectives questioned the man, tilting their heads a bit to the side.

The shopkeeper nodded his head at their question. "Yes. It's said that their wings are as black as the night sky and that they gain their power from the full moon each month. They are known for their trickery and are well-versed in magic, but like to avoid causing harm to others." He looked back at the wings with a sorrowful expression. "It surprises me how this one's wings were even clipped. I feel sorry for the family..."

"Are t'ose t'ings rare?" Heiji asked, frowning slightly.

The man turned back to face the two, nodding. "Very and they're wings are worth a lot for collectors of supernatural artefacts which is why they usually hide their wings - even at night."

' _This man is speaking as if these demons are real ... those wings are probably fake..._ '

"Are you eyeing it? I don't think you'll be able to afford it though. I already have a bidder and he's coming today," the shopkeeper explained to the two.

They shook their heads, surprising the man. "Nah, we were jus' curious was all. T'anks." The two began to walk off down the market road again when something caught Conan's eye.

A teenager dressed in all black with a black cap on his head walked right past them and headed for the store they had just come from. The boy turned around to watch the teen converse with the shopkeeper; who didn't look at all pleased with the teen before stepping away from his shop and going around the corner of the nearby alleyway with him. Conan frowned, not liking the look of this; followed after the two, surprising Hattori when he found his friend wasn't beside him anymore.

"Kudou?" He looked over to the store to see the shrunken teen hidden by the same store they had been at and watching something by the nearby alleyway. He approached his friend and knelt down near him. "W'ats up?"

"I don't know yet. Someone just asked the shopkeeper to talk privately in this alleyway and I just got a bad vibe from him..." The boy replied back, watching the two carefully.

The shopkeeper eyed the teen, annoyance clearly on his face as he wanted to get back to his store. The teen had obviously asked about the wings most likely and had been turned down due to either his appearance being too shady or his age. This only caused said teen to smirk, shifting his position slightly before two large black wings sprouted from his back, shocking the shopkeeper and the two detectives.

He was in awe at how majestic the wings were while they were still connected to the body of the one they belonged to. They would probably be beautiful at night if the demons weren't so scared to show them. The light from the sun that was able to come through into the dark alley was shimmering onto the teen's dark wings; making them seem more mystical.

The man nodded, knowing why the teen wanted the wings now as the demon allowed his wings to magically disappear as they had appeared. It was said that supernatural creatures can smell others like them, but even when dead and passed on they can still smell a deceased family members organs if nearby.

The two detectives scurried away as the man came out of the alley, took hold of the framed wings and gave it to the teen once he came up to the store. "Here - I'm sorry for your loss..." He had a genuine sympathetic expression on his face.

The teen only shook his head as he smiled, taking the wings. "I'm over it now. I just wanted to make sure these were with the right people. They shouldn't belong to collectors. He wouldn't have wanted that." He gave the man a few hundred yen anyway.

The man nodded his head at the teen. "I agree, but I'm just a salesman, so what do I know." The man looked at the teen with a frown on his face. "Don't get caught too, young man."

A smirk spread across his lips at those words. "As if ... thanks salesman-san." With that the teen left with the wings in tow not noticing the two detectives had seen the whole thing.

The two looked at each other, blinking. "Do ya t'ink it's some kinda tric'?"

Conan put a hand to his chin in thought. "I don't know, but what I _do_ know is that now I'm curious about all this 'demon' and 'supernatural' stuff."

A groan left Hattori's lips as he rubbed behind his head. "I'm righ' t'ere wi'h ya."

 _ **ACM**_

"KID!" A shout came from behind the white clad magician as he turned around from the ledge he was currently standing on.

Conan and Heiji had agreed to call it a day, but then the faux child remembered about the KID heist that night and decided to go to clear his head of that day there.

Maybe what he saw had been his imagination?

Even if Hattori saw it too...

So, he had followed KID up to the roof like usual after he stole his target - 'The Moon's Opal' and had kept quiet as the thief inspected it to see if it was what he was looking for. It was then he saw the sigh leave the thief and shake of the head and decided to make his appearance known.

The thief merely smirked at his small rival, lifting his target of that night up; a clear, round stone shaped almost like a full moon. "It's almost as beautiful as the real thing, isn't it?" KID asked, listlessly.

The question surprised Conan before he blinked, shaking his head and looked at the shine the jewel made in the moonlight. He also noticed how KID's white suit seemed to shine more tonight ... or was he imagining things? "I guess so..."

A chuckle left the magicians lips at those words. "You need to stop thinking that everything revolves around logic, Tantei-kun..." The thief turned back to face his shrunken foe, tossing him the gem with a smirk.

The boy caught the opal, but the comment made him frown.

It's almost exactly like what he said during the 'Blue Wonder' Heist only it was worded differently.

"Well, I better be off then..." KID said, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked back at the small detective only to freeze. There was a red dot on the boy's chest that the detective hadn't noticed yet.

He heard a gunshot and leapt at the child, pushing him to ground in order to make sure the bullet didn't hit him. Conan let out a cry of shock at the sudden force that KID gained, but was even more shocked when he saw large black wings magically appear from the thief's back; covering the two in protection.

Conan's eyes were wide as he stared at the black feathers surrounding his body from the thief on top of him, trying to save him from the raining bullets. ' _KID's a ... Moon Demon?_ '

The thief breathed out, cringing as a bullet pierced his side where his wings weren't able to cover him. "Home..." He snapped his fingers and in a whirlwind of black feathers they appeared in a dark lounge area. KID got off Conan and drew his wings in, snapping his fingers to turn the lights on which surprised the boy. "Sorry, I couldn't get you to the Agency. I just wanted us out of there for the moment."

The boy could now see KID's demonic features clearly now; his sapphire blue eyes had a gold rim, the thief had crescent moon markings under his eyes and a bunch of words written in another language around his neck as if it were a chain of some kind. Those were the only differences he could see a part from the fact he also had _wings._

"I see you're quite surprised at seeing these?" KID pointed to his wings as if he wasn't bothered at all by the child's stare.

The boy nodded, but the swallowed and finally decided to ask, "Why did you reveal them to me? I heard from a shopkeeper today that 'Moon Demons' are hunted for their wings and so they don't show them."

"It's because our wings are also stronger than any other demons. You might think because their feathers that I'd get wounded, but..." He lifted them up and allowed his right wing to lay in front of Conan; giving him an example as the boy touched them, causing his eyes to widen - they seemed to be made of some sort of steel or metal. "Supernatural creatures skin, wings, scales and feathers can be made of anything to protect them from other creatures or..." KID's voice softened, his gaze drifting away from Conan.

"Humans..." The boy sighed, almost feeling ashamed that humans do such a thing.

"It's not like Supernaturals are any better..." KID muttered out with a grimace. "My kind ... the Moon Demons has been hunted down almost to extinction for our wings while other species have their organs taken." KID lowered his head, shaking it. "It's grotesque and is why we hide yet there are some that take advantage of that."

This caused the detective to frown. "You mean they get back at humans by killing them in unnatural means?"

KID nodded his head at the detective. "It's a never ending cycle. We hurt them, they hurt us and then we kill them and it keeps repeating."

Conan sighed, nodding his head at what the thief was saying. "I see what you mean by that..."

The thief nodded his head, rubbing a hand behind his neck. "Sorry ... to spring this on you all of a sudden, Tantei-kun. You know my rule and I guess I just kind of freaked out..."

The boy blinked at hearing this, nodding his head. "I understand." He looked at the thief's side as he withdrew his wings back to behind himself. "Aren't you going to bandage your wound?"

The thief looked at it and laughed. "Supernaturals have very fast healing, so I'll be fine as long as they didn't put anything holy in the bullet then I'm fine. That stuff is like poison to the Supernaturals like demons, vampires and ghosts while mermaids, fairies and witches are more prone to fire. We are too, but more afraid of it."

He moved to sit on the couch; however that movement caused him to wince and keel over almost immediately and grabbed at his wound. "KID!" Conan cried out, helping the thief over to the couch, watching the thief's blood drip on the carpet as he did so.

"I guess there was some in there..." He muttered out, weakly, collapsing on the couch almost as soon as he got there. "So, they know the KID's a Moon Demon ... great..."

"KID, who are you talking about?" Conan asked, causing the thief to look at him with surprised eyes before letting a smile cross his features.

"It's my problem to worry about - just some humans that want me dead for my wings, nothing more..." The thief smirked, causing the detective to widen his eyes.

"How can you think that's okay?"

Before the thief could respond there was a pounding knock at the front door, causing the two to look towards it. The thief sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as if he knew who was coming as the sounds of the door unlocking hit their ears and Conan was immediately on full alert until KID put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I know who it is," the thief explained, giving him a weak smile and causing the boy to blink.

They heard the sound of the door closing and thundering footsteps coming towards the lounge, meaning someone was angry at KID and was coming for him. The thief may have said he may know who was coming, but that didn't stop the anxiety churning inside of him if this person attacked the wounded thief, especially after what he just found out.

However he was surprised to see a teenage girl standing in the doorway, glaring daggers at KID, hands on her hips. Her reddish-brown hair swaying around her as if she was underwater making the thief cringe and chuckle at the same time, her mauve eyes noticed Conan before falling back on her prey. There was a similar bunch of unreadable words she had only it was around her fingers as if to catch the thief by an invisible chain of sorts.

"What did you do this time, Kaito?" She huffed, crossing her arms across her nearly flat chest.

The thief looked away from her, not looking at her on purpose. "I saved this kid and used my wings to protect us and then transported us here. Problem?"

He turned his head to look at her, knowing full well how much of a short temper she had as he noticed how she was gnashing her teeth together. "I know that ... we're linked, idiot..." She pointed a finger at his still bleeding injury. "I WANT YOU TO HURRY UP AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT WOUND! YOU'LL ... DIE IF YOU D...DON'T" She hiccuped, coming near to tears at those words and the thief realised how inconsiderate he'd been on her feelings.

"Alright, Aoko..." He muttered out, nodding his head at her. He looked at her with a small smirk on his face. "...since you're so good at healing magic why not heal me up!?"

Aoko's eyebrow twitched at his comment.

He was obviously teasing her like he always does.

"You're a pervert..." She growled out, heading towards the kitchen to grab actual supplies before she healed it, hearing how Kaito whined on the couch.

"Umm..." The thief turned back to his rival with a blink of his eyes almost forgetting he was there. "...I've been meaning to ask you ... what's that marking around your neck and her fingers? She said you two are ... linked?"

The thief broke into a large grin befitting who he was currently still dressed as. "In human terms it means that we're 'married'." Kaito watched the detective's expression change from a blank stare to outright horror. "Supernaturals don't follow human customs so we wed as early as ten if we like." The boy still had that look of horror on his face, causing Kaito to snicker.

"What species is she?" The thief blinked, wondering why he had asked that. "I mean, she didn't look like she was a Moon Demon and I don't know if Supernaturals can have 'interspecies' relationships."

"They can. Though you have to be sure to pick the right supernatural as once you're linked that's it. There's no 'divorce' crap like you humans have. You're stuck with them forever until you die," Kaito explained to the boy, making him frown.

' _They certainly have wierd customs ... then again they probably think we do too..._ '

"And what's so bad about that?" Aoko asked, appearing behind Kaito; causing him to turn around in shock at her voice. "Don't make me drag you to the deepest, darkest depths of the ocean ... _because I will_..."

He nodded at her almost automatically. "Yes, honey!"

Aoko looked at Conan as she walked around the couch and sat beside Kaito; putting a cloth against his wound which caused him to hiss in pain. "So, you're the KID Killer everyone talks about; little Conan-kun? Kaito's told me about you." She gave him a smile. "Our kind hasn't taken to giving humans our secrets in recent years, but only to those we deem trustworthy and if Kaito says you're ok then I'll stand by what he says."

The magician snorted, "Yea, after I told you I was KID you made my whole house into an aquarium and greeted me in _that_ form when I came home..."

She huffed, pushing harder on his wound, causing him to sputter. "It's your own fault anyway."

There was only an irritated grumble from Kaito at hearing this.

Conan blinked as he watched the two bicker and it really did in fact seem like they were a couple. Well, a married one, but it still surprised him.

"Oh right. You know what Kaito is, but can you guess what I am?" Aoko asked, with a smile on her face as she sat crosslegged by Kaito and clapped her hands, beginning to chant as the teen's wound began to close along with the bullet removing itself and falling on the ground. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes with a small smirk much like her husband did quite often.

' _She's given me a few clues. The flowing hair that looks like she's underwater, she's a healer and KID or ... Kaito mentioned she filled his home like an aquarium and was in another form..._ '

The teenage girl stopped chanting when the wound was fully healed, causing Kaito to sigh in relief and Aoko to glare at him. She coughed into her palm and pointed to her cheek. He rolled his eyes with a fond smile and kissed her where she was indicating him to before slumping back into his seat on the couch.

She leaned over and whispered into his ear, causing the thief to blush a light pink and cover his mouth with his gloved hand from grinning cheekily.

"You're such a demon, Kaito..." She rolled her eyes at him before looking back to Conan. "Well?"

"You're a mermaid, right?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yep!" She exclaimed, hopping up from the couch and bounding over to the entranceway. "Supernaturals use their magic to help hide their appearance from humans. While Kaito's comes from the full moon; mine comes from being in contact with any type of water, drinking water, taking baths or showers or going to the beach. As long as I don't get dehydrated my real form won't show - same goes for Kaito where if he goes a month without being bathed in the full moon he'll stay like that until the next one and he gets more magic. It's the same with all supernaturals."

Conan nodded, looking down as though in thought before something came to his mind. "Are the humans who take the organs from supernaturals ... do they want to become one?"

The couple looked at each other before looking back at the detective. "It doesn't work like that, Tantei-kun. There's a certain procedure to go through to become one. It's either you're cursed, born like this or bitten by one of us. That's how it usually goes."

Aoko nodded her head at what Kaito just said. "That's why if a human is turned they usually ask for help and then try and follow our rules as much as possible while also keeping in tune with theirs."

"I see..." He looked down, now having a mild understanding of their world somewhat.

Kaito stood up and dusted himself off with a short sigh. "I better get you back to the Agency or else there'll be a search warrent for you and I don't want that..."

Aoko shook her head before turning to leave the house. "Well, I'll be off then. Don't get into trouble again, Kaito. You know I can tell when you get hurt." He grunted and she turned around to glare at him, causing him to snicker and nod. She scoffed, turning back around and leaving.

Kaito turned back to Conan and knelt down before him, putting a hand on his shoulder; a firm expression on his face. "Tantei-kun, you promise me you won't reveal what we told you tonight?"

The faux child stared at the thief before giving his rival a determined look and nodding his head at him. "I promise."

The thief smirked before the feathers enveloped them in a whirlwind once more and before the detective knew it he was on the rooftop of the Mouri Detective Agency in Beika. He blinked before turning his gaze over to the thief; who was now back in his human appearance - wings, markings and gold tint to his eyes gone. His glider out ready to fly home.

He tipped his hat to the shrunken teen, monocle blowing in the wind and shadows obscuring his eyes. "I hope we meet under better circumstances next time."

Before he could fly off; Conan grabbed hold of his suit jacket, stopping the thief from leaving and making him turn to look at the detective. "KID, I want to learn more about your side of this world. I...I want to know you better..."

A smirk played across the magician's features almost finding it amusing. "Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?"

The statement made Conan freeze.

His curiosity always got him into trouble, so what if KID was right and the thief was only trying to protect him from Supernaturals that could possibly harm him?

His curiosity _had_ gotten him into trouble with Gin and Vodka and now he was pint-sized thanks to them.

"Are you saying that to keep me out of danger ... of other Supernaturals?" Conan asked, head hung low and hair covering his face, his fist tightening on KID's jacket.

The thief stared down at the shrunken teen, swallowing before finally replying, "I am, but I know about your own problem already..." The detective looked up at the demon with surprise on his face. "...if you got yourself mixed up in with Supernaturals..." KID's smile became almost grim. "...the bad ones might come after you and I don't want that. Hell, they _might_ target you already because we smell one another and if they smelled _me_ with a human." He let out a light tsk.

"Alright, I won't get involved, but just tell me what to watch out for?" The mini-detective asked, frowning at his adversary; who looked at him in surprise before smiling.

"You never give up, do you?" The shrunken teen shook his head. "Well, I'd say ... watch out for other demons, vampires and also ghouls. You'd probably want to be careful of the Sun Demons as they're more active during the day; not like my kind where we only come out at night. They're also _very_ aggressive and since they're the opposite of my kind ... we're sworn enemies. You'll know one when you see them due to their golden wings that look like they're on fire; vampires are only active at night and ghouls ... can be either. Just watch out for someone eating a human in an alleyway and you know you've found yourself a ghoul. They can't eat human food, so they're like cannibals."

Throughout the entire explaination; Conan had let go of KID and stared at him with wide eyes, nodding his head.

"Is there anything else?" The thief asked, tilting his head to the side, curious to know and wanting to help his favourite detective.

The shrunken teen shook his head and smiled. "No, I think that's enough. Thanks KID."

"My pleasure..." He turned around, about to take off when he turned his head, slightly. "Also ... my name's Kuroba Kaito if you want to hang out some time." The boy blinked as the thief smiled. "You know ... just some 'human' bonding." He chuckled at that and took off into the sky on his glider as Conan watched the thief leave the agency roof.

' _Human bonding, huh?_ '

 _ **ACM**_

' _I can't believe they ditched me..._ ' Conan thought to himself, irritably as he walked home from school the next day.

He had had a lot on his mind last night and hadn't really slept, so he mostly stayed awake reading Holmes until five in the morning before he was finally able to get to sleep; then before he knew Ran was waking him up for breakfast.

He felt terrible.

It was all because KID revealed himself to him and told him all that stuff about Supernaturals.

Though he really can't blame the guy since he saved his life.

Conan sighed as he took a turn and stopped, blinking when he came to a dead end and realising he'd walked into an alleyway and trapped himself without realising it.

Smart move...

If he were being followed by a serial killer or a Supernatural he'd be dead.

He turned around to head back only to freeze at what was before him. The form was what KID had described as being a Sun Demon. It's form was lanky yet it stood tall, it's golden-fiery wings blazing behind it as it stalked towards him. He couldn't see the demon's face even with the fire from the wings; they only caused a small shade of light on the side of their face.

That was it.

It was too dark to see anything else.

The buildings were too high in the alleyway, so it cast shadows everywhere.

Conan frowned, flicking his wristwatch up to use his tranquilliser watch on it. This only caused him to laugh. "How cute. You think you can defend yourself against me." A snarl formed on the demon's features. "You were hanging around a Moon Demon..." It flexed what looked like claws. "...they think they're high and mighty because they don't kill ... because they don't spread their curse." A grin replaced the snarl as it lunged at the boy and trapped him under the demon's body. "How will that friend of yours like it when he finds out you'll become his sworn enemy?"

Conan widened his eyes as realisation dawned on him as he saw the man open its mouth to reveal fangs. He forcefully moved the boy's neck to the side and bit into his neck, hard.

The demon was trying to make sure that enough venom got into the boy's system that he'd turn.

Conan struggled within the grasp of the demon, but he was too strong.

He was getting sleepy...

Maybe he should rest his eyes ... just for bit...

' _I'm sorry, I didn't follow you're warning ... Kuroba..._ '


	14. Story 13 Pt II: Sunbathed Demon

_**This is just a quick update as I wrote this and I liked how I did it and wanted to upload it. Another part to this one might not come for awhile though, so please enjoy this for the time being!**_

* * *

 _ **Story 13 Part II: Sunbathed Demon**_

The sound of a ringing phone woke the sleeping couple up from their soundless sleep. Kaito sat up with a grumble, looking tiredly over to his bedside table in annoyance.

' _Who the hell's ringing me at this time..._ ' he thought to himself as he grabbed his phone from his bedside table; looking at the contact and growled. ' _Damn ... it's the witch. What does she want...?'_

He heard a slight grumble from beside him and turned his head to see his link lying beside him in his bed. Kaito smiles at Aoko; kissing her on the neck, making her shiver before turning his attention back to his mobile.

He clicked the answer button and put it to his ear. "What is it, Akako? I'm a little busy right now."

" _Do you really think I care if you're bedding Nakamori-san, Kuroba-kun?"_ The witch responded with a smirk in her voice. " _Try and keep it in your pants until after our final year."_

The magician sat up with a blush creeping across his cheeks, sputtering in embarrassment. "Oi..." He growled out at her. "Also she's now Kuroba-chan, thank you!" He replied with attitude at her remark.

" _I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve on you my fair demon?"_ She asked, not feeling the least bit sorry at all. He let out a low growl which caused her to chuckle.

"Why exactly did you call?" He asked, frowning.

This question caused one to cross Akako's features as well. " _The boy you saved last night ... Edogawa Conan is here with me..."_ She cut herself off before continuing. " _...or should I say the high school detective - Kudou Shinichi?"_

Kaito widened his eyes at hearing this, sitting up straight almost immediately. "How do you...?" He was cut off by the witch. " _I'm a witch, Kuroba-kun..."_ She stopped for a moment before continuing. " _...the reason is he also reverted back to his normal age."_

The thief stared at the wall opposite him with wide eyes. "How?"

" _Come here and I'll show you. I think you'll understand then..."_ The witch then ended the call, causing Kaito to stare at his phone and let out a sigh.

"Kaito..." Aoko's soft, tired voice caused him to turn to her. "...was that Akako-chan?"

Kaito nodded at her still slightly dazed and tired mauve eyes. "Yea, she said that Conan-kun is at her house, so I'm going to go check it out." She blinked at him about to respond, but quietened herself down when he kissed her forehead and moved her hair out of her eyes allowing a smile to spread across her lips. "I'll come back soon."

He stood to his feet; allowing the covers of his bed to fall off his body, showing the rest of his demonic appearance. There were more crescent moon and star markings on his chest and biceps while a long black tail protruded out of his backside that looked like a panthers' only with the end shaped like a crescent moon also. The fur along his tail was hard; like what his wings were made out of. He stretched before snapping his fingers and being fully clothed in a matter of seconds.

"You know that's cheating..." Aoko said, smirking at him from his bed as he turned to his link with a curious look. "You shouldn't use your Demon magic on such mundane things as getting dressed, Kaito."

He just shrugged with a large grin on his face. "I can't help it if I'm so good at using magic!"

She just scoffed and turned over on his bed, rolling her eyes at him. Kaito smirked before saying Akako's address and a whirlwind of feathers blowing around him and he vanished from his bedroom.

 _ **ACM**_

"You finally arrived," Akako's voice spoke up as the feathers surrounding Kaito dispersed and he was now in her living room in her large mansion.

He frowned at her statement, grunting and shrugging his shoulders at her words; he had reverted into his human-looking appearance. The detective may have already seen him in his demon form, but that didn't mean he liked staying in that form in front of humans often. He trusted his rival, but he still felt uncomfortable when showing his other form to humans for long periods of time.

"Where is he?" He asked the witch; who just gestured for him to follow. He did so and followed her down the hallway and to a room; where Akako opened the door and Kaito saw the detective lying on a double bed in the centre of the large room, curtains drawn. Kaito ran over to his favourite critics side, checking his forehead for a fever; noting that he didn't have one and that he was only unconscious.

A sigh of relief left his lips until his eyes caught the sight of a large chunk of skin missing from his neck. The magician's eyes widened; eyeing the wound and sniffing it before taking a step back from the now un-shrunken detective. "No ... he...he was..."

"Correct. He was bitten by a Sun Demon," Akako spoke up as she approached the frozen thief. "I stopped the bleeding, but the wound won't properly heal until he gets sunlight on him." She turned to face Kaito; who seemed to be having trouble believing that the detective was bitten by his kinds sworn enemy. "I drew the curtains, left him here and called you. I wanted to have your response first since he's your _'favourite'_."

Kaito swallowed; his eyes looking at Conan or now ... Shinichi. ' _The venom from the demon must've counteracted the poison he was given ... making him grow back to his regular age. I'd be happy for him ... if this didn't come with consequences..._ '

"Well, Kuroba-kun...?" Akako questioned, tilting her head to the side, arms crossed across her chest.

A sigh left the thief as he finally turned his head away from the detective and nodded. "Open the curtain - if his wound starts bleeding again then he'll die and ... I don't want that..." He lowered his head. "I warned him about this happening..." He gritted his teeth together, clenching his hands into fists. "The idiot had to get himself bitten ... and by a Sun Demon..."

Akako looked at the thief in slight sympathy before approaching the curtains and opening them for a stream of afternoon sun to drift into the room and over onto the bed. "Kuroba-kun, I know you hate them for what they did, but isn't it better he was bitten by a Sun Demon than a Vampire or a Ghoul?" Kaito cringed at her words, knowing she was somewhat right. "He will gain magic from the sun and not have to kill what used to be his kind. How do you think he'd feel then?"

Kaito lowered his head; hair covering his eyes and slightly shadowing his face. "I guess that is a good thing. I wouldn't want him to kill..." He sat down on the couch under the window with a low sigh. "...not after all he's been through..." The thief looked up at where his rival was lying; noticing how the sun made it look like the detective was glowing. ' _I'm sorry, Kudou..._ '

It was sudden; Shinichi twitched which the two Supernaturals noticed before he grabbed his chest and screamed in pain, clutching it as though trying to claw his heart out. Kaito stood up almost immediately while Akako was by the detective's side and trying to hold his arm back, noticing the sweat building up on his body along with growing claws on his nails. She took a few steps back before the teen burst into flames, causing the witch to cover her face and chant a protective barrier around herself and Kaito from the flames.

It was ten minutes later when Shinichi's screams died down and so did the flames surrounding his body to then cover his back; looking like wings.

The detective panted; he was hot and shirtless ... why?

His hair wet from built-up sweat.

He looked down, vision hazy and noticed that he was lying in a bed he didn't recognize.

"Kudou?" He turned his head, eyes still glazed over from the sudden awakening. He recognised the person before him, slightly, frowning. "I saved you last night at the KID heist. This is what I look like out of uniform."

A blink of recognition crossed the detective's face as he nodded his head at the thief. "Kuroba, right?" The magician nodded his head and watched as Shinichi grabbed his head, putting it in his hands. "What happened? I remember walking home from school, taking a wrong turn and then nothing..."

Kaito and Akako looked at each other before the magician-thief turned his attention back to his rival, letting out a short sigh. "Kudou, I don't know if you've noticed yet, but..."

Kaito pointed at the detective's body causing Shinichi to blink then frown and look at himself; lifting the covers up to look at his body. He cried out when he realised he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants or even underwear. He put the covers back over himself; a huge flush across his face as he glared at the demon and witch. "H...How am I ... why am I...?"

"I removed your clothes once you started reverting back..." Akako replied to his question, coolly, causing his glare to aim at her. Her red eyes flashed; catching his ocean blue ones that were now tinted orange. "You have a nice body, Kudou-kun."

His flush grew more as his eyebrow twitched. "H...How am I back like this though?"

"It's because you were ... bitten by a Sun Demon..." Kaito explained to his rival, slowly, so that the detective understood where Kaito was going with this. Shinichi raised a brow at the thief as though asking for more and he rolled his eyes. "The venom in the demon counterattacked the poison that was currently residing in your body and destroyed it allowing you to return to your former state, but also..." The thief went quiet, turning his head away.

"But what?"

"Turn your head around..." Kaito told the detective.

Shinichi lifted a brow, shrugged, knowing that he had a good reason and turned his head to look behind him and froze. He saw the fiery wings connected to his back and tried his best to keep a calm facade.

His back was on fire!

"W...WHAT THE HELL!?" Shinichi shouted, almost jumped out of the bed, but reminding himself he had nothing on underneath and kept himself mostly still sitting. However it didn't stop him looking back at Kaito and Akako with a panicked look on his face. "W...WHY IS MY BACK ON FIRE?!"

The thief sighed as Akako smirked, watching the detective's reaction with amusement. "You were bitten by a Sun Demon and I told you last night that they have fire-like wings." Kaito lay his eyes on Shinichi, giving him a glaring look. "You are now a Supernatural, Kudou Shinichi - a Sun Demon."

Shinichi widened his eyes, staring at Kaito in shock. "A...A Sun Demon? Isn't that your..." Before he could finish his sentence Kaito cut him off with a firm nod. "...sworn enemy? Yes, they are." A sad look replaced the angered one he had had on before. "However maybe it was better you were bit by a Sun Demon ... as Akako mentioned before you awoke you wouldn't be able you survive as a Vampire or Ghoul."

Shinichi blinked his eyes, swallowed before turning his face away from the two. "So, I'm stuck like this? You and your wife mentioned last night that when a human is bit they can never go back."

Kaito's expression turned sympathetic towards the detective and he shook his head. "No, sorry. All you're going to have to do is get used to how our rules work and if you want you can work some of your human ones into it."

"Can I ... have some clothes, please?" Shinichi muttered out, almost seeming tired again.

Akako let out a sigh of discontent as she wanted to see more of the naked teen; snapped her fingers and a pile of clothes appeared in the room and immediately wrapping around Shinichi; dressing him. Once it was done; he blinked and rolled himself onto the edge of the bed and stood up, a little wobbly on his teenage legs due to being a child for so long.

"Here." He turned his head to Akako to see her with a medallion of a sun in her hand which glowed a bright orange colour like the tint in his eyes. "It'll help maintain your human appearance until you can control magic to do it yourself."

He took the amulet from the witch, looked it over with curiosity before putting it over his head and immediately felt a huge shift in the heat radiating around his body. He looked behind himself himself to see that his fiery wings were gone and let out a sigh. "Thank you..."

"Don't expect it often..." He blinked as he looked back at the witch. "...it's only because I owe Kuroba-kun a favour."

The said thief rolled his eyes as Shinichi looked to him now. "Oh?" The detective smiled and bowed at the two, thanking them however when he stood up; a worried look was plastered across his face. "Umm ... can you tell me more about Sun Demons?"

Kaito blinked at the question before looking as though in thought. "I already told you that they're quite aggressive..." Shinichi rubbed where he had been bitten which had healed due to being in the vicinity of the sun. "...however I guess it depends on the type of person they are. A species can never truely represent the minority in it."

"That's true..." Shinichi muttered out, still lightly rubbing where his wound had been.

"Anyways, they're not as dangerous as Vampires or Ghouls are as they don't outright kill humans, but more so try and turn them." Shinichi stared at Kaito when the thief said this. "My kind is near extinction because we don't like others getting harmed and do it the old fashioned way instead of turning humans."

Shinichi grimaced when he heard this. "I'll go out on a limb and guess that's why your already married..."

A nervous chuckle escaped the magician at Shinichi's statement. ' _He's ... not wrong there ... kind of ... maybe..._ ' The thief coughed into his hand as if to move the conversation forward from the topic on him and his link. "It's been known that Sun Demons are jealous of Moon Demons not only because we're hunted for our rare wings, but also because we're stronger than them?"

"Stronger how?"

"Sun Demons gain power from the sun each day - however you'd think they'd be more powerful, right?" Shinichi nodded his head, but Kaito shook it. "It turns out that most Sun Demons use up all the magic they gain within a day and get their next load the next day while us Moon Demons can keep our magic going for a full month. That's how magic preserved we are!"

"I see..." Shinichi said, looking down at the hard wooden floor. "Is there anything else I should know?"

A thoughtful look crossed Kaito's face before he finally shook his head. "No, not really."

There was a silence between the two.

A fairly awkward one that Shinichi didn't like at all and swallowed to regain his composure.

"I'd probably have to still stay in hiding ... you know why..." He told the magician; who seemed to eye him for a moment before shaking his head, causing the detective to frown. "Why not?"

"You're a Supernatural now and able to take down those guys pretty easily if you wanted." Kaito gave Shinichi a smile. "You can stay out of the spotlight, but maybe tell Mouri-chan you're back before anything happens, okay?"

The detective blinked, looked down at the floor once more before giving a faint nod. "You're right. I'm an idiot for making her wait for so long..." Shinichi looked up at Kaito with a reproachful look on his face. "Kuroba, can you ... come with me? I feel like I might mess up if I go on my own..."

Kaito blinked at what Shinichi had just asked of him before giving him a cheery grin. "Sure. I'll help you in anyway I can!"

 _ **ACM**_

"Alright, we're here," Kaito said as he and Shinichi stood outside the main office of the Mouri Detective Agency. He looked back at the detective; who was frozen in place, hands in his pockets and staring at the door. "Kudou, you have to do this at some stage and I say..." He grabbed the other demon and shoved him over by the door. "...that that time is now."

Shinichi swallowed, nodding his head at Kaito as he knocked on the door of the Agency office, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves.

He could feel the thief's smirking gaze on his back which wasn't helping any.

"Coming!" A shout came from the other side of the door, the sound of footsteps approaching came before the door was opened revealing a teenage girl with long brown hair and violet eyes, wearing a school uniform. "Sh...Shinichi..." She stuttered out, shock on her face before tears sprung into her eyes, but before she took a step forward to embrace him she froze.

Kaito's gaze wondered why the girl stopped until a scent wandered into his nose and he widened his eyes. ' _No way..._ '

Shinichi looked at Ran in concern, putting a hand on her shoulder but it was instantly slapped away. "Ran, what's wrong with you? I'm back. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"You're not Shinichi..." She growled out, almost sounding menacing which sent Shinichi reeling back. He steeped back up beside where Kaito was, staring at his childhood friend in shock; who didn't look at all surprised at the repsonse he got. "Shinichi...Shinichi's a human!" She exclaimed, sounding defiant in what she had said.

The detective blinked, turning to Kaito; who just sighed. "She's like me; a Moon Demon. I never noticed because I never was this close to her before." The thief looked back at the angered girl with a calm expression on his face. "Mouri-chan, calm down." She looked at him, surprised at seeing him along with smelling his scent before frowning. "This really is Kudou Shinichi. He was bitten by a Sun Demon earlier today and a witch friend of mine found him and we explained most of what has happened to him. He's currently wearing a medallion she made until he can control his own magic to stay in his human form."

She blinked after hearing the explanation before turning her attention back to Shinichi; who was now rubbing behind his head, face turned away from her. "Is it really you, Shinichi?" There were tears starting to appear in her eyes at knowing her childhood friend and crush finally came back.

He nodded at her, turning his head back to face her. "Yea. I'm sorry I was away for so long. I never meant it to hurt you, Ran." A grim smile spread across his face as though it were ironic. "Who would've thought my best friend was a Supernatural too..." He put his head in his hands as if still trying to process everything.

"I was bitten just like you were, Shinichi..." Ran told the two, causing both boys to turn their gazes to Ran in surprise.

"A Moon Demon ... bit you?" Kaito asked, sounding as though in shock.

She nodded at him. "Yes. I've never liked Supernatural stuff..." She looked at the detective. "...Shinichi knows that. So when I went out shopping one night I was attacked by one and was found by someone called Koizumi Akako; who explained what had happened to me and to keep my demon form hidden and not tell anyone - not even my parents."

"Do you remember who attacked you?" Kaito asked, sounding desperate now.

"Kuroba, do you know something about this?" Kudou questioned Kuroba with an eyebrow raised, slightly suspicious of the thief.

A sigh left Kuroba's lips as he shrugged his shoulders. "No, not really. It's just said that Moon Demons can be ... _very_ _dangerous._ I think it's more so when they've experienced a tragedy in their lives and just want to take it out on some unfortunate soul..."

"How long ago was this, Ran?" Shinichi asked his childhood friend, hoping to get answers out of her.

The girl looked down at the ground as though deep in thought; eyebrows furrowed and her hand on her chin. "It was ... eight years ago I think..."

Kaito's eyes widened, taking a step back from Shinichi and into the setting sunlight. ' _That was when Dad ... and I was having trouble ... no, I didn't..._ '

"Do you remember what your attacker looked like, Ran?"

She nodded her head, firmly. "I thought he was you at first that is until he attacked me." She huffed, but then her eyes drifted to Shinichi's companion and her eyes widened at seeing the resemblance between the two ... the only difference was the shade of their eyes and how wild Kaito's hair was compared to Shinichi's. She lifted her hand up and pointed at Kaito, causing the detective to turn to look at the magician with wide eyes. "It was you..."

"K...Kuroba...?" Shinichi asked as though trying to question Ran's memory, but he didn't want to either.

He had known her longer than the thief yet he had a mutual friendship with the magician, so why did it have to be him?!

Kaito swallowed, looking away from the two with a defeated look on his face. "I don't remember any of that. A demon that loses control of themself won't remember details like every person they've hurt, killed or turned."

The magician's response only caused Shinichi to bristle with anger and grab him by his shirt collar. "You _don't_ remember anything? I get it was eight years ago, but what could've possibly pushed _you_ over the edge so much to bite Ran!" The detective was now seething with anger at the thief.

Kuroba merely looked the detective in the eye; his eyes held sadness, anger and hatred in them. "My Father was murdered eight years ago; the Sun Demons gave his name to some humans. They killed him during a live magic show he was doing and took his wings from his body once they charmed them to appear. I broke down after his funeral and wanted to let my anger out..." Kaito looked down in shame. "I was young and stupid. I had only just lost my Father, so I'm sorry if bit you, Mouri-chan..."

She was touched by what he had said. The sadness in his eyes of losing his Father was real and she had seen it eight years ago as well. "It's..." She didn't get to respond as Shinichi growled and shoved Kaito away from him. "Don't take his apology, Ran."

She looked to her childhood friend, surprised at his reaction as Kaito just chuckled. "It's as I said ... Sun Demons are quite the aggressors."

Shinichi gnashed his teeth together, backing up to be by Ran's side. "I don't want to see you again..." Kaito frowned at the tone of voice that Shinichi was using with him; it was a dangerous tone and said he aimed to kill him. "...from this point onward we're enemies ... _KID_..."

Ran looked surprised at the name and looked between the two boys before Kaito let out small sigh. "If that is what you want then I'll leave you be, but ... don't blame me when you come crying back to me because you have no clue how to control your magical powers." This response sent a surge of anger through Shinichi as he glared at the Moon Demon's back. "I'm the only one who'll actually help you after all, _Tantei-kun_."

The two watched the thief leave as Shinichi scoffed, glaring at where the magician had disappeared to. ' _I don't need help from the likes of you anyway._ '


	15. Story 14: Renewed Vows

_**Alright, this oneshot I was kind of wanting to do for a while now and since none of my on-going fics have romance in it right now I wanted to add in a non-canon couple I've sort of begun to like seeing in other peoples' fics. I won't spoil what one it is, but seeing as how this is focused on Kaito it'll be about him. I'm also changing this to be a oneshot/drabble series for anything really; not just for Kaito and Shinichi meeting. This oneshot is also set another sort of AU type setting. I have a serious problem with those...**_

 _ **This is probably my longest oneshot because I just kept writing and writing and writing😂. If you want a sequel to this to see what happens to Ran and Kaito just say so in the comments, okay😋.**_

 _ **Kaito & Aoko Kuroba's children - Taiyo Kuroba (Sun) (4-8) and Hato Kuroba (Dove) (4-8)**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Story 14: Renewed Vows**_

 _"KID..." Said thief turned his head to face his favourite critic with surprise yet also a concerned look on his face. His top hat was quite low tonight, covering most of his facial features and the monocle over his eye. "You ... have my condolences..."_

 _A blink from the thief's sapphire blue eyes. "Excuse me?" He questioned the detective, almost unsure whether he heard right._

 _"You heard me. I put it together after I read the newspaper from your last heist," The detective lay his own ocean blue eyes on the man before him. "Kuroba Aoko - the daughter of Nakamori-keibu and wife of Kuroba Kaito..." The teenager took a breath before continuing. "...was the only casualty of your last heist which was in fact your very last. You returned the jewel, but haven't done a heist in over a year."_

 _The thief remained silent during Conan's deduction; eyes on the boy throughout it._

 _The two had been rivals for ten years._

 _KID had helped Conan take down a large faction of the Black Organistion however ... a permanent antidote has not yet been made._

 _It made the boy realise he may never be Shinichi again and that he'd have to accept being Conan..._

 _However once most of Conan's real-age friends hit twenty he realised that KID's heists had lessened significantly and wanting to make sure he didn't miss any before the thief actually retired he made time to go._

 _The only one he had missed ... was the one with the only casualty._

 _"You stopped being KID for a reason..." Conan continued on, knowing KID was watching him. "You're most likely still overcome by grief from losing your wife or ... you have someone to take care of at home; kids most likely."_

 _A small, tired smile spread across the thief's face that made Conan wince. He could clearly see how much of a toll Aoko's death took on the thief and having to raise kids by himself must be getting to him. Conan also noticed how when the moon's light shone onto the two of them that KID wasn't cleanly shaven like how he used to look; he looked tired - most likely sleep deprived from nights of taking care of kids that wouldn't go to bed on time along with a small beard already growing around his jawline._

 _He ... looked older than he should be..._

 _"I appreciate the kindness..." Conan blinked when he heard the thief's voice. It wasn't jovial and in a higher-tone to appear gentlemanly. It was almost like he wasn't even trying anymore and just using his normal voice which was scratchy and slightly deeper. "...but you didn't have to call me up here just for that..."_

 _It worried Conan whether the thief had gotten depressed enough over his wife's death that he either drank or smoke._

 _He shuddered at the thought of the once snarky and teasing Kaitou KID to become a drunkard like old man Mouri._

 _He was a shell of his former self and Conan didn't like it._

 _The thief turned on his heel, ready to take flight and head home. "If that's all then I should be heading home."_

 _Conan stared._

 _KID wasn't even giving him comebacks._

 _Where was the KID he chased after for nine years, wanting to know the truth behind his crimes?_

 _He has to be locked inside of that man!_

 _He gripped the inside of his pants pockets, gritting his teeth together._

 _He had to do it quickly before KID left._

 _The hanglider was already out which meant he was going to take flight soon._

 _"KID, wait!" The thief turned his head back to face Conan with a raised brow. "I wanted to ask you if you could ... look after Ran for me...?" The teenager looked away from the magician, blushing slightly._

 _KID stared at Conan with wide eyes._

 _He blinked before a frown crossed his features and he turned around to face his favourite critic fully. "Why? Aren't you trying to find an antidote?"_

 _This caused Conan to wince but then sigh as if defeated. "Ai-san doesn't think it'll happen. It's been ten years and we still have nothing. I don't want Ran to continue to wait for someone who's not coming back." He looked up at KID with determined eyes. "I know that you would be able to take care of her where I haven't. She'd help you raise your kids and I know you don't want to get over your wife, but ... at some point you'll need to move on..." Conan looked to the ground, biting his lip. "...both of us. Just remember that Ran is good with children and she'll help you..."_

 _"Tantei-kun ... I can't take your woman..." KID said, slowly, looking away from the teenager._

 _"You won't because I think ... I've fallen for someone else and I see Ran as more a sister due to living with her for so long..." Conan said, sadness tinting his voice along with nostalgia. "It's ... gonna break her heart to tell her that 'Kudou Shinichi' isn't coming back though I think she already knows."_

 _KID stared down at his rival for the past ten years before letting out a small sigh and letting a smile spread across his lips. "Alright, I'll take care of Mouri-chan for you..."_

 _A smile spread across the detective's as well. "Thank you, KID..."_

 _ **ACM** _

A woman in her mid-twenties sighed as she walked down the stairs of her home; the Mouri Detective Agency. She turned and opened the door to Cafe Poirot to grab herself a coffee for the afternoon. She hadn't received a call from Shinichi in four years which made her worry for her friend.

It wasn't until recently that it was revealed that he had been dead since high school.

Which meant she had been getting calls from an imposter.

It had freaked her out!

Now, without Shinichi around bombarding her with his Holmes knowledge she just listens to Conan and smiles in a nostalgic way as she remembers her friend.

As she payed for her coffee and took it from Azusa she looked around for a seat in the small cafe. She noticed how one child; a boy with messy reddish-brown hair and lilac eyes was running around the cafe and looked around the age of four. She frowned, wondering where the boy's parents were and looked around only to find a girl the same age as the boy with chocolate brown hair in pigtails with bright, sapphire eyes; who was poking a man with his head down on the table she was seated at.

"Daddy, wake up! Taiyo's running around again!" she poked his forehead, but the man seemed to be in dreamland at the moment.

Ran sighed to herself and approached the two, kneeling down to the girls' height level. "What's the matter with your Dad?"

The girl didn't look up at Ran; however she kept poking her Father's head. "He came home late last night, but Taiyo didn't go to bed and ended making Daddy stay up _real_ late again."

"Can you give me a specific time?" Ran asked the girl.

She finally stopped poking her Dad and looked as though she was in thought. "It was past our bedtime around ... 9:30pm, but Taiyo stayed up until two in the morning."

"Was anyone watching you while he was out?" Ran was surprised at how a girl so young could possibly be able to tell time already. Were her parents already teaching her and her brother small things like time before they started school in two years?

The girl nodded, turning her head to face Ran, but stopped and stared for a moment before blinking and continuing. "Y...Yes, Grandpa was, but he was asleep since before eight."

A sudden crash caught the two's attention; also jolting awake the sleeping man, frowning in confusion before noticing his son was missing and knew what the crash was from. "Dammit, Taiyo..." He grumbled out, standing up from the table, ignoring Ran and trudging off to where his son was.

Ran heard the sound of the man apologising for his son's behaviour and not being able to watch him before the two returned only the boy was being lectured by his Father; who only got a raspberry in return.

 _'He's so much like me that I don't know where to begin...'_

The boy plopped down beside his sister, noticing Ran and staring at her as she stood up to finally greeted the Father. "Hello, I'm Mouri Ran. I live above this cafe with my Father and adopted younger brother."

She held out her hand towards the man; who eyed it before finally deciding to shake it. He had to give a good example for his kids after all.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito. It's nice to meet you, Mouri-chan," Kaito said, taking his hand away from hers. He gestured towards his two kids. "These two troublemakers are Kuroba Taiyo and Hato."

The girl puffed up her cheeks, making Ran almost swoon over how cute she looked. "I'm not a troublemaker, Daddy."

Kaito grinned back at her and touched the bridge of her nose with his index finger. "I know that. You're my special little dove!"

This caused the little girl to giggle in response and Ran noticed how both kids kept their eyes on their smiling Father and Ran could see something broken in his blue eyes. She blinked, widening her mauve eyes as it dawned on her of where she'd seen his name.

 _'He's the husband of the deceased Kuroba Aoko; who was Nakamori-keibu's daughter.'_ She gave the man a sympathetic look; knowing first hand what it was like being raised by a single Father, but she at least still had both parents alive.

His kids only had one.

It really showed how much his wife's death and taking care of his kids had impacted him. He wasn't cleanly shaven and he had bags under his eyes. His blue eyes seemed to have a slight dullness to them as well. Ran reckoned that if he took better care of his appearance a little more he'd look quite charming. However he probably cared more about his kids and his job at the moment rather that his looks.

 _'He really needs help...'_

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you, Mouri-chan, but we have to get going," Kaito said, smiling at her and Ran noticed that the smile ... seemed fake.

The man called the waitress over for his bill and gave her what he owed before grabbing both of his kids hands and headed off out of the coffee shop. Ran blinked at how fast he had payed, still holding her own coffee she decided to race after the three before they left the street.

They were still outside.

Ran sighed in relief as she noticed Kaito fixing his son's shirt due to his crash earlier it had been crumpled up a bit, showing his tummy. The young woman giggled as she watched the young man fuss over his son as his daughter watched.

"Kuroba-san?" The man turned his head to face Ran with a blink of his eyes, surprise on his face as if he didn't think she'd follow him outside. "If you need any help I can babysit for you."

The man stopped fixing his son's shirt and stood back up, giving her a smile while also shaking his head. "I don't want to burden you. They're my kids after all ... it's my duty."

She gave him a look. "You look like you could use a rest though. I'm quite good with kids, but the offer still stands even if you don't want to."

"Thank you..." He nodded at her and turned to leave, grabbing his daughter's hand along with his son's ... however he didn't find said boy's hand there. He turned his head to where his son had once been and groaned.

He had run off again.

Some parent he was.

"Taiyo went in there, Daddy." Hato pointed up at the Detective Agency, causing Kaito to blink in surprise.

"I was heading back up there anyway. I can grab him for you..." Ran asked, but the man shook his head. "I couldn't ask you to do that. Hato and I will come up with you if it's alright?"

She nodded her head at him and the three walked up the stairs of the Detective Agency; Kaito trying to use the second sense he picked up during these past four years to figure out which room his son was in. Most would call it a 'Fatherly Instinct' while Kaito called a sense of being able to tell where his troublesome son was.

"You're the man who finds people, right?" A childish voice came from the office, causing Kaito to stop and wince. His son was going to ask Mouri to find his Mother he knew it.

A grunt was the child's only response.

"Uncle, usually doesn't take cases from kids, but we can hear you out," A familar voice to Kaito caused his face to scrunch up.

Just great...

"Can you find my Mummy?" There was a shuffle as though one of the two had fallen from their seat. "Daddy said she won't be coming back and he won't tell me why. Has she gone somewhere?"

Kaito grit his teeth together.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He walked up the stairs with Ran and his daughter in hand up to the door of the office, causing Kogoro and Conan to stare at the door in surprise. A look of recognition flashed in the teenager's eyes while the man at the desk frowned.

Kaito coughed, wanting nothing more than to get away from the awkward atmosphere. "Taiyo, I've told you not wander off, haven't I?"

The boy popped his head up from the couch and pouted at his Father. "But Dad these are people finding people! They can find Mummy!"

Kaito's lips went into a straight line. He let go of his daughter's hand and walked over to the boy, putting his hands under his arms and taking him off the couch and putting him on the floor beside him. "They can't. She's somewhere where no one can find her."

"That's what you always say! Is she really never coming back?!" The boy shouted, tears appearing in his eyes.

Kaito took in a shuddering breath and nodded his head. "Yes." The boy lowered his head and headed over to his sister as Kaito turned his attention to Mouri and Conan, bowing his head. "I'm sorry if he caused any problems for you."

The man headed towards the door, grabbing both kids by their small hands. As he was leaving Ran noticed the grim expression on his face and swallowed. "My offer still stands, Kuroba-san..."

He turned to look at her and gave a wry smile. "Thank you. I'll think about it."

As the family of three left there was a sudden change in atmosphere in the room as Kogoro eyed his daughter while Conan had more of a thoughtful look on his face.

"What offer is that?" Mouri asked his daughter, suspiciously.

She gave her Father a smile; a saddened one that caught both males off guard. "I offered to babysit if he needed it. He ... looked like he needed it."

The two blinked.

Kogoro sighed, realising his daughter's kind heart would never stop her form doing these sort of things while Conan just smiled as if knowing that the babysitting could lead these two to being closer.

 _ **ACM**_

It had been a full month after Kaito and Ran met at Cafe Poirot that he finally decided to ask her to babysit for him. She had agreed, asked him whether if he should bring his kids to the Agency or she go to his place. He had told her he'd take them there.

So, the man had dropped them off, but it almost looked like he didn't want to leave at first. He was clinging to his kids as if his life depended on it before finally deciding to let them go.

It became a bit of a routine and every so often Conan would help out if a case wasn't on.

Kaito mainly brought the kids over in the afternoons and picked them up just after dinner, so he'd be able to get them to bed once he got home.

Ran was starting to see the change in the man's behaviour and appearance since he'd been getting more time to himself. He looked less tired, healthier and even shaved the beard off. The young man looked a lot better without those extra years added onto him.

He would sometimes stay a little while to chat with Ran and Conan before he took his kids home. They had asked him questions like; "Where he lived?" or "What his job was?" or "Was he happy?". He would usually reply with a smile on his face, but the last one had caught him off guard and he had actually seemed as though he wasn't.

The more time they spent together the more Ran felt like she was actually falling for the man. She had realised once he had shaved that he looked like her childhood friend only with messier hair. However it wasn't his looks she was interested in ... it was his personality. He was kind, thoughtful and smart. She had seen these qualities in Shinichi, but Kaito seemed to show them more due to how much he cared for his kids and he's spoken quite a bit of knowledge of things Ran wouldn't even think he'd know.

She had even seen Kaito glance at her quite a bit, but she wasn't sure whether it was because she looked similarly to his dead wife or that he was falling for her too.

Kaito had allowed his kids to keep being babysat by Ran until they were six which meant they started school and Kaito was free to do whatever he wanted during that seven-hour time span. It had been harder for him to keep up with his job while his kids weren't in school, but now it was easier.

He didn't need Ran to babysit them anymore.

Or so he thought...

 _ **ACM**_

Ran stared at the twenty-eight year old Kaito on the Mouri Detective Agency doorstep. He still looked good for his age even if he had been freaking out on how to handle his kids two years prior.

He gave the young woman a sly smile. "Sorry, I appeared out of the blue, Ran-chan, but could you look after them? Something came up at work."

She nodded her head at the man as she allowed the two six year olds inside. "You're in Division Two, right? So it's a thief then?"

Kaito nodded his head at her. "Apparently the thief locked himself in the bank vault and can't get out. They were thinking of waiting for the owners to arrive, but they're currently on vacation in another country..." He gave off a shrug. "...so it'd take too long and he'd suffocate with the little air in that metal container."

"And since you're the only one that knows how to pick locks they called you," Conan's voice came up and Kaito looked over at the smirking eighteen year old; who was currently reading Sherlock Holmes on the couch.

Kaito frowned, looking at Ran and pointing at Conan. "Shouldn't he be at College or something?"

"It doesn't start until April..." Conan muttered out, sounding annoyed. "The dorms aren't open until after our first day too..."

 _'So, he's stuck here for another full month. I actually pity him.'_ The magician looked down at his watch, blinked before bending down and hugging his kids. "See you two when I get back!" With that he raced down the stairs to his car.

Ran closed the door and turned to the two kids with a smile on her face. "So, what do you want to do? Do you want to watch a movie, play a game or just talk?"

The two looked at each other. They hadn't really grown much in the two years Ran had known them. The only difference she could see from then to now is that there was a slight increase in intelligence in both Hato and Taiyo's eyes now. Ran knew Hato had been smarter than her brother when she first met them, but know it seemed both of them shared similar intellect.

Taiyo looked back at her with a big smile on his face. "Can you be our new Mummy?"

The question surprised Ran and she stared at the two with wide, confused eyes. She heard Conan snickering on the couch and glared at him however he kept at it. She looked back to the two and gave them a small smile however nervous she looked. "Why would you say that?"

"Because Daddy is always his happiest around you and he was like that when Mummy was here," Hato explained to Ran, sounding just as chipper as her Father.

Ran stared at the two.

Did she really make that much of an impact on Kaito's wellbeing?

They've only really started being friends since she started babysitting them two years ago.

She still hardly knew him.

Then again ... she _was_ twenty-eight and not even married yet while Kazuha had married Hattori four years ago and Sonoko had been married to Kyougoku for eight.

She had heard that Kazuha had had a child; who was now three and a half while Sonoko hasn't been inclined to have one yet due to her work with the company and her husband's tournaments.

If Shinichi had still been alive they'd probably already be married and have one or two kids.

She swallowed, finally deciding to come out of her train of thought. She needed to stop thinking about him. She had to move on. "I'm flattered you think that way ... but I don't think I'd be good for him."

The two seemed to pout at her. "You're really nice and make good food; a lot better than Dad does. You also make up really nice stories before bedtime while Dad just sings..." Taiyo admitted, pulling a face at the last one.

"At least Daddy _can_ sing!" Hato exclaimed, smirking at her brother; who just folded his arms and grumbled.

Ran smiled as she watched the twins argue about their attributes, qualities and flaws. It was mostly Taiyo that kept getting told off by his sister that he had more flaws than her which only caused him to retort angrily. Ran noticed how Taiyo seemed to lose his temper quite easily yet two years ago he was more a mischief maker while his sister seemed to be the smug one that was watching a show yet she had been quiet and withdrawn two years ago.

It was such a large difference in personality now from then.

She smiled at the arguing duo, stood up and headed for the kitchen. "I'll get dinner started. You mind watching them while I do that, Conan?" Ran asked her younger brother.

He looked up from his book, watching the two kids and nodded. She smiled and walked out of the office and into the main house. She entered the kitchen, turned the oven on and began to get started on dinner.

A knocking sound caused her to turn as she looked out the door of the main house to see that Kaito was back. "You're back early."

He looked up and saw her at the top of the staircase, blinking before smiling and nodding. "Well, the lock wasn't that hard. After I got the vault open the other guys of Division Two took it from there."

"I see..." She mumbled out, moving a strand of hair out of her face. She was actually looking forward to eating dinner with the twins again.

The man noticed her expression and started to walk up the stairs towards her. "Is something wrong, Ran-chan?"

She looked up at him and took in a shuddering breath, realising how much he really did look like Shinichi up close only since he's older he had a mature look to him that she hadn't really seen in Shinichi.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner..." She muttered out, embarrassed.

A small chuckle came from Kaito's throat as she looked up at him. "I don't see why not."

She gave him a grateful smile and nodded, heading back into the main room to get dinner started. Kaito watched her go with a smile on his face.

He had been doing as Conan said to do.

He was trying to get over Aoko and with Ran babysitting his kids ... it was helping with the promise he made to the detective ... to also take care of her.

He knew it was hard for her to get over Kudou just as much as it was for him to get over Aoko, but they both had do it at some point.

Kaito had to move on for his kids sake while Ran needed someone in her life that cared for her, held her and loved her.

They both knew that.

Could it be ... they were just delaying the inevitable?

An hour later and Ran had finished up dinner; the five sat around the table in the main house while the three adults talked the kids just ate their food quietly.

"So, how are things with Ai-chan, Conan?" Ran asked, her adoptive brother.

He blushes slightly at the question, moving his food around a bit. "G...Good..." He mumbled out. "We went out to the movies and saw a new science fiction film. She really likes that stuff..."

"I didn't know you were a ladies man..." Kaito snickered out.

This comment caused Conan to blush some more and stare down at his food before glaring at the magician as if saying, 'Look who's talking'. Kaito just snickered in response, eating a bit more of his food.

Kaito looked at his kids, noticing how quiet they were being and decided to start up a conversation with them. "How's school?"

Taiyo shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright. My home room teacher has a funny way of pronouncing words."

Kaito blinked and frowned. "They do?"

Taiyo looked up at his Dad with the same frown on his face that his Father had, making them look so much a like. "Because she says things really weird. She pronounces words with a gargle or something."

Kaito blinked before laughing and shaking his head. "Taiyo, that's called an accent." Kaito calmed down enough to give his son a smile. "Everyone has one and the one your teacher has is most likely Kansai-ben meaning she's from Osaka."

"Osaka?" The boy questioned.

"Did her accent sound like this?" Kaito coughed into his palm. "T'e nex' train 'eaded for Osaka will be 'ere in ten minu'es!"

The boy jumped up and pointed at his Father. "Yes, that's what it sounded like!" He blinked and sat back down. "How did you do that?"

Kaito grinned at his son. "Years and years of training my voice to work that way." However Kaito didn't want the conversation to move away from the teacher. He was curious seeing as at some point he'd have to meet her. "What was her name?"

"She said her name was Hattori-sensei," this time it was Hato who replied to Kaito, causing him to blink.

Ran looked up, hearing the sound of her friend's name. "You're teacher is one of my best friends," Ran told the two; who looked to the young woman in surprise. "She's married to Osaka's most prolific detective." She looked like she was in thought. "I wonder why she got a job in Ekoda."

"She mentioned that it was because her husband moved to that district because of work, so they moved there completely. She said it's not a permanent stay, but she doesn't know when they'll go back home," Hato explained to Ran.

When Kaito heard this he made a noise which made Conan smirk. He guessed living in the same district as another detective would possibly get to him at some point.

The five finished up their food soon after, Kaito helping Ran with the dishes and once they came back out into the living room they noticed Hato and Taiyo were already asleep. Kaito let out a soft sigh as he picked his daughter up and Ran took the boy down the stairs and to Kaito's car. They strapped the two in the back seat of Kaito's sedan that stood outside the Agency.

Ran and Kaito soon backed away from the car; silence enveloping them.

The man took in a deep breath before letting it out. "Thank you ... for taking care of them. It's really helped me. If you hadn't had been in the cafe that day..." Kaito bit his bottom lip. "...I would've probably given up..." He turned to her and gave her a short, grateful smile.

"I'm just glad that you aren't so sad anymore. You used to look so down that even your kids mentioned it," Ran told him.

"Really?" He looked to the car; his brows furrowing in concern and unhidden sadness.

Should he?

Should he do it?

He could feel her gaze on him as he stared at his children and swallowed.

"R...Ran-chan..." He mumbled out, almost sounding scared to ask. "...would you like ... to go out with me sometime?"

He turned his head to face her; he didn't look like he was begging her, but more that he just wanted to know.

She gave him a smile and nodded her head at him. "Yes, I would like that."

He gave her a gentle smile, took her hand and gave a light kiss on it, surprising her. "I'll call you then."

With that he opened his car door, hopped in and drove off; leaving a stunned and blushing Ran by her doorstep. _'H...He wants to go out with me...'_

 _ **ACM**_

A week later; Kaito had called Ran about going out with him. He asked whether she wanted him to bring the kids or if she wanted it to be just the two of them. She did love those kids, but maybe the reason Kaito asked her out was because he wanted time away from them. It was like how her Dad would usually go out to Mahjong or to a bar even if she hated it; parents needed time to themselves as well.

She had told him that she was fine that the kids didn't have to come since she's seen them so often and knew he probably wanted alone time.

So, here they were in a fancy diner that Kaito had payed for and were now eating dinner. They had a wine glass each, filled to the brim with said drink. Kaito had ordered a steak fillet while Ran ordered a vegetable soup.

They ate in silence, but it was numbing the two of them.

"Kaito-kun..." At hearing his name; he lifted his head up and looked at Ran. "...what made you want to ask me out?"

"Well..." He started, thinking over his words carefully. "...if I'm being honest it's because over the past two years I've begun to like you. I was still getting over Aoko when we met, so I felt nothing for you then..." His eyes made contact with hers and he gave her a genuine smile. "...but over time I started to realise I needed to move on or I wouldn't be happy. The more I saw you and how much you were able to take care of my kids I realised that I had feelings for you."

She blushed at how he spoke and looked down. "Well, to be honest ... I was still getting over a recent discovery that my childhood friend was actually dead since high school." Kaito winced since he knew that Kudou was still very much alive just ten years younger. "When I saw your daughter trying to wake you up and your son running around ... I realised that you were having a hard time and that's why I offered."

"I'm glad that you did. It's really helped me to get back on my feet..." He told her; his eyes glancing out the window before looking back at her.

"I'm glad you were able to..." she stopped herself for a moment before continuing. "What do you like about me?"

"Well, I would say that your eyes are what I like the most about you," he told her.

"M...My eyes?"

He nodded at her, smiling. "Yes, you have very pretty eyes. They remind me of an Iris Pumela."

Ran blinked before cracking up laughing causing the magician-policeman to pout. "I'm sorry, but that sounded so corny."

Kaito stared at her before letting a grin split across his face and joined in with her in laughter "I guess it is."

The young woman wiped a few stray tears away and smiled at the man. "You know, Kaito-kun, I had this idea when I was younger that I would end up with one specific person and be with them forever."

A wistful smile spread across the magicians lips at those words. "I know what you mean. I had the same thoughts about Aoko and I and we were close to it. We _did_ start a family, but she left us behind. I don't want my kids to grow up without a Mother figure..." He let his smile fall and Ran could actually see the sadness in his eyes. "I lost my Father at nine and never really had anyone to call one after that ... I don't want my kids to go through that too..."

She gave him a soft smile; putting a hand on his causing him to look up and stare at her. "It's okay, Kaito-kun, because I really adore those kids of yours."

He stared at her with his mouth open just a bit. "You do?"

She nodded and gave him a big smile. "Yes. I've always loved kids. I loved Conan's friends when they were six and I love your kids too!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Ran actually liked his kids.

He felt himself shudder as if a cold gust of wind went by him and smiled. "I...I'm glad..."

He lifted his head up to look back at Ran's eyes; she noticed for the first time how vibrant and blue they were instead of dull from when they had first met. She blinked as she stared into those blue eyes, recognising them. She had seen them before; in the moonlight and under a certain top hat.

She felt herself being pulled in, leaning closer to the man across from her. Kaito hadn't even noticed at first before Ran's lips met his and he sat in his seat in stunned silence. He couldn't believe that she had just up and kissed him.

It was supposed to be the other way around.

He was supposed to be the one to kiss _her_ first!

She backed off soon after, still staring into his eyes. He was still in slight shock, but at that moment he didn't care. He moved a strand of her long, brown hair from her face and smiled.

She smiled back, but it seemed to be a devious kind of smile. "Who knew that I would fall for the retired Kaitou KID."

He blinked, seeming shocked at her sudden revelation. "Eh?"

"That was for that little butt grab you pulled twelve years ago," she whispered to him, smirking, causing him to shiver.

All that came out of the retired thief was a nervous laugh as Ran sat back down in her seat across from him.

She knew it had been him all because of his eyes?

Women were scary...

"You ... won't tell anyone, will you?" Kaito asked, almost pleading her.

She looked at him, seeing his face and smiled. "Why would I? KID's been retired for three years now." Her gaze moved down to the table as if a weight had suddenly been shifted onto her shoulders. "If I did ... you would probably be sent to prison and your kids would be orphans. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I caused that..."

"That's why I gave KID up." The young woman lifted her head up and stared at the man across from her. "I was doing something important, but after what happened to Aoko ... I had to give up KID. I didn't want there to be a night when I never came home to them..."

"Is that why you switched to working with the law instead?"

Kaito nodded his head with a smile on his face. "Yea, it took me a while to get used to, but it was actually Aoko's idea. I've been doing it for a full-time job since and having back-up nearby is real helpful too instead of doing it on your own."

Ran gave the man a smile and a small nod. "Do they get suspicious about some of your skills?"

He shrugged his shoulders with a small laugh leaving his lips. "Possibly. I mean I _did_ mention how my Father was a stage magician and taught me sleight of hand and many tricks of the trade, so I know a lot."

Another silence wafted over the two as they finished up their dinner; Kaito payed the waiter and the two left. Kaito leading Ran towards his car and opening the door for her with a large grin on his face, causing her to blush lightly. She got into the passenger seat and he got into the driver's seat, starting the car up and taking off to take the young woman home.

Kaito drummed his finger on the steering wheel as they stopped at a red light, thinking about how to say it. "So ... how was it?"

"It was lovely, Kaito-kun. Thank you," she said, a smile spreading across her face.

A smile spread across the young man's features and he shrugged his shoulders. "It was nothing. I ... wanted to thank you for all you've done for me by taking care of my kids." He kept his eyes trained on the road ahead however small and nervous his voice sounded. "They ... really like you, Ran-chan..."

"I know..." She mumbled out. "They ... asked me to be their new Mother because I make you happy. It really does show how much they care about your wellbeing."

Kaito swallowed, keeping his eyes trained on the road as his hands clenched the steering wheel tighter. "I know..." He rounded a corner and drove down the street, stopping in front of the Mouri Detective Agency. He turned to her and gave her a smile. "I'll see you later."

He noticed how Ran was staring at her high-heeled shoes, clenched the seams of her dress. "I'm sorry ... about the kiss. I don't know what got into me."

He blinked, stared at her for moment before giving her one of his signature smiles. "It's alright." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, surprising her, but before she could kiss back he pulled away with a satisfied smile. "I got you back."

She stared at him before letting out a small laugh and nodding at him. "Yes, you did."

 _ **ACM**_

It was suffice to say that the date had went well between the two. Kaito and Ran continued to see each other every so often when they had free time either whenever Kaito didn't have work or when Ran wasn't in classes. Kaito had known that she taught karate to kids, but was surprised when he came to pick his kids up and saw her demonstrating a kick. He had noticed how Kogoro and Conan both cowered behind the couch as his kids watched in fascination.

After that his daughter had taken up karate which was a good thing in his mind. If she knew how to defend herself it was a good defence mechanism.

The kids enjoyed their time at the Mouris; Ran adored them, Conan enjoyed their company and even Kogoro had said that they were 'Okay for brats' which had caused an eye twitch from the twins Father.

Ran and Kaito had dated for two years making them thirty and the twins eight. It wasn't long until Kaito popped the question on a walk in the park. They had found themselves underneath Tokyo Tower; all lit up in the night, mesmerising Ran while Kaito had gotten down on one knee and shocked her with his proposal. She has been frozen for quite some time until she finally jumped on him and screamed that she would.

That's where everyone was right now. Kaito, Conan, Nakamori and Kogoro were currently in the groom's room and Kaito was getting a stern talking to by his fiancé's Father. "If you hurt her - physically or emotionally I will hunt you down and make sure that you pay."

Kaito held up his hands up in defence. "Calm down, Mouri-san, I've been through this once already. I think I know women by now."

Nakamori coughed, causing Kaito to turn to him. "I get that it's taken you some time to get over Aoko, Kaito-kun. I know you need this just as much as those kids do."

Kaito nodded his head at his Father-in-Law with a wry smile. "Yea, Ran won't be replacing Aoko..." The smile changed to a wide grin. "...she'll instead be joining the family. The kids love her after all." His eyes glanced over to the twenty year old Conan and smiled. _'I also have to keep my promise to you, don't I, Tantei-kun?'_

As Kaito finished fixing up his tie it was time for them to head to the alter. Kogoro headed off to find Ran while Nakamori went to sit with his grandkids. Conan stood by the side of the alter with Saguru Hakuba since Kaito had picked his favourite detective to be his best man. He hadn't been invited to his first wedding due to not knowing his identity, but he gets to see the thief's second one.

Which wouldn't happen a lot.

On the other side of the alter was Kazuha Hattori, Sonoko Kyougoku and Ai Haibara; who were Ran's bridesmaids. The Kansai woman had seen the kids from her first year class from Ekoda Elementary and smiled at them. This was their Father's wedding; who was marrying one of her closest friends after all. She had met the man in an interview to talk about his children's grades and she knew ... he was perfect for Ran.

Then the music started playing causing everyone to turn their attention to the back of the church to see Ran in a pure white dress with a white veil covering her face and Kogoro holding her arm. Kaito shifted nervously; he was in a white dress shirt, pants and red tie. It was very close to his KID outfit and made him a little self conscious of that fact.

He watched as the young woman was brought down to the alter by her Father, swallowing.

He hadn't been this nervous since his first wedding with Aoko.

What was wrong with him?

Once she was brought down, Kogoro stepped off to the side beside all of the men and watched as the priest spoke. Kaito drowned him out and just stared at Ran with a smile on his face. He had done that the first time too, so why not do it again?

The rings were brought out and Kaito took Ran's, spinning it between his fingers before lightly rubbing his hand over hers and making the ring appear, surprising her.

"I can't top that..." She mumbled out.

"You don't have to," he told her. "I haven't done magic in a few years, so I'm kind of rusty. That was basic."

She giggled as she grabbed his ring and slid it onto his finger as well.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

The two leaned forward into a kiss and everyone in the chapel clapped for the newly married couple. Sonoko and Kazuha were crying tears of joy for their friend finally getting married while Ai had a small smile on her face as she glanced over to Conan. He was smiling at them; there were small tears in his eyes, but not of sadness, but of joy.

He was happy that Ran had finally moved on from Shinichi and was finally happy.


	16. Story 15: Welcoming Miracle

_**You could call this a prequel to before Tsuki and Kounna were born and shows that part of the story I guess. I don't know I was bored. It first started out as Aoko just meeting KID on a rooftop after a heist then sort of morphed into this.😂**_

 _ **Kaito and Aoko Kuroba's children - Tsuki (Moon) (3-4) and Kounna (Lucky) (Newborn)**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed!**_

* * *

 _ **Story 15: Welcoming Miracle**_

"You're such a beautiful sight tonight..." An agitated twitch from the woman before him in the light blue suit; lavender eyes glaring at his white form. "...Nakamori-keiji."

"There is only one man that can talk to me like that..." She growled out in defiance.

He just let a small smirk play across his lips at her response. Her shoulder-length reddish-brown blowing in the wind along with his white cape and monocle.

They were currently standing on the rooftop of the Haido City Museum which Kaitou KID had chosen as his next location for a heist. It had been holding an event for a necklace from Romania called the 'Blue Lightning' which the design on the gem attached to said necklace had looked just like lightning. The curator had asked Aoko to wear the necklace, thinking the thief wouldn't steal it from a woman ... but he was wrong.

KID still ended up stealing the necklace and led most of the Task Force through his traps allowing Aoko Nakamori to follow him up to the roof ... where their confrontation was currently being held.

Another reason the young woman was determined to follow the thief was because he had touched her inappropriately.

The thief turned around and held the gem up to the moonlight, looking up at it, carefully. "Is that so? He must be one lucky guy then..." He spoke with a smirk in his voice.

The young woman grit her teeth together at what the thief had said.

He was making fun of her and her boyfriend.

How dare he...

"You'd also best apologise for groping an officer as well!" She exclaimed, glaring at him.

He turned his sapphire gaze on her, finishing up with the gem. He turned his whole body to face her fully and threw the jewel her way; she caught it with ease, but kept her glare on him.

"Why is that?" He asked, a smile on his face as he tilted his head to the side.

"You know damn well that I have a boyfriend, KID!" She exclaimed, angrily. "I wish you'd stop doing this every heist!"

He didn't seem at all surprised by her reaction, but just shrugged and chuckled as though it was amusing. "You know ... have you ever wondered if that boyfriend of yours is truely loyal?" He questioned her, causing her to widen her eyes.

"Eh?" She looked surprised at his question before looking down in thought as KID began walking over to her. "Well, he _does_ go out late at night while I'm here at heists..." KID was getting closer to her. "... he also stays up late in the study a lot..." KID was now in front of her.

"But do you think he's being loyal _to you_?" KID asked again, narrowing his eyes this time.

She bit her bottom, wrapping her arms around herself and sighed. "I know for a fact that he is. We've known each other since we were kids and I'd know when he was lying and when something was bothering him." Aoko lifted her head up and narrowed her eyes at KID. "I've known for a while that he's possibly doing something ... else. Something he knows that I won't like, but I feel that him cheating on me might be worse as then I'd know that he doesn't love me."

Their eyes made contact for a moment and a chuckle rang out of KID's throat.

Is that truely how she saw it?

Maybe he was hiding this from her all for nought.

He put a hand to his hat to lower it and hide his face, but heard a click and looked down to see a handcuff placed around his and Aoko's wrists. He stared at it before his gaze went to her, surprise written across his face.

She just gave him a sly smirk.

"KID, you're coming home with me and you're going to explain _everything.._." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "...or should I say, Kuroba Kaito; my boyfriend and the man who stole my heart."

A flirtatious chuckle came from the thief as he looked between the handcuffs and his girlfriend. "Heh. You can cuff me anytime, Aoko." She yanked on the cuffs causing him to sputter, almost tripping into her and causing him to glare back in annoyance. "Can I at least change first?"

"Fine, whatever!" She said, turning her head to him in a huff.

He sighed, pulling his cape around himself and was once more in everyday clothing; a jacket, shirt and jeans. The handcuffs were still attached to his wrist and he turned back to face his girlfriend; who was already looking at him with a glare.

"Come on, let's go!"

"What's got you so irritable?" He asked her, still sounding slightly frustrated that she had found him out. "Is it that time of the month?" He saw a crimson blush appear across her face at his words. "I hope so, because if it's something like you being pregnant..." He muttered out.

She stopped walking; she was frozen to the spot and he noticed. He looked at her with a frown on his face. He noted how her eyes were wide, hands clenched together and teeth were gritting.

"Aoko..."

"Kaito, let's just ... get home..." she muttered out in a small voice.

He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. His eyes were narrowed at her as he eyed her movements and noticed how her hands twitched towards her stomach.

His mouth felt dry.

His stomach suddenly felt lile knots had tangled themselves together in there.

Why did it have to be that?

"Y...You're not ... are you?" He asked, trying to get a definite answer from her.

She lowered her head and just gave him a slight nod. "It came up as positive a month ago. I got the symptoms not long after..."

His eyes widened at hearing this, gripping her shoulders, tightly. "A month! When were you going to tell me?!"

"Kaito, that hurts..." she winced out.

He let go of her almost instantly and stared at the ground of the rooftop. "Sorry. It's just ... I thought in a relationship you're meant to tell each other everything."

She levelled a glare at him. "Yet you have _never_ once spoke to me about you being KID."

"Aoko, that's different," Kaito said before biting his lip. "I know you're upset about that, but I was trying to protect you from some bad people after me; after KID." He looked down to her stomach. "If you're pregnant ... you should've told me. Hell, you shouldn't even _be_ at the heists or at your job."

"You want me to go on maternity leave already," she glowered at him.

"Exactly! I...I just want what's best for you, Aoko!" He lowered his head in shame. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"But it's alright to see me cry..." She muttered out and he swallowed.

"I admit ... I hate seeing you cry, but I'd rather that than seeing you dead..."

She blinked, staring at the young man before her with wide eyes. "Kaito..."

He turned his head away from her, trying to hide the small blush on his own cheeks from the words he just. "You should've told me because then I could start figuring out if I'm ready to be a parent..."

"We're not giving it up for adoption, Kaito," she growled out.

Kaito turned his head back to his girlfriend with just as a defiant expression as she had. "I know that. What I mean is ... so we can spend the next seven months getting ready..."

She lifted an brow at what Kaito had just said. "A sweet-talker really doesn't you..." She grumbled out.

"Oi, shut up..."

She pulled on the handcuffs once more, causing him to come closer to her. "Well, let's get home and you can explain _this_ to me."

She had closed her eyes during what she was saying, but when she opened them; she felt lips pressed against her soft ones and stared at Kaito with an unamused frown. He stepped back and grinned at her, sheepishly. "Sorry, habit."

She just rolled her eyes and sighed to herself.

It was going to be a long night with her thief of a boyfriend.

 _ **ACM**_

It had been four months since Aoko found out about Kaito's secret. She had dragged him home and forced him to tell her why he was KID and the reason he stole.

He told her everything.

His Father's murder.

The Organisation after him.

And even about Pandora...

When he was finished ... Aoko was in tears and crying against his chest. This reaction had surprised him, but he guessed it had to do with the whole 'female hormonal' thing with her pregnancy, so he left her be; curled up against him, until she fell asleep.

Kaito had continued being KID for the next four months with his girlfriend's knowledge and since she was on maternity leave after the third month she didn't have to go to heists. However whenever Kaito came home she saw a different sight each time.

He would sometimes be limping or have a gunshot wound somewhere on him.

Other times he would come home completely fine; no injuries in sight.

He would always say that he was fine though, but she knew better.

Aoko knew how much it meant for Kaito to take these men down, but if it was just a few stragglers now ... he didn't need to risk his life anymore.

One night after a heist; Aoko was waiting for Kaito to come home like always. She was sitting on the couch in the living room, her hands clasped together and head staring at the floor.

Waiting for him to come home.

Her stomach had swollened up over the last few months and it now showed that she was indeed pregnant. She had told her Father and he had been sceptical since the two weren't married yet, but also overjoyed that he was going to be a grandparent.

The sound of the back door opening and closing caught her attention as she turned her head to see her boyfriend, standing by the glass screen door with a slight limp and two wounds on his white suit. There was one in his shoulder and one had just scraped by his stomach area. The young woman stood up, causing Kaito to turn to her with a blink.

She scanned his form, noticing the wounds with tears in eyes. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "I want you to stop being KID."

He looked shocked at what she said, blinking. "W...What?"

"You heard me, Kaito!" She yelled at him, causing him to wince. "I know you want to do this, but think about..." She put her hand on her stomach as tears began to flow freely from her eyes. "...this child that's ours. If you keep doing this you'll get yourself killed and ... they won't have a Father..."

Kaito instantly flinched at her words, swallowing. He lowered his head in shame as he understood what it was like to lose a parent at a young age. "I'm sorry, Aoko. I...I just wanted to finish this, but I can see I'm hurting you." He lifted his head up and gave her a grim smile. "I'll stop. I don't want our child to go through the same thing I went through growing up."

He walked over to her and brought her in for a hug, feeling her tears wetting his white suit which was already slightly wet from his own blood. She wrapped her arms around him and lifted her head up to look at her boyfriend; who gave her a small smile back. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips before he broke it off and Aoko got out of the hug.

She wiped her tears away and pointed to the bathroom. "Go clean yourself up before your wounds get infected!" She ordered him.

He smirked and nodded at her, eyeing her bump and bending down to rub it affectionately. "I hope _you_ don't get a temper like _hers_."

"KAITO!"

He raced off down the hall to the bathroom, laughing as his girlfriend seethed in anger before calming down and smiling at where he ran off to; looking down at her swollen belly and putting a hand to it.

 _ **ACM**_

It had been three years since Kaito gave up the mantle to be a family man fully and Aoko had told him that she was pregnant. Kaito had gotten the guts to propose to Aoko during the last four months underneath Tohto Tower at night. They had gotten married just after their child was born; it had been a very white wedding.

Kaito had gotten a job in Division 2 due to persistence from Aoko about knowing a lot about thieves from being one, but also it would be better pay than his part-time job as a stage magician. He had agreed ... after a small argument which led to a mop fight which led to his dreaded fish phobia and then he finally agreed.

Right now; Aoko was eight months pregnant with their second child and even though their first one was quite the handful at times they were up to the challenge.

She was close to the due date which made Kaito anxious at times of when it would come.

Kaito was currently getting dinner ready while his wife rested on the couch watching the news as their three year-old son played with a deck of cards at the dinner table.

"Kaito, have you told, Chikage-san, yet?" Aoko spoke up, turning her head to her husband.

This caused the retired thief to poke his head out of the kitchen and blink at his wife before giving her a sheepish grin. "Whoops..."

The young Mother frowned at her husband before letting out a sigh and shaking her head. "Really. You never change..."

He let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing behind his head. ' _I should probably tell her soon..._ '

As the young Father went back into the kitchen to serve dinner up; the sound of the doorbell ringing caught their attention. Kaito brought the food out for their son, so that he was preoccupied with his dinner while he went and checked who was at the door. The magician walked down the hall and up to the front door, looking through the peephole and stuttering at the woman on the front porch.

' _Is she a witch or something..._ ' He thought to himself in annoyance. He grabbed the keys off the nearby table and unlocked the door, opening it to see the woman on the other side; smiling at Kaito. "Mum ... what brings you here?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at Kaito with a smirk on her face. "Oh? Can't I see my son every once in a while along with Aoko-chan?"

"You don't usually do that though..." He grumbled out, sounding annoyed.

"I heard from Ginzo-san that you and Aoko-chan have another 'bun in the oven'." She grinned when she saw remnants of a blush on Kaito's face.

"Do you want to come in or not?" He asked, irritated.

She just laughed off his irritation as he moved aside for his Mother to enter the house, placed slippers on the floor for her and closed the door behind her. He led her into the lounge where Aoko and his son were.

"Who was at the door, Kaito?" Aoko's voice caught in her throat as she saw the woman beside Kaito and smiled at seeing the irritated look on her husband's face. "Chikage-san!" Aoko stood up, however slow it was and tried her best to bow only to wince and for Kaito to try and help only she swatted him away. "I'm fine!"

"Grumpy much..."

Chikage smiled and nodded also, bowing as well. "It's good to see you as well, Aoko-chan. I haven't seen you two since your wedding, so I wanted to stop by since I heard the news from Ginzo-san."

"You talked to my Dad?" Aoko asked, surprised while Kaito didn't look it at all.

The older woman nodded her head. "Yes. He said you two were expecting another child and I decided to drop by. I wanted to see you two along with my grandchild." Her eyes went over to the boy over at the table; who was sticking some of the playing cards into his food. "Kaito..." He blinked at his Mother and she nudged her head over to the boy.

He turned his head and ran over instantly. "Tsuki!" He exclaimed in horror at what the child had done to the card. "Food is to be _eaten_ and cards are to be _played_ with! Not the other way around!"

The boy turned his head to stare at Kaito with a blank look on his face as though he didn't understand. The magician sighed and shook his head, taking the cards from the boy's hands and out of the food; making Tsuki cry out in protest and grab for them with his tiny hands.

"I need to clean them." Kaito smiled down at his son and patted his head with a grin on his face. "I'll give them back after you finish eating."

The boy frowned at his Father and stuck out his tongue. "Stufid..." He mumbled out while his tongue was still out, letting spit hit Kaito's face.

Kaito shook his head and stood up, wiping his sleeve of his son's spit. He wandered back over to his Mother and Aoko soon after. "I can wash those if you like, Kaito?"

"Can you? Thanks Mum..." Kaito smiled, handing the cards to his Mother and she just smiled back.

"You used to do the same thing to Toichi's cards, so I'm used to it," She told him, shrugging her shoulders as she headed for the bathroom.

Kaito frowned, looking as though in thought while Aoko giggled at his expression. "I did...?"

"If you were young you wouldn't remember it," Aoko told him, causing Kaito to nod at her, ruffling his hair a bit.

"I guess your right..."

The screeching of a chair caused Kaito and Aoko to turn and see that Tsuki had left the table and had hardly eaten anything. Kaito's gaze moved to the staircase where the door to his old room was open slightly which had been remodelled into a study. He and Aoko slept in his parents old room while Tsuki's room was the old study and had been redesigned to look more like a child's room.

The reason for this ... if they sold the house the new owners would probably find the secret room which would come back to them. So they kept it and Kaito made his old room into a study, so that way Tsuki wouldn't accidentally fall though the activated portrait.

He was still young and he didn't want his son to touch any of the gadgets in there ... and with their second child on the way this one too.

A sudden cry of pain caused Kaito to turn his attention to Aoko; who was clutching her abdomen in pain, eyes shut tight.

"Aoko! What's wrong?!" Kaito exclaimed as he grabbed her shoulder, lightly. "I...Is it here?!" He received a silent nod from her; his eyes wandering down to the floor to notice the water dripping down her legs from her maternity dress. She was shaking and in pain. He stood up and began leading her towards the hallway. "Mum!" Chikage had come out of bathroom once she heard the shouting and looked at the young couple. "Get Tsuki for me and bring him to the car! Aoko's going into labor!"

Chikage nodded her head at her son and rushed off to find her grandson; finding him in the study, playing around in the bin. She picked him up, earning a confused sound from him and she shushed him; taking him downstairs and to where Kaito had ordered her to bring him. Kaito was waiting outside the front door, ready to lock the front door as she came out.

Once he did that he raced over to the car once his Mother had secured Tsuki in the back seat before turning on the car and driving off.

It took them half an hour to get to the hospital and Kaito helped Aoko inside while Chikage held onto her grandson. Aoko was taken away to a room with a bunch of nurses and a doctor tending to her while the other three Kuroba's were made to wait in the waiting room.

Chikage noticed how Kaito would either fidget with his hands, pace around the room or try and get some much needed sleep. Her son was twenty-nine now and even though he had grown up fairly quickly due to what happened to his Father she still saw him as the little boy she once had before the murder happened.

She still couldn't believe he had a family of his own now ... it was probably just as hard for Ginzo seeing his daughter grown up.

The older woman shifted Tsuki's sleeping form in her arms as she watched her son with careful eyes. How he shifted slightly in his sleep and groaned a little; twitching also. She smiled as she remembered he used to do that a lot when he was a child whenever he slept and it looked as though that it never left.

 _ **ACM**_

"...ito..." He murmured and shuffled a little more into the chair he was resting in as his Mother called his name. "Kaito, wake up."

Tsuki had woken up a few minutes prior and noticed his grandmother trying to wake his Father. He leaned forward near his Father's ear and let out a loud, "DADDY!"

Kaito woke up in an instant, rubbing his ear and glaring at his mischievous son while the boy grinned back and Chikage chuckled. "He's definitely gotten that streak from you."

The retired thief rolled his eyes with a groan as if he didn't want to be reminded of the sorts of things he did while he was younger. He turned his gaze to a doctor that stood before them and blinked. ' _So, that's why they woke me up..._ '

The doctor looked down at his papers as though confirming who he was standing in front of. "You're the husband of Kuroba Aoko, yes? Kuroba Kaito?" He asked, receiving a nod in response. "She's been in labor for over eleven hours, but after the twelfth one we were finally able to get the baby out." Kaito stood up from his spot in the seat, ready to ask the defining question, but it seemed the doctor was steps ahead of him with a grim look on his face. "Your wife is doing fine, but the baby ... had to be put into ICU. You can see her in room 404, but the baby will have to wait..."

The magician was frozen to the spot.

His child was in ICU after just being born.

What could that mean?

Did that mean his child may not even survive?

Babies were very fragile after all...

Kaito was gone in an instant, causing the doctor to look quite shocked at his sudden disappearance while Chikage sighed and shook her head. "He's a magician, so it's his thing to do stuff like that." The older woman walked past the doctor to find the room his son had run off to.

As soon as Kaito found the room he opened the door and was greeted by the sight of his wife on the pure white bedsheets, staring up at the ceiling with a longing look on her face. "Aoko..."

"You heard, didn't you?" He looked away as she turned her head towards him with tears in her eyes. "They told me that the baby wasn't breathing properly and had to be taken to ICU!"

He looked back at her and approached the bed, sitting in the visitor chair and grabbing her hand in his. "How about for now ... we just hope the baby will be okay..."

Her lips trembled at his words as more tears fell down her cheeks, nodding at him. "O...Okay..." He moved a stray strand of hair from her eyes before they both fell asleep; one lying against the bed in a chair while the other was lying on it.

The hours passed by slowly as Chikage came in to check on the two and knew they needed the time alone, so she kept Tsuki with her in that time. However after eight hours of sleeping and waiting for the news of their newborn.

It finally came.

Chikage had come in to check on them again to find them awake, but looked like they were just mulling things over and still hoping for the best. She was about to leave them be again when the door to the room opened once more to reveal the doctor with a pink bundle in his arms, causing Chikage to widen her eyes and smile.

"Your child has recovered," he spoke with a soft tone, causing the two parents to look up. He brought the baby over and handed it to Kaito. "She was very near death due to lack of oxygen, but it seemed she wouldn't give up."

This caused the three to chuckle at a slight inside joke they knew connected to said Father.

"What should we call her?" Aoko asked as Kaito handed the blanket over to his wife.

"Kounna for 'Lucky'..." Kaito said as he put his index finger into her tiny palm allowing her to clench it.

Aoko raised a brow at her husband's choice in name. "You certainly have an odd choice in names." She let a smile spread across her face. "I let you name Tsuki meaning 'Moon' after your last 'job' and we agreed that I'd get to name our next child." Kaito winced. However when Aoko looked down at her daughter with a fond smile there were still remnants of tears in her eyes. "But considering what just happened ... I have to agree with you this once."

"This once?" Kaito pouted, deflating a little.

"I'll write that down on her birth certificate them," the doctor told the two before walking out of the room and leaving only the Kuroba's in there.

Chikage sat down in the visitor chair beside Kaito and let Tsuki sit in her lap as he leaned in to look at his sister.

Aoko smiled at her son as Kaito grinned at him, ruffling his already messy reddish-brown hair. "Tsuki, this is your little sister." The magician gestured towards the newborn. "Her name is Kuroba Kounna.

The boy stared at the baby with wide eyes. "So shmall..." He murmured, frowning at the girl in his Mother's arms.

"She'll get bigger. You used to be that small too," Kaito told his son. "Though you're still growing too." His son turned to him and gave him a childish pout causing Kaito to laugh.

A beeping sound caused Kaito to look at his Mother as she took out her phone and blinked. She gave Kaito and Aoko an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I was only really meant to stay a little while and then got caught up in the moment." She stood up, handing Tsuki to Kaito and smiling at the family. Her eyes wandered over to her newest grandchild and bent over to look at the girl. "I reckon she's going to attract a lot of boys to her, Kaito."

She turned to smile, cheekily at her son only to receive a glare in return and laughed. She could tell he already had that Fatherly instinct intact of not wanting a boy to touch his daughter; he'd have it hidden behind his pokerface most times, but other times his glare would be fierce and unyielding like the one she was currently receiving.

"That's not funny..." He growled out, on edge a little bit.

"Well, I'm sure that Tsuki would take good care of her and get rid of anyone he sees as a nuisance to her." She smiled at her grandson; who just tilted his head in confusion.

"Mum, don't provoke him. We have that enough already..." Kaito told Chikage, earning a light shrug from his Mother.

"Anyways, I better be off. You take of yourselves!" She called to them as she left the room, leaving only the family of used-be-three to now-four.

Kaito turned back to Aoko with a smile on his face, grasping her hand as both of their other ones held one of their children. It was the start to a beautiful future together and they couldn't wait to see what came next.


	17. Story 16: White Sherry

_**Alright, this is another AU story about Kaito - only in this one Shinichi never got the poison; Kaito did. This story begins a lot darker than my other ones, but lightens up near the end. Shinichi does know about the poison in this since Haibara still turns up at Agasa's doorstep only she saw Shinichi in the newspaper at her sister's side not Conan (since he never shrunk). So, that's basically the differences and what I won't tell you is what will be told in the story.**_

 _ **I used Kaito's name he uses while shrunk in one of my other fanfics 'A Kid In Thief's Clothing' because it was the only name I really like Kaito having as an alias. This switches between using 'Lee' for Kaito and also 'Shiho' for Ai**_ _ **for certain reasons.**_

 _ **Also if this is rushed in anyway I apologise, but I was trying to finish it before going to bed. I also really wanted to do an AU like this, so yea.**_

 _ **There will be quite a few time-skips in this, so if you want a continuation on this particular AU just write a comment, okay.**_

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

 ** _Story 16: White Sherry_**

 _"Kaito! Wake up!" A voice shouted for the teenager lying in his bed to awaken._

 _He groaned and turned on his side only to be met with the scent of something burning. A frown crossed his features and he sat up only to be met by the anxious face of his Mother; who was looking back at the door every so often._

 _"Mum, what's going on?" Kaito questioned his Mother with a confused look on his face._

 _She shoved a bag into his hands and he blinked. "Here's what you'll need." She pointed to his open balcony window. "Now get going!"_

 _He looked between her and the window before finally setting his sapphire gaze on his Mother with a suspicious eye. "I asked you a question and I want it answered." He sniffed and frowned. "Also are you cooking something?"_

 _She flinched at what he said and was about to answer when the door burst open; red and orange flames flickering into the room and the magician now understood his Mother's want for him to leave._

 _The house was on fire._

 _They were inside it._

 _It could only mean one thing ... **They** had caused it..._

 _As he stared at the flames he felt his body being shoved off his bed and out the balcony door, looking back at his Mother in shock. "M...Mum!?"_

 _She gave him a small, apologetic smile and completely shoved him outside, closing the door behind him and locking it. He blinked as he stared at her watery, brown eyes - her lips mouthing; telling him to go and he shook his head._

 _He couldn't leave her behind._

 _Why was she doing this to him?_

 _She gave him a sad smile before going into a coughing fit; a hand clasping over her mouth. "Mum!" Kaito tried to unlock the door using any tool he had on him, but whatever his Mother had done to the door had made it so he couldn't get back in to save her. "Why...?" He whispered as tears began to pool in his own eyes as he watched her collapse on her knees._

 _He knew she was running out of air in there._

 _He looked around for something to break the window open with however he ran out of time as his room soon exploded, knocking him off the balcony and into his yard. The magician-thief coughed a couple times, trying to get back to his feet before gasping in pain. He looked at his right arm and saw that it was currently dislocated and bleeding._

 _He also tasted blood._

 _He put his good hand to his face only to wince at the tender tissue surrounding his right eye._

 _That would leave a hideous scar..._

 _"So, you're still alive," a voice spat out that Kaito didn't recognise. He turned his head to see a man wearing a long black coat with long silver hair trailing behind him. The man grinned when he saw what had happened to the teen's face. "It seems KID isn't so perfect after all."_

 _Kaito growled, trying to stand up, but winced in pain._

 _The man approached Kaito, grabbing his chocolate-brown hair almost black from the explosion and tilted it back. He opened the teen's mouth, dropping a pill in and forcing the teen to swallow it. "You'll be dead within minutes..." The man let go of his hair, making the teen gasp for air and glare at the man before him. "...you'll be joining your criminal parents soon ... along with the Nakamori pair."_

 _Kaito widened his eyes at hearing this. "W...What..."_

 _The man just gave Kaito a smirk that sent shivers down the magician's spine before he turned around and began to walk away. Once the man had left Kaito's field of vision that's when he felt it._

 _A pain as if his bones were melting inside him._

 _It felt like he were dying._

 _His body was combusting in of itself._

 _He cried out; wanting the pain to stop._

 _The last thing he saw as he blacked out was a shadow rushing over towards him illuminated by the flames of his house._

 _ **ACM**_

Kaito stirred awake, mumbling to himself as he sat up; looking around the living room he was currently in. A frown creased his features as he eyed his surroundings. "Where am I?" There was fear coating his voice at what unknown presence had him here.

What if he had been kidnapped by _Them_?

The thought sent a slight shiver down his spine before it was replaced by hatred. He clenched his fists underneath the covers he was lying under. He blinked finally noticing them. ' _If I had been kidnapped then They wouldn't have me in a comfortable room..._ '

The sound of footsteps caused Kaito to lift his head back up and glare at whoever it was that was approaching him. "You're in the home of a friend of mine." A teenager stepped out of the shadows making the boy flinch at how much he looked like him. "You're like Haibara, aren't you?" The teen narrowed his eyes at the boy; who tilted his head in confusion.

"Like Haibara? What?"

"You were given a poison that shrunk you by ten years." This time it was a little girl that stepped out of the shadows of the room; glaring at the boy. "Am I wrong, Kuroba Kaito-kun?"

The boy flinched; eyes wide before giving the strawberry-blond girl the glare he had once aimed at the teen. "Who are you?"

"Excuse our manners," the teen bowed causing Kaito to lift a brow. "My name is Kudou Shinichi; a detective." That made Kaito raise his eyebrows in surprise before Shinichi waved a hand to the girl beside him. "This here is Haibara Ai or 'Miyano Shiho' as she used to be known by; she's the one that created the poison."

Kaito only narrowed his eyes at the two. "What poison?"

"Take a look at yourself and see," Ai suggested, a light smirk on her face.

The thief huffed and did so. He got off the couch only to frown at the sudden distance between his feet and where the cushion sat. He looked back at it and blinked. His head only barely reached passed the cushion.

He turned back to the two with a frown on his face. "That poison was meant to kill me, but it shrunk me ... I'm guessing it's a side effect." The two nod at his words. "You also only know of this and not _Them_?"

The two gave another nod, but Ai decided to step toward the other recently shrunken teen. He blinked and took a step away from her only to receive an irritated frown from her. "I'm checking your wounds. You can trust me and Kudou-kun."

He still looked a little unsure before letting out a small sigh, getting back up onto the couch and nodding. Kudou turned the lights on so that Haibara could take a look at Kuroba more thoroughly. She winced when she took the bandage off his right eye and saw the damage done around it.

It would scar and he would probably not be able to see out of it again.

"Your right eye was badly damaged due to shrapnel from a window. You'll be blind in that eye from now on. You'll also have a burn scar from an explosion or fire that's surrounding it once it heals," Ai explained to the shrunken teen; who just gave a small nod in response. She noticed this and realised whatever happened in the house had scarred him just as much as the one he received.

"How?" Shinichi and Ai turned to look at Kaito as his eye was getting wrapped back up. "How did you know I was there?"

The detective blinked at hearing this before turning his head away letting his fringe cover his eyes. "I figured out that you were Kaitou KID..." The shrunken magician lifted his head up to stare at the detective with wide eyes. "...I figured that if the same group that's after Haibara is afte you then we'll need to warn you." He lowered his head in shame. "It seems we got there too late..."

Ai gave an affirmative nod at this. "Yes. Your house was already in flames and G...Gin's car had just drove off. So, Kudou-kun, hurried around back to see if anyone got out..."

Kaito nodded, understanding. "That's when he found me..." The thief's bottom lip trembled as realisation dawned on him that he had nothing left. His Mother was gone. He lifted his head up with hope in his eyes, but also a fresh batch of tears. "Do you know if the Nakamori's are alright!?"

He had to know if what that man said was true...

Shinichi flinched at what Kaito said and the magician caught on immediately; lowering his head and shaking it.

"Y...You can't tell me that ... they're gone too..."

"I'm sorry, KI-Kuroba..." Shinichi stopped himself from saying the thief's alter ego as that may upset him even more. "...I got a call from Megure-keibu yesterday and it turned out they had been murdered on their way home from a KID Heist."

"So, that's why Aoko didn't return my calls..." The tears finally broke through his famous pokerface and he sniffed, wiping his nose. They kept falling and he kept wiping his unbandaged eye with the backs of his hands in frustration. "What am I going to do now?" He asked with a muffled and croaky voice from crying.

"You can stay here if you like," Haibara suggested and Kaito turned to look at her with tears still streaming down his face. "You're like me. You have nothing to go back to. Why not start anew."

Kaito sniffed as he wondered about her words. "B...But Kuroba Kaito is who I've ever been and my..."

"You may love your old life, but right now it's a danger to you." He turned his head towards her and she glared right at him. "If you start anew with a new name and life; you can try and get over the fear you had with _Them_."

"But I don't want to run away..." Kaito said, looking away and down at his clenched fists. "I...I want _Them_ to be brought to justice for their crimes..."

"Then let us help you," Shinichi said, a smile spreading across his face.

Kaito looked between the two before wiping his eyes once more and nodding at the two with a small smile spreading across his face. "Thank you..."

 _ **ACM**_

Kaito did as Shinichi and Haibara said which he took on a new name while he was shrunk. He had been introduced to the house owner not soon after; Hiroshi Agasa and had been enrolled into Teitan Elementary just like Ai. He had to wait a week for his eye and dislocated shoulder to heal properly until he was able to go to school, but that didn't mean he didn't feel self-conscious about his scar.

It was in full view of everyone to see...

He didn't like that.

It was his first day back in first grade and he was slightly nervous. He had accompanied Haibara to the classroom before splitting up from her to find the teacher's lounge. Once he found the teacher's lounge, he opened the door and found one inside; who had blue-black hair with large glasses and was wearing a red jumpsuit.

"Oh, you must be the new student. I'm Kobayashi Sumiko!" She exclaimed, giving him a smile. He gave her a shy nod and noticed her looking at his eyepatch before giving him a sympathetic look. She put a hand to his head, patting him. "Come on."

He nodded and followed her down the hall until they got to the classroom - 1-B; the teacher opened the sliding door and walked in with a wide smile on her face.

"Today we have a new student joining us." She looked to door and gestured for him to come in.

He did as he was told and instantly there was a buzz of conversation about him.

"Why does he have an eyepatch?"

He flinched.

"I think I see scar tissue under the eyepatch..."

He winced.

"Alright!" The teacher gave her students an annoyed look. "That's enough!" She looked down at the boy and smiled. "Introduce yourself."

He walked over to the blackboard and wrote his name down before turning around and facing the class. Ai and Shinichi had drilled his new name into him constantly to make sure he didn't accidentally call himself by his old name.

"M...My name is Ishikawa Lee..." He muttered out, almost making it so no one could hear him.

"Alright, Lee-kun, you're seat is beside Ai-chan." She pointed beside the girl with the strawberry blond perm and walked down the aisle of desks and sat in the empty one beside her.

He lay his bag on the ground, getting comfortable in his seat before turning his attention to the board with a sigh. "Hey..." He turned his head to Ai as she looked at him with confusion on her face. "...why did you cover it up?"

He turned his head away with a small pout and a blush. "It's because it's ugly..."

A small laugh escaped her lips and he turned his head to face her, frowning. However it was strange. In the week he'd gotten to known her she would never laugh. "I understand that physical scars are a lot harder to hide to others, but..." Her face darkened and he blinked. "...sometimes the physical ones are better than the mental ones..."

She turned back to face the board and the shrunken magician was left in awe at her words to him, but also to make him think about what to do about it. He put a hand up to his eyepatch, a smile playing across his lips as his eye looked over to the girl beside him.

The day went by slowly for the two shrunken teens and when lunchtime finally came by it was a saving grace for the two.

Kaito or rather 'Lee' was sitting at his desk, fiddling with his eyepatch until three kids came up to him with bright smiles on their faces. "Hi there, Lee-kun!" The girl out of the three exclaimed with a large grin on her face. She had dark brown hair with a parted fringe, aqua-green eyes and a pink headband holding her hair back.

He blinked and stared at them. "Do you want to join us?" The boy with large eyes, parted fringe and freckles asked.

"Umm..." Lee looked over to where Ai was sitting and they noticed.

"You know Ai-chan?" The girl asked, tilting her head a little.

"I'm staying a Hakase's for a bit, so you could say I do..." He mumbled out causing the kids to stare at him.

However before they could ask about how he ended up at the scientist's place another question came to the forefront by the large boy with them. "Why do you wear an eyepatch?"

Lee instantly froze, sputtering about how to answer that. "I...It's..."

"He's self-conscious," Haibara said, causing the three to turn to her as she turned to Lee with a smile on her face and he shivered. "He has a scar there and he doesn't want people to see it."

"A...Ai-san!" Lee exclaimed, blushing and looking quite upset with what she had said.

She noticed how her words hurt him and sighed, getting up from her seat and approaching him. The girl put a hand on his head before taking his eyepatch off, revealing the scar over his right eye.

"H...Hey!" He exclaimed in surprise, eyes wide.

She put the eyepatch in her breast pocket of her shirt before he could grab it and smiled at him. "There. Now you don't have to worry. You look fine without that thing hiding anything."

Lee blinked, staring at the shrunken scientist in front of him.

Had he heard her right?

She had said he looked fine with the scar in full view.

A smile crept across his face and he laughed which in turn made Ai smile while the three kids looked at each other in confusion.

' _I guess I just needed someone to tell me that..._ '

 ** _ACM_**

Kaito had been Lee Ishikawa for two years now and Ai along with Shinichi had noticed how the magician had gone from being an extreme extrovert to being withdrawn into himself within that two-year time span. There was still no progress on the Organization yet, but Kudou had explained that he had some contacts in the FBI that wanted _Them_ gone just as must as they did. However Haibara hadn't bothered to do anything about an antidote yet since she figured restarting from childhood was best, but she always noticed Lee's forlorn gave as he watched Shinichi leave and knew ... that he wanted his old life back.

No matter how horrible it would be.

Or how dangerous it would be...

"Lee-kun..." The now eight-year old turned his head to look at his shrunken companion with a blink of his eyes as they sat across from each other at the table. Ai looked down at her cereal bowl, poking at it with a spoon and sighed. "...do you actually want to return back to being Kuroba Kaito?"

The shrunken magician blinked at her question before lowering the spoon that was currently in his hand and laying it beside his bowl; eyes staring into his half-eaten breakfast. "Actually if I'm being honest, Ai-chan ... I would..."

Ai blinked, staring at the boy across from her and put her own spoon down. "W...Why?"

A fond and nostalgic smile spread across Lee's face as his eyes stared down at the table. "I lost my Father when I was nine, so it's taken time for me to get over that." His hands clenched and Haibara noticed his knuckles going white. "Then I find out he was murdered and not long after ... my Mother, best friend and her Father are killed too..." He finally lifts his head up to look at the girl across from him; tears pooling at the edge of his eyes. "I don't want to relive my childhood again, Ai-chan. It ... feels like I'm running away. I just want to grow up and move on..." He wiped his eyes, sniffing. "...don't you?"

The shrunken scientist looked hesitant for a moment, turning her head away from the magician in front of her before finally nodding. "I...I do..." She noticed Lee turn back to face her with shocked blue orbs. "I thought reliving my childhood in a better environment would help me..." She lowered her head. "...but all I really wanted was for the Organization to be taken down, so I could live my life the way _I_ want..."

She felt a pressure on her hand and looked towards it to see that the thief had put his hand on top of hers. The mini-scientist blinked and looked toward the shrunken magician; who just gave her a watery smile. "We can work on that goal together, _okay_?"

She blinked at him, feeling the strange sensation of water pooling in her own eyes.

Ai nodded at Lee almost seeming shy with a slight tint of pink colouring her cheeks. "I'll work on a permanent cure then..." She mumbled out as Lee grinned at her, squeezing her hand and causing the girl to look up at his scarred face.

"Great. It'll take time, but with Kudou's help we'll get those guys and be able to live our old lives again!" he exclaimed, causing Ai to stare at the magician-thief across from her with wide eyes.

A small smile spread across her lips as she lay her other hand on top his own that was on top of hers. ' _He really knows how to make a girl smile, doesn't he?_ '

 _ **ACM**_

It had been eight years since Kaito was last Kaitou KID and ten since that horrible night when his Mother was killed and he had found out about the Nakamori's. He had tried to move on from the bad memories of that night and get used to his new life as Lee Ishikawa, but he didn't want to live like that.

He didn't want to live the life of someone else.

A lie...

He'd done that too often already.

After their talk eight years ago; Ai had begun working on an antidote. While doing so; the two had been called up by Kudou to help with a stakeout a few months later with the FBI which led to the two taking prototype antidotes. Kaito had dressed up as KID one last time for baiting the BO members out and had also stolen a case full of the pills before leading them into a warehouse where the FBI was waiting. There were a lot of arrests that night, but KID was not one of them due to a certain agreement he and Shinichi had conducted. Ai had created a permanent antidote a year later and the two were able to retake their old lives as Kaito Kuroba and Shiho Miyano.

The young woman would still glance over her shoulder in fear whenever she saw a Porsch or someone wearing black clothing.

However after all they've gone through ... she would always feel safe in Kaito's arms as he hugged her close to him while she trembled and he whispered comforting words to her.

It always made her feel better.

It ... made her feel loved...

Now he was twenty-six and she was twenty-seven and after receiving the antidote they had been their original ages for the past seven years. The detective had given the magician money to buy his own house which only made Kaito turn it down and work hard at his part-time magic job until he had enough to afford a place. He bought back the land where his old home had burned and had it renovated before he had asked Shiho out.

It didn't take him long to ask her to move in with him.

She agreed although hesitant to leave the Professor and the place she'd callied 'home' was Ai Haibara for so long.

As of now ... Shiho had just walked into their room after getting changed and frowned at seeing her boyfriend still fast asleep on the bed. She approached the bed, poking his face which caused the mid-twenties man to frown in his sleep. He stirred awake and opened an eye to see the amused yet glaring face of his girlfriend.

"Get up," She ordered him. "You know where we're going today."

"I don't want to go..." the male mumbled out, sounding irritated and muffled by the pillow he was lying on.

"Well, too bad. It's a favour to him, _remember_ ," the female chastised the male; who groaned and sunk lower into the bed.

The covers were pulled off the young man as he sat up almost immediately. "Alright, fine!" He pouted at the young woman before him; who just gave him a triumphant smirk as she left the room.

The young man got up from the double-sized bed in his newly-renovated, old house. He trudged over to the wardrobe, got changed and clambered into the living room where Shiho was tapping her foot and pointing at her watch.

"I thought the Kaitou KID was meant to be on time..." She mumbled to herself, annoyed.

"Oi, I haven't been KID for eight years so excuse my poor time management," he retorted while holding back a yawn.

She just huffed and folded her arms across her chest, grabbing his arm and leading him out of the house and towards the car, pushing Kaito into the driver's seat and he obliged. She got into the passenger side, starting the engine and taking off to 2-22 Beika Street; Kudou Manor. Once the two arrived; Kaito opened his door, walked around and opened Shiho's side and closed it for her. She opened the gate and led the still sleepy Kaito up to the front steps, knocking on the door.

The door opened, revealing Shinichi Kudou in his usual blue suit and red tie which caused Kaito to snicker and the detective to send him a glare. He gave them a smile and opened the door wide enough for them to come inside. "It's good to see you two again." He gave Kaito a knowing smile as Shiho wandered off into the house to find Shinichi's missus. "So, have you two finally tied the knot?"

"What are you talking about?" Kaito lifted a brow at Shinichi as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I mean ... are you two _officially_ a couple?" A grin split across the detective's face as Kaito's went beet red.

His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open before he frowned and turned his head away. "Why should I tell you about my love-life, Kudou?"

"Because..." The detective poked the magician in the chest causing Kaito to turn and glare at him. "...you and Miyano are targets more now than you were back then." Shinichi narrowed his eyes. "You need to keep an eye out for any leftovers of _Them_. Protect her and she'll do the same for you."

"Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so close to her..." Kaito muttered out, almost in a wince.

Shinichi blinked before letting out a sigh and shaking his head. "Maybe she thinks the same thing." Kaito looked up at the detective. "She believes of how close she is to you that they'll target you and kill you." A soft, sympathetic smile crossed Kudou's mouth as he watched Kaito's eyes lower to the floor. "However you believe that will happen to her too."

"That might be why we've never ... officially _announced_ anything and just kept it to ourselves..." Kaito muttered out, biting his lower lip.

Kudou nodded in understanding.

If he had been in their situation he'd probably wait until all of the Organization members were put in prison too before making anything official with anyone.

However most of _Them_ were ... the dangerous ones that had hunted the couple down while shrunk, so the two were basically safe for the time being.

' _However Hai-Miyano and Kuroba have been through a lot. They deserve a break at some point,_ ' Shinichi thought to himself. "I notice how you don't wear an eyepatch anymore." Shinichi smirked and Kaito blushed, looking away.

"Shiho said that I shouldn't on the first day back at elementary..." Kaito muttered out, causing Shinichi to snicker and the twenty-six year old to cast a glare at the other.

However before the two could start an argument; Shiho and a young brunette with lavender eyes came out of the kitchen. She was wearing a long maternity dress and Kaito noticed her stomach was slightly swollen which meant that Kudou would be having a kid soon. He looked at Shinichi and blinked before a grin split across his face; who only glared back.

"I'm taking Ran to the doctor today," He told the two; who nodded. "Can you guys do some cleaning up since I'm ... not a very cleanly person..." He winced at his words.

The two glanced at each other and nodded. He gave them a smile before following Ran out the door and to the car.

They heard the start of the engine roaring before the sound got more distant. The two young adults turned to each other and Kaito gave Shiho a smirk before she drifted past him into the kitchen to start washing the dishes. The male followed close behind and watched closely, mesmerised as she turned the tap on and began scrubbing the dishes.

A grin formed on the magician's face as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. This only caused the young woman to sigh and shake her head. "Really Kaito?"

She turned her head to face the culprit and he just grinned at her, but it made her smile as well; kissing him lightly on the cheek. A hand stroking the cheek that housed his scar. She knew he still felt uneasy about the scar, but whenever she stroked that cheek it made him know that she didn't care that his face was scarred.

She loved his personality not his face.

"You know it's funny..." He mumbled out, causing Miyano to cast a glance at him. "We're both criminals. My parents were thieves, yours were a part of an Organisation and we just happened to follow in our parents footsteps..." He drifted off in his speech noticing how uncomfortable Shiho was getting with the topic. "...even though you were forced and mine was a decision. We're both technically criminals just like our parents."

A small, sarcastic laugh escaped the young woman as she turned her head to face Kaito. "That is kind of ironic. A criminal attracted to another criminal. A scientist and a thief. What are the odds?"

Kaito gave the young woman a fond smile before cuddling into her neck causing her to freeze, but then glare fondly at the young man behind her. "Yep. It certainly is."

Shiho turned back to washing the dishes, ignoring her boyfriend's whispers and whines in her ear that made her shiver. He would kiss her neck and she would freeze before glaring at him and he'd just grin back not even bothered by it. He'd been on the receiving end of glares too often to fall prey to them.

The scientist finally stopped, putting the last dish down and washing her hands. She let out a deeps breath and turned her head to Kaito; who was still cuddling her. "Kaito..." He opened his eyes and blinked at her. She sucked in another breath as she looked into sapphire orbs; one dull from that night when he was sixteen on his scarred eye. "...what would you say about ... kids?"

The young man blinked, finally letting go of his girlfriend and staring at her. A thoughtful look crossed his face as he stared up at the ceiling and Shiho bit her bottom lip. "I wouldn't having a tyke." He looked back down at her with a smile on his face. "Of course, I don't want them to grow up and find out they come from a family of criminals." He laughed however Shiho didn't find it funny.

Kaito stopped laughed almost instantly, blinking and looking her over in concern, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Shiho, are you alright?" Kaito asked his girlfriend with concern in his voice as he touched her shoulder.

Her eyes were on the floor and she sighed. "Kaito, I'm scared..."

"Why?"

He had noticed that she had been wearing a baggy sweater that day and wondered why. She lifted her shirt up and showed him her belly that was starting to swell up, but at the same time hadn't started to yet.

Kaito stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Until he finally snapped out of it, shaking his head and deciding to put a shaky hand in her stomach. He wouldn't feel anything yet, but this sudden reveal sent goosebumps through him.

It made him giddy yet it also scared him.

"Y...Your pregnant..." He stuttered out, swallowing and she nodded at him.

She lowered her shirt and frowned at Kaito. "I thought you said you wouldn't mind one..." She mumbled out, sounding frustrated.

"I do!" He exclaimed, afraid he made her upset. "It's just ... I'm scared." She looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm just as scared as you are, Shiho. It's a different experience to be a parent than the child." He grasped her hands and smiled at her. "But we're a team. We'll get through this together like always!"

She stared at the young man before him before a smile broke across her face and nodded. "Sure." She leaned forward and kissed him on his lips causing surprise to cross the magician's face.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist while she did the same to his neck. He could feel her hands trailing down from his neck to his collar and slowly, unbuttoning his shirt. He was too busy massaging her back, causing a moan to release from her mouth.

Before Shiho could unbutton a third of the shirt's buttons the sound of the door openings surprised them a part. Shinichi came into the kitchen soon after and frowned at the sight of the two. He looked between the two them and noticed Kaito's unbuttoned shirt. "I don't want to know, but whatever it was don't do it my house again, Kuroba."

A nervous laugh left Kaito's lips as he fixed his shirt collar and buttons as Ran came into the kitchen. "Sorry about that, Kudou." The detective turned a heated glare on the thief. "I guess I was just overjoyed is all."

The detective raised a brow at what his once-rival now-friend said. "Overjoyed?"

Kaito nodded and turned to Shiho with a grin on his face and nodding to the two. She gave out an exasperated sigh before shaking her head with a fond smile on her face. "I'm pregnant."

There were two responses. A joyful 'you are!?' from Ran and confused and horrified one from Shinichi as he hoped the child wouldn't be as scary as the Mother or as troublesome as the Father.

' _Then again..._ ' He looked over at Ran; who was congratulating the two and asking Shiho question after question that she didn't know. ' _...each relationship needs a scary woman in it..._ '

He looked over at Kaito; who was gazing at Shiho fondly and the detective smiled. He knew that the two before him could finally move on from the hardships they faced ten years ago and keep moving forward ... especially with their own little bundle on the way.


	18. Story 17: A Second View

_**There is seriously something wrong with me. I started ACTUALLY liking Kaishin/Shinkai, but only if one of them is genderbent because if they're both males I see them as brothers. I find that disturbing😭.**_

 _ **So, seeing as this is a genderbent story with Kaito just picture female Kaito having a similar voice to Sera. I see him not having a high-pitched voice like Aoko or Ran, but more a deeper and tomboyish one like Sera.**_

 _ **I just wanted to get this finished as soon as possible, so if the ending is a big rushed I might add more to it later on. I don't know yet.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this anyways.**_

* * *

 _ **Story 17: A Second View**_

 _The moon was shining brightly down upon a figure atop a building, holding his prize up to the full moon with a large grin on his face. The gem gleamed in the moonlight almost as though cheering with the thief. He blinked when something caught his eye and he turned around; just barely dodging a bullet to the heart._

 _It missed, but hit his shoulder instead._

 _He hissed in pain, dropping the jewel in the process and glared at the man that held a gun at his form, grinning as though he had won. "I will be taking that gem, KID."_

 _A laugh escaped the thief's lips as he leaned down and picked the jewel back up, flicking it between his fingers as if it was a child's plaything. "Really now? I just checked it. It's not Pandora." The man narrowed his eyes at KID, aiming his gun once more before KID threw down a smoke pellet._

 _He shoved the gem into his pocket and activated his hang-glider, but not before a shot rang out from the smoke behind him; hitting the bar that held his glider together and causing him to go down._

 _He cried out in shock, staring at the ground below him._

 _He was going to go splat against the pavement!_

 _His beautiful white suit was already ruined because of the red blossoming down his arm._

 _He closed his eyes, waiting for impact to take place..._

 _...but everything went black before he reached the ground..._

 _ **ACM**_

The sound of something making contact with the roof caused a certain detective to look up from his book in annoyance while a girl with short, strawberry-blond hair just glared at him from the couch across from him as his eyes slowly gazed over at her.

"Don't you dare think that was me, Kudou-kun," She ground out and he shivered.

He set the book down on the table beside the armchair he was currently sitting in. "I'm going to go take a look."

The girl let out a sigh, putting her own book away and following the detective out the back door only to come across a white figure lying on the grassy ground. His top hat a metre or so away from him along with his monocle; the glass inside the steel frame broken and fragments of glass were shattered across the ground.

"K...KID!" The teenage detective exclaimed as he rushed to his rival's side, putting a hand to his neck to check his pulse. He sighed is relief when he saw the other was breathing, but immediately noticed the blood trailing down his white dress shirt sleeve. "Haibara, he's injured. We should treat him."

The girl let out a short sigh, nodding. "Alright, take him up to the spare room and I'll be up soon."

The detective did as he was told; picking up the thief and blinking in surprise. ' _He's really light..._ ' He carried the other teen into his large mansion-like house, up the staircase and into the spare bedroom. Shinichi carefully laid the thief down on the bed and took the white dress shirt off of the thief and was about to take the blue shirt off when Ai came in with bottles of alcohol and antiseptic in her hands.

"Can you go get some towels and spare clothes for him along with some bandages," she explained to the detective; who nodded and hurried out of the room.

Ai put the bottles down by the bedside table and started to unbutton KID's shirt, but froze as she noticed something off about his chest.

A light smirk spread across her face as she slowly stripped the thief, careful of the wound and started to tend to it. "Well, you could have handled this a lot better ... thief-chan." She knew she wouldn't get a response from the unconscious thief, but it felt nice to know that Kudou's rival was non-violent criminal and also female.

She felt attached to KID in that sense.

"Haibara, I got the stuff!" Shinichi's voice came from the door as it started to open.

Ai turned around quickly, hurrying over and stopping the detective before he can even enter. "I'll take it from here." He stared down at her in confusion, noticing her glaring at him and shivered as she took the towels and bandages. "Just continue reading that book of yours. I'll be down in half an hour." He blinked and was about to respond when she shoved him out the door completely.

She sighed in relief and smiled at the thief. ' _We're both girls here, so we understand each other_ _, Kid-san._ '

 _ **ACM**_

"Huh?" The thief groaned, sitting up and even though she was still slightly groggy she noticed that she was in a comfy bed. She blinked the sleep away and rubbed her eyes with a light groan. "A fan must've found me..."

That thought made a shiver run down her spine.

Her voice was a slightly higher-pitch than how it was when she played the role of KID; his voice sounded smooth with an elegant tongue to it; hers still had a deep tone to it, but it wasn't what his voice usually sounded like.

A frown crossed her features as she eyed her surroundings, recognising the sleek black colouring on the walls and knew instantly who had picked her up.

She sat up in the bed and blinked down at her body.

She was _naked_.

There was a bandage wrapped around her shoulder, but it didn't change the fact that she was _naked_ and in a spare room of her rival.

' _Oh shit..._ ' She thought to herself, jumping off the bed and glancing around to find her clothes. She saw her underwear sitting on a chair nearby, but her KID outfit was nowhere in sight.

At the very least she had something to cover herself up.

She grabbed the underwear, clipped on her bra and threw on her underwear just as the door opened.

She froze on the spot, back to the door and hoping it was the mini-scientist who had most likely changed her.

The mini-scientist was a female after all ... she didn't want _him_ to see her.

She _hoped_ it wasn't him.

"KID, I brought you some spare clothes since your suit is covered in blood," the voice of the detective came into the room and she winced.

She turned her head and stared at the neatly combed, brown haired detective standing in the doorway with a pile of clothes in hand; his ocean blue eyes staring back at her before he quickly turned his head away from the thief with a tint of embarrassment flushing his cheeks.

"S...Sorry. I was wondering why Haibara said I couldn't come in..." He mumbled out, almost to himself.

"M...Meitantei?" KID stuttered out, still slightly surprised and also embarrassed.

The detective walked into the room, putting the clothes down on the chair without turning his head to glance at the thief's form. "Here." He turned back towards the door and began to head back, almost robotically.

A sly smirk grew across KID's lips as she put a hand on her hip almost looking seductive in just her underwear. "What? You surprised I'm female, Meitantei?"

Shinichi turned around to glare at the magician only to turn away; his face completely red and Kaito snickering him. "Well, you made it hard to believe you were one."

"I _am_ good at acting!" She smiled and Shinichi smirked at hearing that.

She certainly was.

It was just awkward that the rival he always believed was a male was in fact ... female.

However the atmosphere soon went back to tense as Shinichi turned back around, clasping the door handle. "Umm ... get changed and come down when you're ready..."

"Don't you like my body, Meitantei~?" Kaito teased, winking at him and the detective shivered before letting a frown cross his features.

"KID..." Kaito blinked at the way Shinichi worded her alter-ego's name. "...this is just super awkward for me, okay. I always thought you were male, but you're really..."

"Yea, I get that. Don't worry about it..." She walked over to the clothes and slipped on the shirt that Shinichi had put on the chair. "...the only people that know are the people that either know me or know KID's secret." She turned her head to face him with a smile on her face. "You're cute when you blush you know that?"

Shinichi went red again before growling to himself and leaving the room, but not before hearing the Kaitou cackling away in the room. He swallowed, clutching his chest; face still red as his eyes stared at the ground before him.

' _KID's female ... and she...she..._ ' His thoughts went to her nice, curvy body and he shook his head. ' _What am I thinking? She's a thief!_ '

 _ **ACM**_

After Kaito had been given the spare clothes by Shinichi and gotten changed into them. She had stood in front of the mirror, staring at the reflection that stared back at her. Her eyes were sapphire blue and her hair was a short messy, chocolate brown that she always got cut because she liked it that short. The only difference from her being a male was her jawline that looked more feminine along with the curves that led down to her hips.

She didn't even bother to think about her breasts.

However ... she couldn't care less.

A sigh left her lips as Kaito's shoulders slumped, wincing at the slight pain she felt from her right shoulder.

' _Thats right. I was also shot..._ ' A tsk left the thief's lips, shoving her hands into the pockets of the jeans and heading over to the door. She wrenched it open and headed down the stairs to the living room.

The magician found both Shinichi and Ai, sitting down in the living room; sipping cups of coffee. The two turned their heads to the thief and gave her a small smile.

Well, Kudou tried to.

He was probably still in shock over finding out that his rival was a girl.

Haibara just gave her a blank look.

"What do you plan on doing now, KID?" Ai asked the thief as Kaito's feet came off the last step.

She turned her head and blinked at the two before turning away and sighing. "Go home. What else?"

Ai nodded while Shinichi looked unsure on the idea of letting the thief go.

He had KID in his home and had finished being treated and yet ... he couldn't call the police on her.

Its not like Nakamori would believe KID was female anyway.

The mini-scientist let a small smirk crawl across her face as she put down her cup and eyed the thief.

Kaito noticed the smirk and lifted a brow at the expression.

"Kudou-kun walked in on you, didn't he?" A nervous chuckle left the thief's lips while the detective looked quite scandalised. "He's probably fallen for that figure of yours." Kaito blinked and started to feel uncomfortable; folding her arms across her chest and shifting from foot to foot. "You have quite an undeveloped chest due to all the athletic things you do, but you still have curves."

The thief blinked and looked down at herself and realised that Ai was right.

She was ... _really_ curvy.

Did Kudou really like her figure even if she had small breasts?

"Your curves have also made your hips protrude a little more outwards than it should be," Ai explained, causing Kaito to blush and turn away and check; not noticing how Shinichi nearly dropped his coffee at those words.

' _It_ _is? How did I not notice?'_ Kaito thought to herself, staring.

"That's why woman's figures look like an hourglass," she continued on as Kaito turned back around and frowned at her.

"I already knew that..." She mumbled out and Ai didn't look at all bothered that she made the thief embarrassed, but more satisfied that she listed off a bunch of elements on Kaito's body which had made Shinichi look away from the thief completely.

He looked uncomfortable, blushing up a storm of red that painted his cheeks.

Kaito was growing increasingly anxious before she took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Can I stay here just to ... heal myself up...?" She mumbled out; her eyes wandering over to the detective as he blinked and opened his mouth in shock.

"I...I..." He cut himself off and stared at the thief in shock. Kaito looked vulnerable and it was hard to believe that Kaitou KID could look that way. He swallowed before finally sighing and nodding his head. "You can, but be careful."

The magician gave an appreciative smile to the detective and skipped up the stairs. Shinichi turned his head away, blushing.

Why ... did the thief have a nice butt or figure overall?

He grabbed his head and rubbed it with a groan.

He couldn't ... be falling for a thief, could he?

He was going to need to a long drink to understand this better.

 ** _ACM_**

Kaito came out of the bathroom, wearing some light pajamas with a towel wrapped around her shoulders. Ai had headed back over to Agasa's a few hours ago; leaving the detective with the female Kaitou KID. Kaito hadn't seen the detective in over five hours and had guessed that he just wanted to be left alone for the time being.

He had just found out his rival was the opposite sex the entire time, so it was probably messing with his head a bit.

While Shinichi had been doing who knows what; Kaito had taken the liberty to taking a shower to clean her wound up.

She wandered down the stairs and headed into the kitchen only to see a certain cowlick-haired detective with his head on the dining table. Kaito noticed the bottle of bourbon nearby and winced.

She had a feeling the detective would drink himself silly, but not enough to pass out.

He was more responsible than that.

Way more...

Kaito sighed to herself, walking over, carefully picking the unconscious detective up; no matter how hard it was considering the difference in their stature and weight.

She ... couldn't help but admit that he looked cute asleep, even if it was passed out from alcohol.

She sighed and heaved the detective into her arms and dragged him upstairs to his own room. She opened the door and lay Shinichi down on the bed, careful not to bump her own wound as she did so. She blinked as she noticed his figure; his broad shoulders and how muscular his chest probably was underneath the suit he wore.

She was tempted to strip him and see, but she wasn't that kind of girl ... or thief.

Well, she might peek into the boys changing rooms, but she wouldn't outright strip them.

That was where she drew the line.

A quiet stir from Shinichi caused Kaito to back away a bit. She watched as the detective opened his eyes, blearily and stared up at Kaito as if not realising she was there yet. Shinichi blinked before tilting his head to the side, confused.

"K...KI~DD~O..." He muttered out, speech slightly slurred and Kaito gulped; no matter if he looked cute like that.

Shinichi was completely wasted.

Maybe she should leave him to rest. "Just get some rest, alright," she told him, causing the detective to frown at her.

Kaito turned around to leave when the detective grabbed his nightshirt that she had borrowed for the night, causing the magician to turn around to face Shinichi. He stared back at her with narrowed blue eyes. "Why donchu stay~?" He buried his head into the nightshirt which caused her to blush.

"K...Kudou, I can't. You're drunk and..." She was cut off as Shinichi looked up, glaring at her.

"Shinichi!" He hiccuped, still holding onto her shirt. "It's Shi-ni-chi!" He lowered his eyelids at her. "KI~DD~O~" Her face flushed red at how Shinichi had pronounced her alter-ego's name.

It was provocative.

It was spelling out ' _want_ ' to her.

"K...Kudou..." She tried to speak, but stopped when the red-faced Shinichi grabbed her collar and pulled her closer to him.

"It's Shinichi~" He slurred out and Kaito swallowed as she stared into the bleary, blue eyes of her rival.

She noticed how unfocused his eyes were along with how he was eyeing a certain part of her anatomy along with ... her lips.

It didn't tare long before he lunged forward kissing her full-on the lips, surprising her.

' _Holy shit!_ ' Kaito thought to herself as she stared at the detective before her. ' _He's drunk. Just remember he's drunk._ '

The thief could taste the alcohol on the detective's breath and widened her eyes when she realised that Shinichi was trying to undress her.

She could feel his hands roam over her body and start to lift up the nightshirt she was wearing, causing her to blush.

' _Just how wasted is he?!_ '

The thief tried to get out of the kiss, but Shinichi leaned in more. He pulled her onto the bed with him and Kaito's hands landed on the detectives chest; noticing how he was smiling at her and she blinked. He brought a hand up to her chin; about to bring her in for another kiss when she felt his hands massaging her curves and froze.

Why was Shinichi doing this?

Was he seriously that wasted?

His hand stopped on her breast and cupped it in his hand, squeezing it and she wanted to either moan in pleasure or punch him.

She chose to do neither.

She just kept on a firm pokerface.

Her reaction seemed to make the wasted Shinichi frown at her and huff in disappointment.

She smirked at him.

She was Kaitou KID after all.

She was well known for her pokerface.

The thief winked at him in a flirtatious manner and he smirked back, fingering her curves once more before caressing her backside. She lifted a brow at the gesture however as he squeezed the cheek of her butt she let out a light squeak and glared at him with a blush on her face. That reaction had caused a grin to grow across his face. She grabbed his hand, taking it away from her backside and getting off the detective which caused him to pout.

She fixed her nightshirt up as she stood up and was about to leave when Shinichi grabbed her hand causing her to flinch at the touch.

"S...Stay..." He mumbled out and it didn't sound like it was due to being intoxicated, but he generally wanted her to stay with him.

Kaito turned her head to face Shinichi and saw that the detective didnt have his usual confident smirk or a frown in place, but he looked generally worried and she knew then that he wasn't faking it. She sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed as Shinichi lay back down, closing his eyes.

Kaito sat there until she knew that the house owner was fast asleep on his bed.

She stood up and headed for the door, turning around to look back at the detective; watching his chest rise with each breath he took.

She put a hand to her lips, swallowed before looking away.

She couldn't tell the detective about this.

She couldn't tell him that he'd just kissed his rival and tried to seduce her while intoxicated.

It'd mess with his head.

 _ **ACM**_

Once the detective work up in the morning he frowned at how he ended up in his own bed. Then he remembered his houseguest and sighed, knowing that most likely KID would've brought him up to his room. If the girl knew he'd been drinking then most likely she wanted him somewhere he wouldn't hurt himself.

He stood to his feet and groaned as the effects of a migraine hit him; most likely a hangover.

He put a hand to his head and groaned, but not before he tasted something strange on his lips. He put a hand there instead and frowned. It was faint, but it definitely felt like something had been pressed there ... something wet and sweet; like chocolate. He looked down at his bed and eyed it before noticing how the sheets were slightly crumpled, but that could be due to him getting up or tossing about in bed.

He rubbed the side of his head and sighed to him, wincing at the pain in his head.

A flash and he remembered what the feeling was.

He rushed out the door, ignoring the banging pain in his head, down the stairs and into the kitchen. She wasn't in there and so he checked the spare room and she wasn't there either. He checked the library and found her; reading the Night Baron series and seemed quite invested in it.

Her eyes looked up and she smiled when he entered the room. "Oh, hey Kudou! How are you feeling?"

He swallowed, entering the room and walking across to where she sat. "Um ... I didn't do anything to you last night, did I?" He asked, sounding unsure and scared.

She blinked, tilting her head and shaking it. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"B...Because I remember a ... kiss..." He mumbled out and Kaito just stared at him.

She let out a sigh and closed the book. "Yes. We did kiss." When he heard this the detective flinched. "After I got you to your room you kissed me and started asking me to call you by your given name. I was about to leave when you pulled me onto the bed and started feeling me up."

Shinichi shivered at the thought that he had just been feeling up Kaitou KID. "Nothing happened though, right?"

Kaito lifted a brow at this and huffed. "A part from the fact my first kiss went to a detective ... not really."

He sighed in relief at hearing that. "Well, it was my first kiss too..."

"Then we're even!" She exclaimed, putting the book aside, jumping up and grinning at the detective. Shinichi stared at the thief as she put her hands behind her back, making two roses appear in them. "Here's a game. I have two roses behind my back and whichever hand you choose I'll give you that rose."

He frowned at her. "Is there some hidden meaning behind this game?"

"Maybe~!" She exclaimed, shrugging her shoulders.

He sighed and eyed both arms that Kaito had firmly behind her back. "That one..." He said, sounding unsure, pointing at the arm that had been injured.

She blinked at him, seeming unsure whether to give him the rose in that hand. "You sure?"

A frown crossed his features as he narrowed his eyes at her. "If your unsure too how am I meant to be?"

A small laugh escaped Kaito's lips as she nodded her head at his question. "Touché." She brought that arm into view and allowed Kudou to see the rose in that hand.

He stared at it.

It was a red rose.

Which meant the other one she had been hiding was yellow.

"I find it ironic you picked this one considering you kissed me last night," she said, twirling it around in her hand.

"T...That was an accident! I was drunk!"

"Oh?" Kaito said, eyeing Shinichi. "It's usually said that people do and say things they wouldn't normally when drunk. You even asked me to call you 'Shinichi' not 'Kudou'."

The detective's face was going completely red, turning his head away from her. "That's..." He took in a breath and let out in a deep sigh. "Alright, I may ... kind of like you?"

"It's not just because you saw me naked yesterday, is it?" She asked, lifting a brow, but also had a sly smirk on her face.

"N...No!" He looked away before turning back to face her. "I always thought I was in love with Ran, but after the Conan thing I see her more as a sister. You always knew about it, but never told anyone and I think..." He looked down frowning. "...I think I had a suspicion that you were female after you disguised as Ran. A male can't imitate a girl's voice that well unless they were one, but how you do a male voice..."

Kaito just grinned and shook a finger at the detective. "You'll hurt your head by doing that."

He lifted his head up and frowned at her, but noticed how her smile had changed. It looked more sad ... sympathetic now than just the usual mocking grin she had plastered on. "I understand what you mean. I've never had any guy friends to know what a crush feels like and the only one that bothered to talk to me is a major bastard."

This surprised Shinichi. "You're not popular?"

"I am. I just usually ignore most guys that I'm not interested in," Kaito explained, causing the detective to shake his head.

"Which means you're looking for someone to give you a challenge in and out of the suit..." Shinichi questioned Kaiti and she blinked, staring at him as his blue eyes made contact with her. "...am I right?" She nodded her head, numbly. He then, pointed at the rose in her hand and smirked. "That's basically like your own version of a confession, except you wanted me to choose between the yellow rose which would be 'friendship' or the red one meaning 'love'." He narrowed his eyes at the girl; who just gave him a smirk. "Am I wrong?"

A small laugh escaped her lips and she shrugged her shoulders. "Geez, you even make this out into a huge deduction show..." He blinked as she caused both roses to disappear and smile at him, fondly. "Why don't you be the judge of that, Meitantei?"

Before Shinichi could react Kaito lunged forward and kissed him on the lips, grabbing hold of his tie and jerking him down to her height level. The sudden kiss had surprised the detective, but he soon relaxed his shoulders and wrapped his arms around the female thief, stroking her messy hair.

They let go soon after and Kaito leaned into the detective's chest with a smile on her face. "So, what's the verdict?"

"I admit it. I'm fond of you." A small chuckle broke from the girl's lip as she looped up at the detective. "I can't believe I fell for a thief."

"Or I a detective!"

Shinichi leaned his head against Kaito's with a soft smile on his face, eyeing the shoulder she had been shot in. "I won't let them hurt you, I promise..."

"Thank you..." She mumbled out. A thought then struck her and grinned at Shinichi, devilishly. "I almost forgot to tell you my real name." Shinichi blinked as he looked down at the girl in his arms as kept her grin on her face. "Kuroba Kaito is my name!"

A chuckle escaped Shinichi's lips and Kaito pouted, "That's quite an ironic name."

"Shut up..." She grumbled out before pulling on his tie to lower him more to her level and kiss him once more.

They didn't think it would happen.

A thief and detective could never work and yet...

The two changed from rivals to lovers.


	19. Story 18: Clipped Wings

_**This is something I thought up to go with the 'Kaito Demon' AU story. This obviously takes place after Shinichi was turned into a Sun Demon and sees Kaito as his enemy now. This story is just something I thought up on the fly and liked the idea.**_

 _ **Also there's a poll on my profile asking what story you'd possibly like me to write next for 'A Chance Meeting'. If you don't like the suggestions on the poll you can leave a comment as an idea for what I can write next. I'd be happy to write out someone's idea as long as it's not too crazy😅.**_

 _ **I also want to know who you would like to appear in another story of this 'Kaito Demon' AU. I'm just curious as it's mainly been focused on Kaito and Shinichi/Conan while it's shown bits of Heiji, Ran and Akako. So who would you like to see appear next? Or would you like someone to reappear like Heiji or Akako like Ran and Aoko have?**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Story 18: Clipped Wings**_

 _'Dad ... he's...' A boy with messy brown hair wandered down the street and away from the house he had just been at._

 _It was raining._

 _His tears were mixing in with the raindrops._

 _His dress shoes sloshed against the puddles in the pavement as he walked._

 _'Dad...' He stopped and stared at the cement ground below his feet; sapphire blue eyes widening._

 _He put a hand to his chest, gripping his suit jacket, tightly, gasping._

 _What was this dreadful feeling?_

 _He didn't like it._

 _He ... wanted to ... take out his pain on someone._

 _Why?_

 _It hurt..._

 _"Shinichi?" A quiet female voice spoke up, causing him to turn his head and see a girl around his age, staring at him with confused eyes. "Why are you crying?"_

 _He stared at her, swallowing some saliva that had built up in his mouth before advancing on her._

 _"S...Shinichi, you're scaring me..."_

 _He ignored what she said, approaching her from the front and grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. He stared into her wide, terrified violet eyes for a moment before tilting his head and biting into her shoulder. The girl let out a shriek of pain, trying to push the boy off of her, but he wouldn't budge. His teeth sunk deeper into her shoulder, angry, ripping through the fabric of her dress and breaking skin._

 _He tasted something iron and metallic._

 _Blood._

 _"KAITO!" A surprised shout along with the boy being ripped off of the girl almost instantly._

 _Kaito turned his blue-eyed gold-rimmed gaze onto the woman holding him and glared at her, hissing; showing his bloodstained teeth. The woman only frowned at the boy and sighed, hugging him close to her chest causing him to flinch before breaking down into quiet sobs. She looked down at the crying girl on the footpath, clutching her shoulder before taking out her phone and calling a well-known Witch to explain to the girl her situation._

 _As she waited for the person on the other end to answer she put her son on the ground and frowned at him. "Kaito..." He looked up at her with tear-stained cheeks. "...I know you miss him, but don't do that again." The boy looked back at the girl; who was crying in pain and a pit of guilt weighed itself in his stomach. "You have to remember that Moon Demons don't hurt anyone. That means you too..."_

 _"A...Alright, Mum..." Kaito sniffed out, making the woman smile._

 _ **ACM**_

The teenager opened his eyes with a start; blue eyes glancing around the room he was in almost instantly. A frown creased his features and he swallowed. A groan caught his attention and he turned his head to see a teenage girl, lying beside him with duct-tape over her mouth while her arms and legs were tied up.

He guessed he was in a similar position.

His eyes gazed at his surroundings once more. ' _It looks like a warehouse, but it's too dark for me to see..._ ' he bit his bottom lip, blinking his eyes and narrowing them; a golden colouring now outlining his iris as his eyes scanned the room, carefully.

He noticed a door on the opposite side of the room, a window was above them however it was bolted up shut with wooden boards to stop light from creeping in. There was a pile of boxes in the corner; though one was open and overturned. The magician scooted over to the box, careful to not make a sound before peeking inside.

The teenager widened his eyes at what he saw, gagging.

There were bunches upon bunches of Moon Demon wings in the box and he could only guess more were in the others. The feathers were ruffled and had started falling off due to having lost contact with its host. There was also the smell of iron coming from the box; a lot of it, meaning there was a lot of dried blood from the wings in the boxes.

Kaito swallowed whatever he had been about to throw-up, scooting back over to where the girl was and leaned against the wall in contemplation. ' _So I've been kidnapped - most likely by Collectors._ ' His eyes went to the girl beside him and winced. ' _Not only that, but Mouri-chan is too..._ '

As he moved his gaze away from her to try and think of a way to escape he heard her groan again.

It wasn't a sleepless groan, but more like a stir.

She was waking up.

Kaito turned his head, slightly, to face the female with him and swallowed as she opened her eyes and sat up. She was slightly groggy, but she could make out that she wasn't at the Agency once she realised how dark it was and that she couldn't speak. She looked around and finally met Kaito's gaze and blinked, confused.

Before he could bother with any sort of morse code to try and explain to her their current situation - the door at the other side of the room opened. The two turned their heads towards the door and Kaito narrowed his eyes as their kidnapper stepped into the room, not bothering to turn a light on.

' _They obviously want to keep their identity hidden from us,_ ' Kaito thought to himself, eyeing the man that grabbed an overturned chair near him, lifting it up and sitting on it, facing the two.

"You two are Moon Demons, am I wrong?" The man asked and Kaito could see a glimmer of teeth in the dark. They couldn't answer which humoured the man due to the duct-tape. "You are going to undergo surgery once the night is over."

The two teens eyes widened.

They knew what that meant.

Ran had been told about how valuable her wings were and now she was terrified.

Kaito was furious, gnashing his teeth together in anger and glaring at the man before him.

"You already know that once a Moon Demon misses a full moon night to gain magic their ' _other_ ' form is revealed." A large grin spreads across the man's face and Kaito notices three others enter the room. "Once you two change we will make you bleed until you give them to us. Don't worry..." One of the three new men came forward and ripped the duct-tape from Kaito and Ran's mouthes. "...we're not cruel enough to kill you. After all..." An insane grin spread across his face. "...Moon Demon wings grow back and your species is dying out. We can't have that, can we?"

Kaito glared at the man, snarling and tried rushing at the man; only to trip over his feet due to them being tied together. This caused all of the men to laugh at him and the teen to end up glaring instead. "You think it's a saving grace by letting us live after taking our wings?!" Kaito shouted, anger clear in his voice. "There is no greater shame to a Moon Demon than to have his wings clipped! It'd be like sentencing a Moon Demon to death!"

A smile spread across the man's face that terrified Ran even more than she already was and caused Kaito to scoot up beside her once more, glaring at him. "Well, let's hope _she_ has some nice young Moon Demons in the future." The girl hid herself behind Kaito from the man's perverse expression while the magician kept a heated glare on him. The man gazed down at a watch, still holding that smirk. "Soon..."

The two blinked before realisation dawned on them.

It was a full moon tonight.

They had probably dosed them for the entire night, meaning it was near sunrise.

Kaito looked behind him at the window, noticing through the board cracks the dark blue tinge of night becoming purple and pink due to the sun's rays. He shook his head at seeing this.

He didn't want to be here.

He didn't want to be stuck in this awful situation.

He glanced at the girl hiding behind him and swallowed.

She probably didn't either.

As Kaito watched the sun finally rise into his view; he felt it. He grasped his chest and coughed, knowing this was what it felt like when he couldn't get his full of magic. The teen went into a coughing fit, falling on his side, breathing heavily. He noticed that Ran had done something similar.

His vision was getting blurry.

He closed his eyes for a moment however brief before opening them again and everything was clear again.

His breathing was fine.

His vision was fine.

His coughing had stopped.

The only difference was that he was now in his demon form. His large black wings lay behind him as he sat back up, glaring at the men with gold-rimmed eyes. Ran also had a pair of black wings folded behind her along with the same gold-rimming on her own eyes and moon markings under her eyes.

The man looked between the two teens as if deciding who to clip first. He then, pointed at Ran and she froze. "Her."

Kaito looked back at her with wide eyes as the three men came to grab her only for Kaito to shift in front of her and growl. "You want her then you'll have to go through me."

"Fiesty, aren't you?" Kaito only glared at the man. "Alright, you can go first. Male wings are the more rarer ones and..." He widened his eyes at seeing the markings on Kaito's neck before letting out a whistle and grinning like the devil. "You're wings will be even rarer now!" Kaito blinked at hearing this as two of the three men grabbed his arms and brought him over to the open area by the man and sat him down on his knees. "A Moon Demon at your age that has a mate. Your wings will be worth a fortune on the black market!"

Kaito's eyes widened as he knew where this was going.

He heard the sound of the chair scrapping across the floor, meaning the man had gotten up.

It was suddenly silent and the magician didn't like that.

He was held down by his shoulders by the three men that had come in.

The thief heard Ran gasp before pain entered his back and he cried out in pain. He felt the gush of wet liquid trickle down his back as the man dug the knife deeper into his skin where his wings connected to his spine.

"Stop! STOP IT!" Kaito screamed in pain as tears trickled down his cheeks.

He could hear Ran's screams of protest from behind him, but she couldn't help him due to being bound.

He knew that if he struggled it would only just be worse.

But why shouldn't he ... when his pride and joy was being stolen from him?

When it felt like he was dying...

 _ **ACM**_

A teenager around the same age as Kaito and Ran was walking down the street of the fifth street Beika district. He turned into the building that was known as the Mouri Detective Agency; his brown hair ruffling slightly in the wind along with his distinguishable cowlick.

He walked up the stairs of the Agency only to hear panting coming from behind him and a female voice shout out, "Kudou-kun?!"

The detective turned his head with a raised brow only to see a girl; who looked a lot like Ran only her slightly shorter, brown hair was more a reddish color and she was flat around the chest area.

Shinichi frowned at the girl before him, narrowing his blue eyes at her. "I'm sorry, but I don't want anything to do with you or your husband, Aoko-san."

The girl blinked, getting up from bending down on her knees and looked at Shinichi. "I know it's hard for you to understand, but Kaito was going through a lot then. He didn't mean it." The detective only scoffed, turning his head away. "He also informed me of you being Conan-kun..."

"Did he now...?" There was irritation in his voice as his eyebrow twitched.

Aoko nodded before finally taking a deep breath and grabbing Shinichi's sleeve; causing a look of surprise to cross his features.

"Please!" She pleaded with him. "Kaito hasn't come home in two days and tonight's the full moon! If he..." She was cut off by Shinichi wrenching his arm out of her grasp and glaring at her. "Do you really think I care about what happens to _that guy_ after what he did to Ran!?"

Aoko was taken aback by the shout, stepping away from the angered teen. Her eyes staring at the floor below her feet. "I get that your angry at him ... I was too for lying to me..." She lifted her head up with tears in her eyes. "But please! If it's what I think it is then not just Kaito is in danger then so is Ran-chan!"

The look on Shinichi's face changed instantly from anger to distress as he grabbed Aoko's shoulders and stared at her with worry in his blue eyes. "Why? What's happened to Ran?!"

The Mermaid bit her bottom lip before looking away from the newly turned Sun Demon. "I have a feeling that ... they were kidnapped by Collectors." Shinichi blinked and gestures for her to continue. "Kaito told you how they ' _collect_ ' Supernaturals body parts and sell them?" The detective nodded. "Well, since Moon Demons are near extinct they carefully monitor who they think is one before kidnapping them, waiting for the full moon to see if they change and then clip their wings..."

This new information horrified Shinichi as he gripped the girl in front of him tighter and glared into her eyes. "Are you saying that they'll be killed once their wings are taken?!"

She shook her head at his question while wincing. "No. They've stopped killing them once they realized Moon Demons were becoming endangered because they don't spread their kind like Sun Demons do through bites and when they do its usually accidental. They only take the wings because that's the rarest part..."

"What happens to them after that?" Shinichi asked, worry coating his voice.

There was sadness in Aoko's eyes as she lifted her head up and stared at Shinichi's face. "When a born Moon Demon gets their wings clipped ... to them it feels like they've lost a part of themselves because their wings have been with them since birth..."

"Then Kuroba will feel like he's lost something once they take his wings..." Shinichi said to himself, but Aoko heard him.

She nodded her head at him with a worried frown on her face. "Yea. The wings will grow back, but it will take time and Kaito would have to get used to the new structure. Whenever a Moon Demon's wings regrow from being clipped they'll be ... slightly deformed..." She winced at her words.

"Deformed?"

"It means that one wing could be completely useless while the other is fine. The condition of the wings get worse and worse the more their clipped. They'll lose their hardened ability to protect their vessel and just become normal bird wings that are large," Aoko explained to Shinichi with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"H...How do you know all this?" Shinichi asked, sounding quite shocked.

The Mermaid turned her head away while grabbing her arms as a shiver ran down her spine. "Kaito's Mother had her wings clipped while Kaito had been watching. Her wings grew back like normal feathers; meaning she'd been clipped at least five times before then, but without the hardened part like Kaito's had." She lowered her head, bottom lip trembling. "They then clipped Kaito's too even though he was only ten at the time. His grew back slightly deformed, so he can't fly properly with them..."

The detective looked down as though in thought. "Now that you mention it ... when he saved me I _did_ notice how one of his wings was slightly bent..."

Aoko nodded her head at the Demon before her. "That's the deformity in his wing caused by the clipping..."

Shinichi took in a deep breath, letting a hand run through his hair as he let all of this sink in.

Kuroba had deformed wings.

Ran's had never been clipped.

The two of them were in a bad situation right now.

"Are you able to track Kuroba with how you two are linked?" Shinichi asked Aoko and the girl blinked.

She nodded at him almost instantly. "Yes! Yes!" She exclaimed and hurried down the stairs with Shinichi following close-by. "Follow me, Kudou-kun!" The two rushed down the street with Aoko in the lead, following her link and hoping that they'll get to the two in time.

' _Kaito!_ '

' _Ran!_ '

 _ **ACM**_

Kaito's screaming soon died down once his wings were extracted from his back, causing the teen to curl up on the floor in the growing puddle of blood surrounding his body. His breathing was laboured and ragged from all the screaming he'd done along with all the blood he'd lost.

His vision was getting blurry.

There was ... so much of his blood...

"Shit!" Kaito cringed at the shout and turned his head to see what had happened. "His wing is bent! He's been clipped before!" There was the sound of a box being kicked causing Kaito and Ran to flinch at the sound. "However we can still sell it off because we have one other..."

Ran instantly froze and Kaito widened his eyes.

He tried to stand up, but couldn't due to the pain he was currently in.

"Y...You bastards..." Kaito growled out through gritted teeth; golden-rimmed eyes flashing while his tail flicked out from under his shirt in anger.

The man turned his attention towards Kaito and grinned at the teenager. "You'll be of use again once your wings grow back, but until then..." He gestured for his men to take Kaito away.

The magician wasn't having it.

He was pissed off.

His wings had been clipped a second time and just because humans wanted to buy a rare item.

That was not on.

The teen was lifted up off the ground by the two men of the three me that had held him down however ... they didn't expect him to retaliate.

He turned his head so fast that he could've received whiplash, biting into the arm of the man holding him on the right and hard enough to break skin. The man let out a cry of pain and tried to shake the Demon off him, but Kaito just bit deeper and more aggressively. The third man - that-wasn't-holding-Kaito tore the magician from his partner's arm only for a chunk of flesh to be ripped from his arm.

His blood spilled from the wound and he screamed in pain.

Kaito spat the flesh out of his mouth in disgust, eyeing the three men with narrowed eyes and growled.

"Wow! I didn't think a Moon Demon would actually bite someone!" The man ochestrating this whole thing exclaimed and Kaito turned to face him and he froze. The teen's eyes were no longer blue and gold-rimmed, but entirely encased in gold. "I...Its true," He stuttered out as he backed away while his men rushed out of the open door; abandoning their boss. "Moon Demons _can_ lose themselves just like any other Supernatural! They're not a perfect creature!"

The teenager just snarled and advanced on the man; forgetting about Ran completely as he stalked towards his prey. His tail swishing behind him almost anticipating what was to come while his eyes scaled the man's actions, carefully.

The sound of footsteps broke the thief from his concentration and he turned his attention towards the door with a low growl. In the doorway to the room was Shinichi and Aoko; both stared as Kaito stood in the middle of the bloodstained floorboards - a mix of his own blood and the man he had just bit. While Ran still sat in the corner, still bound up and too shocked to say a word.

The detective was about to rush over to her when Aoko put her hand in front of him. "Don't." He frowned and looked to the Mermaid that was currently glaring daggers at her link. "Kaito isn't himself right now. He could attack you."

"What do you mean by that?" Shinichi asked, lifting a brow.

"Remember how I said that Moon Demon wings are like a part of them?" He nodded and she gestured to the bent wings lying nearby Kaito's feet and the bloodstained spot covered with feathers. "A Moon Demon that has been clipped of their wings will go berserk because it feels like they're losing a part of their soul every time they're clipped."

The detective turned his head to stare at the teenage girl, but decided to end the conversation there. However he would like to continue it later and find out more on what she meant.

His eyes drifted to Ran and he sighed, seeing that she was fine. ' _She still has her wings, so Kuroba might've asked them to do him first since he knows what it's like ... no way..._ '

"Kaito..." Shinichi blinked, turning his head to see that Aoko was stepping out into the room and that her link was growling at her; teeth grit together, showing sharp fangs. "...calm down, please. You know who I am. It's me, Aoko." She lifted up her fingers to show him the symbols on her fingers.

This however seemed to make the magician more aggressive as he clenched his fists at his sides before running at the girl with a snarl. Aoko was expecting it, opening her arms up and wrapping them around the male as his body connected with hers. His first instinct once he had been wrapped in her embrace was to bite into her neck, but then he recognised this feeling. He sunk his head into her neck as his eyes returned to the usual gold-rimmed and vibrant sapphire they usually are while he's in demon form. He lifted his arms up and grasped her around the shoulders, tightly and bit back a sob.

"A...Aoko..." He bit out, trying hard not to cry.

She pat his back and shushed him, noticing how he shivered and whimpered at the touch and so she moved her hand to his head instead. "Kaito, don't keep it in. Just let it out ... please..."

A broken sob was his response as he cried into Aoko's shoulder.

He had lost his wings again.

It's like he was Icarus with his wax wings.

Whenever he got closer to the sun he got burned and was sent back down to Earth.

Kaito felt like whenever he was just getting the hang of his wings ... they were taken away from him again and he was left scarred.

His wings may not be made of wax and his goal may not have been sun ... but he did indeed have an impossible goal similar to that of Icarus.

He wanted to destroy Pandora and the only way to make sure was to check large jewels through moonlight similar to the sun...

 _ **ACM**_

Kaito opened his eyes for the second time that day; noticing the white walls around him and soft, cushioned fabric he was lying on. It registered in his head that he was in a hospital. He tried to sit up, but winced at the pain he felt in his back and instantly fell back down, regretting that action.

His eyes moved around the room before finally hearing the soft groaning of someone by his bed.

A stir.

He tilted his head to see who it was and smiled.

His link was sitting in a chair beside his bed; stirring awake.

Her eyes blinked open a few times, rubbing them before landing on Kaito and realisation dawned on her that he was awake. "Kaito! I'm so glad you're okay!" There were tears in her eyes and he smiled at her, lifting his arm up and wiping them away.

"I'm in a hospital, right?" He asked, confused.

She nodded, leaning into his touch; hoping that he wouldn't disappear on her again. "Yea, Haido Central. There's a section here for Supernaturals. Ran-chan and Kudou-kun are in another room."

"What's she being treated for?" Kaito asked, wanting to know if the girl was alright.

He still felt slightly woozy from possible drugs to help ease any pain in his back.

Obviously they were wearing off now.

"They're checking her over - making sure her wings are alright. That sort of thing."

Kaito gave her a slight nod of his head in response. "Okay."

He felt her hand grab for his, tightening around it and he turned to look at her, confused. "Kaito..." She swallowed, head low and fringe covering her eyes. "...the doctors said your wings will grow back in a year or so." He tsked, annoyed that he'd have to wait that long for his wings to regrow again. "They also said ... to watch yourself."

A sigh left his lips and he nodded. "I know, Aoko. But I'm not a target if I got no wings for them to take from me at the moment."

Her hands tightened around his. "I...I still..." She bit her bottom lip, wondering whether on not to say it as Kaito turned to face her again. She took in a deep breath and let it out. "I don't want you end up like Chikage-san!" She exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she lifted her head up to glare at her link.

Kaito stared back with wide eyes before swallowing. "Aoko..." He couldn't think of any words to say to her.

How could he?

They both knew about what happened to his Mother.

Everyone in the world knew about the famous magician; Toichi Kuroba's death, but no one knew about what happened to his wife...

And Kaito would rather it stay that way.

It was an awkward kind of silence between the two that was broken by a sudden knock at the door. Aoko turned and blinked, seeing Shinichi standing there with a hand raised and looking like he was caught peeping in.

He scratched the back of his head, sheepishly. "Um, can I speak with Kuroba for a minute?"

Aoko turned back to Kaito; who gave a nod of his head at her. Aoko let go of his hand and kissed his cheek in the process. She walked out of the room and smiled at the two a little too sweetly for their liking. "Please, don't kill each other, okay?" She then, closed the door as Shinichi walked in which led the two males to be left with a room of silence.

The quiet drifted on for some time.

Until it was broken.

"So ... thank you..." Shinichi spoke up, not looking at Kaito. "...for not letting Ran go through that. However I can't imagine how painful it was for you..." He winced at his own choice of words.

The Moon Demon watched the Sun Demon with a keen eye, laying on the bed and sighed to himself. "Well, I've gone through it before, so I know the pain." A wince also crossed the thief's features this time. "I'd feel guilty if I didn't and I also didn't want to hear a girl scream."

"Yea, Aoko-san told me about what happened to you and your Mother..."

"She did?" Kaito asked, sounding surprised before a thoughtful look crossed his face and he turned his head to face the detective. "Kudou, do you want to know why my house is empty?"

The detective blinked at hearing this, raising a brow. "What brought this on?"

"You know my Dad isn't alive, but what of my Mum?"

"Isn't she just traveling?" Shinichi suggested. "That's what my parents are doing."

A bitter laugh left Kaito's lips and it made a shiver go down the detective's spine. That sound shouldn't be capable of coming out of the thief's lips. "I wish that was so..."

"Why?" He asked, almost regretting asking that.

The magician narrowed his eyes at the detective, giving him an intense gaze. "Were you told how a Moon Demon's wings are linked to their soul?" Shinichi nodded his head at this. "So, each time the wings are clipped a little piece of the Moon Demon is taken and destroyed - leaving only a crazed monster left behind."

Kudou stared at the patient on the bed before the pieces fell into place of what he meant.

"Y...You don't mean?" He stuttered out.

Kaito nodded, a solemn expression on his face. "The last time my Mother's wings were clipped she was fine..." His face darkened. "...until mine were. She lost it. That was the last part of her humanity and seeing my wings clipped ... my pain ... it broke her."

The detective never realised how much inner turmoil the thief had.

He felt sympathetic for the other teen.

He hadn't felt this way towards Kaito since before he found out the other was a Demon.

However ... to find out Kaito hadn't had a Father since nine and then a year later his Mother went crazy...

Shinichi swallowed before finally asking, "Where is she now?"

"She was sent to an Institute that helps Supernaturals whenever they lose control of themselves. It's kind of like an Asylum for Supernaturals," Kaito explained to Shinichi. He lowered his head in dismay. "Only most of the time you know they'll never get better and that at some point ... you'll end up there too."

"Is that what scares you?" Kudou asked the magician; who instantly looked back towards the detective.

"Kudou, it's obviously I'm scared shitless of losing control of myself and hurting others around me. What do you think?" Kaito growled out, annoyed. "I bit Mouri-chan because I was upset of my Father's death and I bit a guy while we were captured today! I'm not exactly proud of that!"

Shinichi stared the clearly distressed Kaito down and let out a soft sigh. "I don't know a lot about Supernaturals, but I do know that you are a good person, Kuroba." A smile spread across his face, surprising the thief. "I work in homicide, so I see a lot of shit and I know a good person when I see him. You risk your own life to save others, even put yourself in danger to do it. I don't know what Moon Demon characteristics you have, but I know you're not a Demon."

Kaito stared at Shinichi for a moment before bursting out laughing, causing the detective to stare at him in shock. "That is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" A lonely tear ran down his cheek which Shinichi didn't miss. "I...I'm guessing we're cool then?"

Shinichi blinked in surprise before giving the other teen a smile and nodding. "Yea, we're cool, Kuroba."


	20. Story 19: Stolen Sight

_**This one I thought of as a 'what-if' story. It was a 'what-if' destroying Pandora had consequences that Kaito didn't know about? He would have to somehow deal with it.**_

 _ **Also, if the ending is 'corny' I'm sorry I couldn't think of anthing else for it.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Story 19: Stolen Sight**_

 _It was all a blur._

 _His cape fluttered behind him in the tornado-like wind; almost lifting his form off the rooftop._

 _He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered._

 _His blue eyes glared down at the shattered gem in front of him; speckles of a blood-like substance dribbling out of the broken jewel._

 _"You will pay for what you did." A voice spoke in his head, causing him to flinch back. "I will take something from you as you did to me, KID-san."_

 _The wind rippled around his body, strangling him._

 _He couldn't breath._

 _He gasped and clawed at the invisible ropes tied around his body._

 _The voice snickered before something covered his eyes like a blindfold and he let out a loud scream._

 _His luscious white suit staining red as tears of red fell down his cheeks and spotted his jacket._

 _Why did this happen?_

 ** _ACM_**

It was a Saturday morning as Kaito Kuroba sat down at one of the booths in Poirot in the Beika District, whistling a cheery tune. He was wearing dark sunglasses since it was a fairly sunny day he didn't want the sun to attack his eyes. He took his hands out of his pockets, searching the table for the menu until he found it; pretending to read it as a waitress came over to his booth with a notepad and a pen in her hand.

"What would you like to order?" she asked with a cheery tone.

"A chocolate milkshake, please," he said, putting the menu down and hearing the sound of the pen scratching paper.

"Anything else?"

"No, not really..." he said, drawing into the table with his index finger.

She noticed what he was doing before making a slight noise of surprise and blinked. "Do you..." He shook his head before she could finish her question. She swallowed and nodded. "Alright, I'll get your order for you."

She wandered off and Kaito was left to his own devices. He slumped in his chair and let out a long sigh. A few minutes passed by and he heard the door open and close, meaning more customers had entered the small Café.

"Good morning, Azusa-neechan!" a childish voice perked up, causing Kaito to flinch slightly and shuffle in his seat.

"Oh, hello, Conan-kun, Hattori-kun." Kaito inwardly winced when he heard her say that two detectives were here. "You here for a small breakfast?"

There was the sound of the two grunting in agreement as Azusa approached Kaito and gave him the drink. "Thank you..." He gave her a soft smile before turning his attention to the milkshake and taking a sip of it.

"Azusa-san, who's dat?" the Osakan questioned the waitress as he looked back at Kaito with a suspicious eye along with Conan.

"A customer," Azusa replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion and leaving it at that. She didn't want to give away her customer's privacy to the detective.

Heiji frowned and kneeled down beside the kid standing beside him. "Oi, Kudou, don' 'e look kin'a like yah?"

Conan nodded his head, glaring at the other teen. "He does; to the point where I believe he's..." He turned his head to whisper into Osakan's ear, causing him to blink.

"R...Really!?" Heiji exclaimed and Conan put a finger to his lips to shush him. "Righ'..."

The two approached the teen, quietly, pulling out the chairs across from him, sitting down in them and noticed that said teenager hadn't even noticed their approach or the fact that they had sat down. The two detectives looked at each other as Conan noticed how the menu was still lying by the teen's hand as he drank his milkshake. Hattori also noticed this and frowned as he eyed the other teenager.

The shrunken teen leaned across the table, causing Heiji to grab the back on his shirt in case the teen lashed out. "Are you by any chance ... Kaitou KID?"

Kaito hadn't expected there to be a voice right in front of him without hearing footsteps, flinching back a bit and knocking over his drink. "Shit..." He cursed out when he heard the shattering of glass land on the floor. He had already finished it, but still ... a broken glass because he got a fright.

He hardly ever got such frights.

"I'll clean that up!" He heard Azusa exclaim and rush over to his table. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks..." He looked down, ashamed he couldn't at least lend a hand to the waitress. He then, turned his attention back to the two detectives with a slight frown on his face. "Why'd you have to go and do that?"

Conan blinked, surprised by the reaction. ' _It definitely wasn't faked..._ '

However before the boy could ask about it there was the sound of the news being played on the television above Kaito and flinched at the loud sound, not realizing he'd sat under one. " _We're reporting on last week's KID Heist; where Kaitou KID had stolen the 'Mermaid's Tear'. However an hour after the theft there was a sudden storm surrounding the rooftop which made entry to it impossible. The jewel was found smashed on the rooftop along with an unconscious teenage boy. The Task Force claim that KID must've switched with him to escape and left him up there; however the teenager had to be taken to a hospital due to damage done to his eyes. Nakamori-keibu hasn't yet released the identity of the boy and it seems he doesn't intend to..._ "

" _I will not be releasing his identity! He's my daughter's friend and I don't want anyone bothering him!_ " Nakamori shouted at the camera before hopping into the ambulance.

Heiji and Conan stared at the report before their gazes lowered to the teen sitting across from them, shifting uncomfortably. "Yah tha' boy in the repor'."

"It's that obvious..." Kaito muttered out, he turned his head away in annoyance. It hadn't been a question, but more of a statement.

Conan narrowed his eyes at Kaito. "What happened? You're obviously KID, so what happened to cause..." He gestured at the magician's eyes. "... _this_?"

The magician-thief turned his head to face Conan once more with a grim smile on his face. "The gem that was smashed ... that was what I'd been looking for." He gritted his teeth and swallowed; a hand lifting to his sunglasses and taking them off. "However after I smashed it ... I found out that the myth was true and it got ... angry at me." His glazed, dull blue eyes stared straight at the two detectives however not seeing them at all. "It punished me by taking my sight." His eyes looked down to the table and a bitter smile spread across his lips. "Funny ... how the gem I _looked_ for took that which that I had used to find it..." He put his sunglasses back on to hide the sight of his dulled eyes from the two and leaned back against the seat.

"T...That's..." Conan stared at the thief, trying to form words however it was hard considering his greatest adversary had his sight taken by a mythical gem. "KID, I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to. It's my fault. I chose to be KID, so it's _my_ fault this happened," He turned his attention to the mini-detective. "You and I both have to face those demons." He gave off a shrug. He stood up, grabbing some money from his pocket and putting it on the table before walking around the it and nodding at the two; remembering where they were sitting. "It was good talking to you. I'll see you around."

The two stared at the thief before them as he headed out of the Café before they both stood up from their spots and hurried after him. "Oi!" Kaito turned around with a blink of his eyes. "Yah obviously won' be KID anymore wit' an injury like t'at."

Kaito stared at Heiji for moment before letting out a sigh. "Yea, I did give Nakamori a formal resignation last night and heard him ranting about it this morning. I can't exactly tell him the reason KID can't perform anymore is because he's blind, can I?"

"Why can't you?" Conan asked, causing Kaito to look down at Conan with a raised brow.

"You know why. He'll throw me in jail," Kaito responded, defiantly.

"Maybe, bu' 'e obviously cares abou' ya," Heiji explained, causing Kaito to wince. What had happened to his pokerface lately? "Yah 'is daugh'er's frien', so 'e cares abou' yah 'nough tah keep yah iden'ity a secre'. T'ere are worse criminals ou' t'ere t'an KID anyway."

Conan nodded at what his friend just said. "KID was non-violent and even if Nakamori-keibu wanted to lock him up I'm pretty sure there are people on the Task Force who enjoyed your Heists and even the Keibu himself. It gave them the chance to act like kids while doing their job as adults."

Kaito stared at the two, blinking; turning his head away and giving them a small smile. "I'll ... give him a personal visit then..."

 ** _ACM_**

" _Dammit. I can't even see if I put my suit on properly..._ " Kaito grumbled to himself as he scaled the Nakamori residence and towards his best friend's balcony. He had been there enough times to have mapped the place in his head off by heart; like he'd done with the rest of Ekoda and partially with Beika. He climbed up a nearby tree by the balcony; carefully feeling the branches he was grabbing hold to make sure they would be able to support his weight.

He was wearing his monocle since his top hat can hide his dull eyes however he tilts his head towards the shadows.

He bit his bottom lip; a feeling of anxiety crawling through his body.

He had to do this ... it was inevitable and he couldn't leave it for later.

Once he got high enough he grabbed for the balcony and climbed over it; however it was a lot more difficult considering he couldn't see if he had landed on the other side or fell from it. He didn't have to panic since his body came upon concrete and he sighed in relief, standing up and wiping the dirt from his suit to make it look like he had just gotten there.

He could tell that the fall had probably caused some noise and Aoko must've heard it.

The sound of the sliding door opening caught his attention and he looked in that direction; head tilted just low enough that his eyes were shadowed by his hat.

"You!" A young female voice exclaimed, sounding between surprised and angry. " _YOU_..." It came out as a growl and Kaito could tell that she probably blamed KID for what happened to his identity.

He held his hands up in defense, trying to calm her down. "Nakamori-san, calm down. I'm here to talk to both you and the Keibu."

"So you can turn yourself in!" She exclaimed, angrily. There was a shuffle of footsteps and Kaito couldn't tell whether she was coming at him or grabbing a weapon. "How dare you do that to Kaito, you stupid thief!"

He felt something soft yet also hard hit him on his head and she blinked.

Aoko stared at the thief in shock, wondering why he didn't dodge.

"Why didn't you..." She stopped when he let out a long, suffering sigh; brought his arm up to where he knew the weapon she had attacked him with was and took it off his head. "That's why I'm here." He moved his arm to remove his monocle and top hat, showing his face underneath and also the dull eyes that stared straight through Aoko. "I wanted to explain my reasons for being KID to you." He turned his head away from her. "It ... was my fault that this happened to me."

She stared at him.

She was angry that he had lied to her, but she also wanted to know what reason he had for being a thief.

She was also curious on how he lost his sight in the first place.

"I'm angry that you lied to me..." She mumbled out and he let out a small grunt of recognition as if knowing she'd be. "...but I want to know your reasons and ... how you lost your sight..."

He turned his head back to face her with a grim smile on his face. "That's ... actually part of the reason..."

She blinked as he put his monocle and hat back on knowing he wanted to explain only once and to _both_ residents of the household. She let out a sigh, grabbed his arm and led him out of her room and into the living area; hearing him mumble about where he knew everything was.

She wasn't having it.

She sat him down at the kitchen table with a glare set on him while looked away; knowing very well he couldn't see her glare, but could still feel it. "I'll go get Dad. _Stay there_."

"I'm not going anywhere..." He mumbled out with a sigh leaving his lips, drawing circles into the table as he waited.

He waited ten minutes for Aoko to get her Dad up from his drunken stupor and into the living room where Kaito currently was. He could tell from how many ticks he heard from the clock after each sixty seconds.

Hakuba would be proud of him...

"Aoko, what is it?" the annoyed grumble of the Inspector spoke as the two entered the room. Once the grown man lay eyes on Kaito he gawked. "K...KAITOU KID!"

He wanted to rush over to the thief; who was distractedly drawing circles in his dining table and put handcuffs on him, but was stopped by Aoko grabbing his wrist. He looked to his daughter with a frown on his face, confused on why she'd stop him.

He was even more confused of why the thief was here.

He swallowed as an old suspicion on a certain teenage boy came to the forefront of his mind. "Don't tell me ... I was right..."

The thief stopped drawing in the table and gave a light smirk at the Inspector. The teenager removed his top hat and monocle, giving the man a forced smile. "Yea. I wanted to tell you my reasons on why I was KID." He waved a hand at his eyes. "This ... was caused by last week's heist..."

The Inspector frowned, grabbing a chair and sitting across from the boy as Aoko did the same. "What exactly happened?"

"How about I start at the beginning?" Kaito said, giving the two a bitter smile. "My Father was the original Kaitou KID and I found out two years ago that it was no accident, but murder." Kaito heard a gasp and knew the two were shocked at this revelation. "I took up the mantle to draw the people who killed him out and find out what they were after."

There was a bang, causing the table to move and Kaito to flinch. He was still getting used to how sensitive his hearing was now along with his other senses.

"Do you realise how dangerous that is, Kaito-kun?!" the Inspector shouted and the teen lowered his head, nodding.

"Yes. It seemed like no one knew of them a part from a select few who Kudou Shinichi has contacts with..." Kaito muttered out.

"Who are those contacts?"

"The FBI and CIA, I think," Kaito replied. The answer caught the two off-guard, but it made Nakamori growl and his frown deepen at the teen.

"They're dangerous enough to have the CIA and FBI after them. Then why were you making yourself bait!?" Nakamori yelled and Aoko nodded in agreement at what her Father had said or rather shouted.

Kaito shrugged his shoulders. "I was after a different branch. Kudou was dealing with a branch that dealt with poisons while I dealt with a group after a 'certain jewel'."

"What jewel was that?" Nakamori asked, eyes narrowing.

"They called it 'Pandora' and it was said to grant anyone immortality if they drank the tears from it under the full moon as the volley comet passed," He explained and even though he couldn't see he knew the two probably didn't believe the legend. "I didn't believe it either and searched, looking at each jewel under the full moon and then returned it if it didn't shine red since it was said to house a second gem inside."

"You found it last week, didn't you?" Nakamori questioned the teen; who nodded.

"Yea. Once it turned red under the moon I ... smashed it and then it got real windy. I heard a voice in my head..." Kaito cringed, as he grabbed at his head, rubbing it. "...it had said that it will 'take something from me as I did to it'. Next thing I know I'm being strangled by invisible ropes before my eyes started hurting. I lost consciousness soon after. When I woke up ... I realised I couldn't see anything..."

"Do you know how farfetched that sounds, Kaito-kun?" Nakamori asked the teen as he snorted and Kaito only sighed.

"I wouldn't have smashed that stupid gem if I knew it'd take my sight..." Kaito muttered out, seeming annoyed and fed up with the atmosphere.

"Kaito..." He turned his head to face Aoko and she swallowed at seeing his dull-eyed gaze. "...were you planning on telling us?"

He lowered his head and shook it. "No. I was afraid of what you would say. I wanted to just send you KID's resignation and be done with it." A bitter smile spread across his lips. "I found what I was searching for and ... it stole my sight..."

A sigh left Nakamori's lips as he shook his head. "Well, what changed your mind?"

Kaito lifted his head and blinked. The ex-thief looked as though he was in thought before a small smile crossed his lips. "I got some advice from two critics."

"Critics?" Ginzo questioned before groaning and shaking his head. "That's right. You call detectives that."

"So two detectives told you to tell us? Who are they?" Aoko asked, seeming excited.

Kaito blinked and leaned back in his seat. "They're Edogawa Conan and Hattori Heiji..."

Aoko looked to her Father and he nodded, giving her a smile and Kaito frowned; confused of why it was suddenly so quiet. "I won't arrest you, Kaito-kun." The teenager sighed in relief, but knew there was a catch. "However you have to thank those detectives and also..." He looked to Aoko with smile on his face. "...I think dealing Aoko will be punishment enough for you."

Kaito tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying that you have my blessing to go out with my daughter." This caused Kaito's face to go red and he started to sputter. Ginzo smiled at seeing the second generation Kaitou KID nervously try to form words. "She can help you and I know you two like each other."

"Dad!"

Kaito remained silent, staring at the table as if he could actually see it again. He could hear Nakamori laughing as Aoko yelled at him and then tried to get him up out of the chair and help him home as he complained once more that he knew the way. She only glared and badgered him that she'd get a fish and he flinched, allowing her to guide him out the door as Ginzo watched the two.

' _Who would've thought my futuree son-in-law would be the second Kaitou KID..._ '

 _ **ACM**_

It was the next day, overcast and had been said to have a light shower later that day. Aoko didn't seem to care as she practically dragged her blind friend back to Beika to see these two detectives and 'thank' them.

He was quite irritated at being woken up so early in the morning and had told her that they wouldn't be up yet.

She had ignored him.

She also wanted to thank them.

They had made her idiot of a friend come to her house in full KID regalia and tell her and her Father why he'd been KID.

Kaito was obviously retired from being KID due to his sight, but she could tell that he knew how to perform simple tricks with his hands.

He was just that good.

The major ones he'd need help with as he could potentially injure himself without the ability to see what he was doing.

Once they arrived they saw the little boy and Osakan coming down from the Detective Agency, both yawning as if they'd just gotten up. The old man must've gotten a client and promptly kicked them out or they were just heading to the cafe for some coffee to wake themselves up.

"You two are Hattori Heiji and Edogawa Conan, right?" she asked, while a massive grin spread across her face as she dragged Kaito over.

They turned to face her voice, blinking when they saw her, especially Conan. She looked so much like Ran it was unbelievable to their eyes. "Yea, we are. You go' a case fer us or somet'ing?"

Aoko just let out a laugh while shaking her head as she whacked Kaito upside the head causing him to turn to her, narrowing his eyes before turning back to them.

He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot unable to tell how nervous he actually felt at that moment.

This was a feeling he'd never felt before and he didn't like it.

He turned his head away, huffing. "Thanks for talking to me yesterday..." He muttered out.

The two blinked before large grins spread across their faces. "Did we jus' ge' a 't'ank yah' from t'e 'grea' Kai'ou KID?" Heiji asked as he looked down at Conan; who had a similar grin to his own.

"I think we just did," Conan said, agreeing.

Kaito grit his teeth together and turned his head to face Aoko; who was giggling beside him. "Alright, I did it! Can we go now?!"

"No."

He let his mouth hang open and stared in her general direction where he knew she was. "What? Why?"

She hummed for a little while which irritated Kaito to no end until she came up with a response. "It's a part of your punishment! Didn't Dad say he gave you his blessing?" she gave a thoughtful look.

Now Kaito looked absolutely terrified.

"Don't _I_ get a say in this!?" He exclaimed, wanting to make a run for it.

Every muscle in his body was telling him to run from this woman.

He really didn't want to have some weird engagement at eighteen.

She grabbed his hand as he turned around.

"I don't want you to go to jail, Kaito..." she muttered out, her voice was shaky as though she was scared for him. "You can't see anymore. That's why I have to take care of you now..."

His shoulders slumped, unable to comprehend how much Aoko was truly feeling about this.

She was scared for him.

She wanted to help him no matter what and if it meant protecting him from the law then she would.

He couldn't see what was coming at him now and so...

He swallowed and turned back to face her. "Okay." She blinked, staring up at him as he smiled at her. "You can be my eyes from now on, Aoko."

She smiled and hugged him, causing him to let out squawk of surprise before giving her head a gentle pat.

He heard snickers from nearby, lifting his head up and frowned.

"So, KID can be a gentleman and a downright jerk, huh?" Conan said, chuckling a bit.

"Hey, why don't you get to me before you label me," Kaito growled out as Aoko let go of him. she elbowed him and he flinched, looking at her with a frown.

"Well, you are a jerk!" she exclaimed, huffing, causing Kaito's mouth to drop open, ready to protest. Aoko turned to the two boys and bowed before them causing them to stare at her. "Thank you for talking to this idiot. If you hadn't he probably would have never told my Dad and I."

"So I'm guessing it wor'ed ou' t'en?" Hattori asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Especially consi'ering she..." He pointed to Aoko. "...sai' you go' a blessin'."

Kaito sputtered for a moment as Aoko seemed too shocked to respond. The Osakan continued on, embarrassing the two further before Kaito finally butted in with his own argument to say that 'nothing was going on'. It just caused Hattori and Conan to give Kaito a well deserved 'yea, right' as they saw the looks Aoko had been giving him.

It was more than friendship.

It was the same with him. The way he had given in so willingly to her without seeing her, given her a hug to reassure her and even a pat on the head. Sure, friends did that, but the way he had done it was as if he was something more to her.

The two detectives could tell they meant a lot to each other.

As the four parted ways; Kaito and Aoko heading back to Ekoda while Conan and Heiji headed into Poirot there was the dwindling realisation that to them and no one else.

KID will have had his last heist, but it ended with him becoming blind.

He found what he wanted.

No one will know that KID could have continued if he hadn't lost his sight because he _saw_ to take down a certain group.

Though that didn't mean KID wasn't happy...

He still has his blue child.

His one and only jewel that he'll never let go of.


End file.
